Blind Stitch My Heart
by profiler120
Summary: Sesshoumaru is a man who demands obedience, but Kagome has made disobedience strangely enjoyable. [AU] [Sess x Kag x Nar]
1. Our Beginnings, Our Ends

Blind Stitch my Heart 

Part 1 – "Our Beginnings, Our Ends"

Written by: profiler120 

Rating: PG-13 (rating is probably higher than necessary) 

Email: profiler120@hotmail.com; p_120@yahoo.com 

Author's Notes: I haven't determined either the time period or the setting for this story. But it is after 1846 because Kagome is using a sewing machine, not hand stitching. But it's important to note, it's not written to any faithful historical time period. It's an AU if you haven't determined that already. ^_^

It's important to note that I used the same surname "Masaharu" for this story as in my other story "Clumsy." When it's written "Masaharu-san," or the "Master" it means Sesshoumaru, not Inutaisho. Inutaisho will be mentioned only in passing, if at all. I just wanted to clear it up beforehand. 

It just occurred to me that human Inuyasha doesn't have gold eyes and white hair, can you believe that? I wrote him all wrong for "Clumsy"! Oh well, I'm going with the same description here, (white hair, gold eyes) because it makes this family exotic. 

[Revised: May 13, 2003 - minor grammatical errors.]

~X~

"Higurashi-san!" 

She groaned, releasing her foot from the pedal and stopping the rapid, neat stitching of the sewing machine. 

"Higurashi-san!" The shrill female voice called again.

She sighed and made her way to the open door and peered about. The hall was grand and open; she walked to the delicately carved wood railing and glanced down.

"Ah! There you are Higurashi-san. Have you seen Sango? She has work to be doing in the kitchen,"

"No, I'm sorry I haven't." She replied.

"Very well, please tell her to come down if you her, won't you?"

The old woman waddled back into the kitchen and out of sight. Kagome smiled to herself as she turned back to the sewing room in which she was working. She stretched before sitting back down in her chair and began working again on the elaborate clothing she was preparing for her employer. 

She was the current seamstress employed by the Masaharu Estate. She was technically directly under the power of the owner of the estate, Masaharu Sesshoumaru, but he was very rarely seen. Rather she received letters detailing the clothing he wanted made. Arrangements were made for all the necessary materials to be bought and when the clothes were finished, always within a tight deadline, they were sent to him and she never saw the finished result on the man himself.

She was also responsible for the clothing of the staff of the Masaharu Estate. That included Kaede- the housekeeper, Sango- Kaede's young assistant, Rin- the Master's young ward, and Inuyasha- the Master's younger brother. Along with anyone else he deemed an order for although the young master was not known for generosity. 

A perfect example of his callousness was Rin. She was the daughter of his deceased sister and had been given to him to care for since he was better off in means than the also dead husband's family. She heard about it from Sango, an orphan from a nearby town that worked on the estate because it provided a home and safety. When his sister and her husband died they had left the girl to the care of Masaharu. He had arranged for her to be brought to the Estate, along with her things, arranged for a tutor without once ever seeing the girl. 

No, little Rin was allowed run of the estate with only her live-in teacher to keep watch of her, and more often than not, she didn't. The Master visited the Estate, his ancestral home, maybe once or twice a year, as he preferred a smaller residence farther away from town. Apparently, he didn't like the noise, or the visitors. 

She repressed the scowl as she released her foot from the pedal, reaching the edge of the material. She pulled it back from the machine cutting the silken black threads before tying them off securely. She held it up for inspection. Stitching together kimonos was one of her easier projects. This one was for Rin. It was a beautiful white and pink patterned kimono checkered with cherry blossoms. It was to be a gift for the girl although she was certain her _benevolent_ employer had no plans to give it to her himself. 

She looked up when a light tapping came upon the door. Sango was standing with a small smile.

"Hi,"

"Hello," Kagome greeted her.

Perhaps of all Masaharu's employees, she herself was the best off. She'd come from a reasonably well off family, although they paled in comparison to the house of Masaharu. She had chosen to be a seamstress after her mother. After the death of her father, her mother had begun sewing more fervently and had insisted that Kagome learn the trade as well. After which she'd ended up here, sewing for him. She wasn't bitter about it though. 

Being away from her mother and younger brother was unpleasant and sometimes terribly lonely but she made out okay. 

"You need something Sango?"

"I was supposed to bring you this,"

She lifted the bolt of fabric in her arms. It was white, which usually meant it was something for the Master himself. On top of the pile was a letter, which meant she had a new order. She set aside the back section of the kimono and took the things from Sango.

"Oh, more clothes. You wouldn't think a seamstress would have this much to do,"

Sango smiled. "You're lucky to have the job you have Kagome. Besides the Master must really like your work because this is the longest we've ever had the same seamstress. You've been here a year now, haven't you?"

Kagome nodded in agreement. "That sounds right." 

Sango sighed wistfully. "I should get back before Kaede begins calling again. See you later,"

"Okay,"

Kagome quickly perused the contents of the letter written in the Master's fine hand. It seemed simple enough, albeit odd. The order was for a woman's kimono, a rather elaborate one. She'd never done anything quite on the scale of what he was asking, but she had no choice but to give it her all. He hadn't however included the woman's measurements. He'd sent only one bolt of material to start, others, he noted would be provided when they were necessary, as they would be. How was she to make something without knowing how big or little she was? 

Facing termination was a daily threat hung over the heads of all Masaharu's employees, even if he wasn't there to issue them.

She set the things aside. She should be able to complete the kimono for Rin by today, and start the kimono for the mystery woman later tonight or early tomorrow. Thusly, she began her work again

~X~

"Hey, wench!"

Kagome bristled as the younger brother of her employer perched himself arrogantly in the doorway of the sewing room. He leaned against the frame of the sliding door, scowling as though her very appearance was an offense to him.

"Yes Inuyasha-sama? Can I help you?" she forced herself to choke the words out. 

"You still here? I thought you'd be gone by now." He snorted.

"Really? Why's that?" She turned her attention to her work, lowering the pinned material pieces under the pressing foot before snapping it down securely. 

"Eh, Sesshoumaru doesn't have much patience for incompetence,"

She looked up glaring. "Are you saying I can't sew?" Her voice was low, but not necessarily threatening if you didn't know the temper of Higurashi Kagome.

He crossed his arms arrogantly, in the fashion that often made _her_ scowl. "You're all right, but not great or anything. At least until he finds someone better,"

"Is there something I can do for you, or were you looking for entertainment?" She snapped. "I have work to be doing,"

"Keh! It's going to snow- I need something warmer."

He turned to go. 

"Uh, wait!" She called back. "What exactly do you want?" 

He waved a hand absently. "Whatever just make something. I need it by the end of the week." 

She sighed. There was so much to do, if anyone needed an assistant, it was she. There was always someone that needed something. 

"Okay," she agreed reluctantly. Rin first, Sesshoumaru second and unfortunately or not Inuyasha was last. 

She returned to the pink silk under her sewing needle. Once she finished this line of stitches it would be just short of complete. She'd need to finish the edging of the sleeves, attach the band that went around the neck to the bottom of the kimono and hem the bottom, and then it was finished. 

Those tasks however would take a good deal of time because they were hand stitched together. Well, most of it was hand stitched; some could be done on the machine. She glanced toward the window; the sun was rapidly setting now. Dinner would be announced soon for Inuyasha who was likely to be dining with his guest Miroku, a local priest that had a penchant for groping women. Although he seemed to have a peculiar interest in Sango and often went out of his way to be alone with her. It would have been amusing if Sango didn't detest it. 

As for how Inuyasha had become friends with a priest was a mystery to her. She didn't care enough to inquire. She would eat dinner after Inuyasha and his guest with the other employees in the back kitchen. She didn't mind the late dining time, you got used to it after a while, although she was quite hungry now. 

"Hey wench!" 

She barely escaped grating her teeth in frustration. "Yes Inuyasha-sama?"

"My brother's coming home." Her eyes widened. "I thought you'd like to know." 

When he moved to leave she stood clumsily, knocking her shears to the floor. "When you say 'coming home', you mean here right? How long exactly will he be staying? He usually doesn't come this time of year,"

He shrugged in that annoying fashion of his, turning his golden gaze upon her fully. The gold orbs darted around her figure appreciatively before he continued. He was given to doing things like that right before insulting her.

"He's bringing back some bitch he met, I don't know the details. Or... I do, but I didn't read them." he added as an afterthought. 

"Really, I never met anyone so irresponsible," she muttered to herself. 

"Anyway," he straightened. "They'll be here tomorrow,"

"Tomorrow?!"

She hadn't much experience working under the heavy gaze of Masaharu-san. In all reality she hoped he wouldn't stay long although she reproved herself for thinking it. It _was _his house. She gathered her unnecessary tools and put them away before gathering her hand sewing supplies and finding a more comfortable chair. She'd be sitting in it for a few hours yet.

~X~

The heralding of dawn was a beautiful thing. She was up well before sunrise, an hour at least. The Master was arriving today, the phrase had repeated over and over in her head. Her sleep had been unsound and disturbed which may explain why she was up so early today. She washed and dressed quickly and left her room.

She was surprised when she almost collided with Kaede in the hall. 

"Ah, you've risen early as well, Higurashi-san, that's good. The Master will be here soon," the old woman smiled as she hobbled down the stairs. 

There was a cold chill settled over the house and she was glad she had slippers on her feet. She was adjusting the white ribbon holding back her ebony colored hair when one of the doors in the hall slid open rudely.

"What the hell is all this noise?" He snapped, his eyes glowing with irritation. His long white hair was tousled and his kimono was rumpled from sleep. 

"Um... what noise?" She stopped to ask. 

He turned his gaze sharply in her direction. "Heh, you're up early..." 

"I'm sorry if I woke you, I couldn't sleep well and I have a new order from Masaharu-san so I thought I should start early. My apologies Inuyasha-sama,"

He blinked and she began to walk past his wide-open room.

"Hey," he called back and she paused and turned back obediently. "You're not really worried are you? About what I said yesterday..."

She looked up. 

He scratched his head awkwardly. "I didn't mean it or anything. I mean, he's not coming back to fire you or anything like that." 

She smiled weakly. "I was just... worried. Masaharu-san is... so... awkward to work around. He makes me very self-conscious about everything I sew. The two times I've seen him he never looked pleased and both times he complained that I could 'do better'." 

"Keh! Sesshoumaru's a perfectionist. Just ignore him, I do." 

She smiled brightly. "You are his brother, I work for him. If I ignore him, he'll terminate me."

He shifted and yawned. "Why do you work here anyway? You're not poor, you don't have to put up with my brother's attitude."

"My mother wants me to," she replied. "I couldn't tell her 'no'." 

He nodded. "I'm going back to bed.... 'Night," he yawned again as he slid the door closed. 

She smiled again to herself at his bidding her an informal goodnight' he did know it was morning, didn't he? She sighed and shook her head. He probably spent the night sipping sake with that priest, she thought as she proceeded onward to the sewing room at the far end of the hall. 

~X~

It wasn't difficult to pinpoint the exact time of arrival of the Master. Everyone was scurrying about madly, and she could see Sango from the sewing room as she stood at the top of the stairs peering down anxiously, as though afraid to face him when he entered. 

She was suddenly very glad that she wasn't expected to greet him upon his arrival with the others. She lifted her foot from the pedal to hear the first tones of his deep, melodious voice and then immediately began working again. 

She was puzzeled as to whom the kimono was for and wondered if the Master would marry soon. It seemed so unlikely. Masaharu-san wasn't well liked by anyone she knew, but they didn't dare speak badly of him either. The thought of a woman actually 'loving' him was phenomenal. Although, if you looked at it reasonably the marriage probably had little to do with love and a lot to do with family tradition and planning and etc. After all that was usually the way things worked out. She scolded herself to stop thinking about something that may not be happening at all. 

To determined to think nothing more of the matter until she heard the quick strides that were unfamiliar to her upon the stairs. Time for thought or preparation was pulled out from underneath her, as her employer appeared suddenly in the doorway that she kept open. 

She stood hastily, dropping her box of pins that, thankfully, didn't spill all over the floor.

"Masaharu-sama,"

If there was any one thing she disliked about him was his gaze. It fell on her heavily, appraisingly as though there were always something that wasn't right or needed to be fixed. 

So there he stood, adorned in one of his favorite white kimonos staring at her silently as though making an assessment. His hair, much longer than that of his brother fell loosely down his back and had a distinct silver tint to it. Both males however were adorned with the same golden eyes that marked their uniqueness to everyone else she'd ever met. It was an odd quality, but a beautiful one. There was no denying the beauty, should he not be offended by the feminine term, of her employer. 

He possessed more grace and beauty than many women she knew, including her. But as she stood there, awkwardly contemplating his sudden appearance she feared what he'd say. He hadn't so much as breathed a word to her; he just stood there, staring at her in consideration. 

"Higurashi-san, did you receive my letter?"

She nodded, and then remembered him scolding her for not giving audible answers and quickly added. "Yes,"

"Good, come with me,"

He spun quickly and walked away, and was down the stairs before she had scarcely left the room. She followed him down and found him standing in a room with Inuyasha, a woman whose back was turned toward her, and the priest friend of Inuyasha's.

"I don't recall inviting any of your friends Inuyasha," he commented primly.

"Convenient enough since he's not here to see you," Inuyasha replied quickly.

The tense stare down ended as Masaharu-san turned to her as though he'd known she was there all along when she'd been waiting but moments.

"Yamada-san," 

The woman turned then toward her and they were both visibly surprised.

"Kagome," the woman breathed.

"Hello Kikyo,"

"You know one another?" Masaharu inquired, noticeably displeased to be unaware of the connection between them. 

It was Kikyo that answered. "Kagome and I are cousins,"

"Cousins?" He repeated and turned his gaze back to Kagome as he spoke to Kikyo. "I was not aware that the Yamada and Higurashi families were so close,"

Kikyo nodded. "Our mothers are sisters but we haven't seen much of each other. I hope you have been well Kagome,"

"Yes, I hope the same for you as well." Kagome replied. 

Kagome glanced around as silence fell over the room. Inuyasha was standing with his priest friend by a set of sliding doors that led out onto a veranda and the enclosed garden beyond. He appeared smitten with Kikyo, much to her amusement. 

"The kimono is for Yamada-san, I leave the matter to you." 

With that, he turned and stalked out of the room, the look of discontentment still carved on his delicate features.

Kikyo stepped forward. "What are you doing here? Why are you working for Masaharu-sama? Has something happened to the Shrine?"

"No, mother thought it would be a good idea. Everything is fine at the shrine. Is your mother well?"

"She just recently recovered from being ill, but she is expected to recover fully."

"Oh. My best wishes for her health."

"Thank you Kagome,"

She nodded. 

"Well, if now is convenient for you, perhaps I could get your measurements so I could begin your kimono?"

"That sounds nice." 

They walked together to the stairs and up into the higher recesses of the house. 

"I'm actually glad you're here. When father sent me, back with Masaharu-sama I was very nervous. I'm not looking forward to this trip."

"Why?"

"Father wants me to marry Masaharu,"

"Wow," Kagome breathed. "You're going to marry Masaharu-sama, wouldn't that be something!" 

Kikyo didn't smile. "The younger one actually. I'm actually here to meet Masaharu Inuyasha. Apparently it was the wish of their father that I marry one of his sons and with Masaharu in charge of the house now, he wants me to marry his younger brother."

"That's interesting,"

"You know him, don't you? Would you tell me what he is like?" Kikyo asked as they stepped inside the room.

"He's a little difficult, but deep down he's a really good person. Sometimes he's a little awkward around females I noticed but once he gets used to someone he relaxes." 

Kagome grabbed her measuring tape and began her measurements. 

"And the other one?"

"The priest? He's a friend of Inuyasha-sama's. I actually don't know him."

Kikyo sighed as Kagome finished. 

"Life here is really pretty boring. But Inuyasha is an avid swordsman, perhaps you could go watch or something?"

"Thank you, Kagome. Having at least one person I know will make this easier," 

Kagome smiled as Kikyo left the room and headed back down stairs were here attendants would be waiting for her by now. 

~X~

She had finished for the evening. She was undoing the apron about her waist when she heard the faint rustle of clothing and turned to the doorway casually expecting just to see someone passing by.

Instead however she was met by Masaharu-sama who was just short of glowering at her.

"I have certain expectations of my employees, Higurashi. I do not enjoy being surprised with knowledge I should already have had."

She was clueless as to what he was talking about but she dropped her hands and head. "I'm sorry."

"Why was I not informed that you were related to Yamada beforehand?"

She looked up. "I didn't know you knew her and it didn't seem important." She replied meekly.

"It didn't seem important?! Family connections are extremely important."

She mumbled another apology.

"What exactly then are you doing in menial employment? A woman of your status should be at home,"

"Actually the Higurashi family doesn't hold too much prestige and my mother wanted me to sew, so she sent me here." 

"Then your mother is a fool! You will return to the Higurashi shrine tomorrow morning." 

She hesitated before turning her gaze up to him. "Is that right?" Her timidity melted away. "You have a lot of nerve, firing me because of my family! It's none of your business if I sit around the shrine entertaining guests or if I seek to employ myself to worthy activities. But I'm glad, because I don't think I could really contain myself to sit around this big, empty house one more day wondering if you'll sporadically decide to fire me for some kind of imagined incompetence. Good-bye Masaharu-sama," she smiled, and brushed past him on her way to her room leaving him stunned in the doorway.

She told herself she should be upset as she trekked back to her room, but the tears wouldn't come. She wasn't _sad_ about leaving, but she was upset. She was being dismissed and on the basis that she was _too good_ to work. 

Instead of being sad, she was angry. Her emotions were overflowing as she ransacked her own room wanting to throw everything about, half wanting to break everything in the room. Still, she had more self-control than that and though she slept not that night, the room was neat and tidy the next morning. 

~X~

"Kagome?"

She looked up to see Sango as she slipped out of the kitchen. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Home," she replied.

"Home? You're leaving?"

"Masaharu-sama fired me."

"What? But I thought you were making a kimono for Yamada-san."

"I was, now I'm not. Apparently because I am related to her, I'm too good to be working, so I have to go home. It's just as well though, especially after I mouthed off to him last night." 

Sango laughed quietly. "I wish I'd have seen that, I'm sure he was shocked. I'll miss you Kagome,"

"Me too Sango. It was good to get to know you."

They embraced weakly and Kagome turned to the door. 

"You're leaving so soon."

They walked out together. "Yeah, he said tomorrow morning' so, off I go. I'm going to walk since it's actually just down the road from here." 

"You're walking to the Higurashi Shrine, that's miles away!" Sango protested.

"Not that many and besides I don't have anything else to do." 

"Well I better go before Kaede comes calling. "

They exchanged their goodbyes and Kagome set off, hauling her bag beside her. Sango retreated to the house. 

She had barely gotten beyond view of the house when she heard the call.

"Kagome!" 

She dropped her bag and turned back. Running wildly across the lawn toward her shouting was Inuyasha. He was really quite a spectacle; someone should tell him he shouldn't do that. 

He skidded to a stop in front of her, panting.

"Where you going?" 

"Home," she replied. "You were right after all, I was dismissed."

"I know, he told me last night, the bastard. I tried to talk him out of it" he added. 

She smiled. "It's no big deal, I won't die without this job, and I don't really need it. You should go back and see Kikyo. She's a nice girl, I'm sure you'll like her." 

Instead of listening to her, he picked up her bag and began walking.

"Come on, the least I can do is walk you home after he was being such a jerk and all."

She followed him smiling weakly. 

"So, you and Yamada are cousins, eh?" 

She nodded and began telling him what she knew about her cousin, hoping to encourage an interest. 

~X~

The house was unusually quiet for one of his visits home. The dismal attitude of his servants wasn't difficult to pick up on. Higurashi was gone. He'd seen her go from his upstairs window, just as he'd seen his stupid brother go chasing after her after the idiot girl had decided to walk home. 

He stepped up and paused at the top of the stairs. He needed to replace Higurashi in order to finish the kimono for Yamada. He peered down the hall; the ever-open door of the sewing room was now ominously slid closed as though mourning her departure. 

He didn't remember other seamstresses leaving the door open as he noticed Higurashi always had. He knew little about her. She was a young girl between sixteen and nineteen but he didn't know her exact age, it hadn't mattered.

He also knew of her popularity among his servants. Of course she was also the cousin of the girl that their father had chosen to marry his brother. How could he have allowed her to continue to work within his home? What if someone found out? He detested rumors, and he wouldn't be responsible for shaming the Masaharu family name. 

First it would be simple, the girl couldn't find a suitable husband so she was working for him but it would morph into something distasteful. He had taken the girl for a lover and kept her as a servant to cover up her unplanned pregnancy with their lovechild. He couldn't stomach that. 

It was entirely inappropriate. He'd made the right decision. He walked to the sewing room and stepped inside, sliding the door closed behind him. Across the sewing table was the apron she'd taken off when he'd come to see her last night. Peeking out of a half open drawer was the familiar pattern he'd chosen for his ward's new kimono. 

The one he'd ordered for Rin. He reached toward it and let the pink silk slid through his fingers. It was beautifully made. He'd liked her work, that's why he'd kept her on so long; she was an exceptionally talented seamstress for one so young. Although she'd probably worked at it for many years. She had fashioned his clothes as well with a fine hand that brought him a great deal of compliments. 

He had been somewhat harsh on her in the past but he was that way with everyone. He folded the beautiful silk robe up and placed it back in the drawer. There was no going back the decision was made. He left the room and headed downstairs to set about finding a replacement for Higurashi.

Yet throughout his search that day an image of the dark haired girl with the fiery eyes kept returning. He'd met so many women, dainty and demure that would agree with whatever he said without thought. He'd thought Higurashi to be among them until she'd set aside her apron and dared to gaze upon him disobediently.

No woman had ever made him feel quite so challenged. He was openly defied and not politely. She'd actually raised her voice to him and then left the room without his permission. The joy she'd sparked in a less than one-minute tirade haunted him throughout the day. 

By noon the next day he'd completely reversed himself. To hell with what they said. If he wanted her, he'd have her, damn everyone else. She was a good seamstress, he liked the work she did on his clothes, as far as he'd been able to find out she kept Rin in line when she had the chance, and everyone liked her. Those were reasons enough to bring her back and rumors were unlikely to sprout up given that he spent most of his _away _from the house in which she lived. Yes, he'd go to her today. 

It nagged however. She'd walked out proudly, albeit upset, at his dismissal. It was entirely likely she'd end up dismissing him. Of course, he grinned sardonically, he could always go to her mother, and Higurashi-san would flat out give him her daughter if he asked for her. He grinned again, he'd already won, and she didn't even know it. 


	2. Eyes of Intrigue

Blind Stitch my Heart 

Part 2 – Eyes of Intrigue 

Written by: profiler120 

Rating: PG-13 (rating is probably higher than necessary) 

Email: profiler120@hotmail.com; p_120@yahoo.com

Author's Notes: I mentioned in chapter one that Kagome was sewing a bridal kimono for Kikyo. I changed my mind- that wasn't a good idea, so ignore that; I'll probably change part 1 later. 

I've decided on the time period for the story. It's 1903 and that makes for all sorts of background things to be going on. 

Dark Star mentioned whether they would be wearing kimonos or not. I read that during this time that the people were wearing much more western style clothing but my characters are going to wear traditional Japanese garb because of the family styles I wrote them into. The Higurashi and Masaharu are both semi-aristocracy type families that would be resistant to Western influences in the country. At least I'm writing them that way. 

You know it's funny, when I was writing this the other day I kept thinking about the book Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronte. They're not really a whole lot a like but whenever I sit down to write this I think about that book. 

~X~

He'd never been to the Higurashi Shrine and found his expectations of it were quite wrong. He'd somehow imagined a small wooden constructed building just beyond a torii gate. Rather he found a rather grand case of stone stairs that led to a splendid torii, beyond that was a wide, welcoming courtyard and off to the left were the shrine buildings.

He had in fact walked around some minutes before discovering the house was at the back of the property. Only, halfway there he was to be waylaid by the elderly priest of the shrine. At some point during the mundane conversation he discovered this man was Higurashi's grandfather. When they finally reached the house, he was relieved. The short walk had seemed to go on forever with his elderly companion. 

He deeply respected his elders except for when they were babbling on nonsensically about some magic gem called the Shikon no Tama' that had no place in their conversation. He was here for the girl, not to buy trinkets. 

To his relief, Higurashi's mother met him at the doorway of the home. She was quite surprised and delighted to see him as he guessed from the smile that spread across her face. 

she greeted him.

He responded with a curt greeting and was invited inside. He ultimately ended up seated at a low table being served warm tea by the woman's servants before a mention was even made of the daughter.

I have come about your daughter,

Kagome? Ah, is something wrong?

No, I wished to speak with you about returning her to the Estate.

Her mother smiled. I'm sure she'd be delighted to do so. She enjoys sewing so much,

He had the distinct feeling that she didn't enjoy sewing as much her mother was letting on, but didn't understand where the feeling came from. The woman across from him had a striking kimono that instead of patterned was delicately embroidered. It was one of the most high quality pieces he'd seen in some time.

She's outside in the garden just past that door if you wish to see her. 

He stood and thanked her briefly and headed to the door. He slid back the shoji screen and stepped into the cool garden yard. Why was the girl outside in weather like this? 

He walked out but she wasn't to be found. As he passed a corner he spotted her upon the ground. She was kneeling beside an azalea staring at it as though contemplating some deep mystery of life. Her kimono, he noted was not half as elegant as her mothers and was more on the plain side but her clothes mattered not.

Lost, are you, Masaharu-san? 

He almost licked his lips in anticipation and found himself eager, and glad her meekness hadn't reappeared. He liked this girl much better than that slip of a female who followed his orders mindlessly; anyone could be a slave. 

Remove yourself from the ground, 

She giggled quietly. I must bother you quite a lot. What brings you all this way?

He came closer and knelt down behind her. You enjoy flaunting my orders, girl? he growled lowly. 

As much as you enjoy giving them I suppose, she reasoned. 

He hadn't seen her face. She'd kept it turned away from him. He wanted to see her. He wanted to see the face that so resembled Yamada's; he wanted to see those startling blue eyes that were so unusual. He wanted to see the fire that burned in those sparkling blue orbs.

Haven't you found a replacement yet? Surely my mediocre work could be easily matched by any village girl. 

Then you haven't heard then, there's been an outbreak of some tedious illness. There is none available now and I need Yamada's kimono finished before her parents arrive.

Sounds like a personal problem to me, she replied. 

He reached toward her dropping a hand on her shoulder, gathering the cloth in his hand. His blood raced, as his heart pounded with the most delightful of feelings. How lucky he'd come home to discover the vixen in his home that made his blood race this way. He'd never imagined being excited by someone who was treating him so rebelliously. He was perhaps even more surprised that he was allowing it. 

Between them he would allow it, to his own shock and horror, but outside of their private company, her defiance would be punished. He suspected she knew it. 

He pulled her back against him. You're returning with me Higurashi,

I will not, she bit out between clenched teeth. I won't be your lapdog, she hissed.

He lowered his head to her ear, chuckling lowly. You will if I want you. You're coming, 

She drew away from him quickly and stood. I didn't like you before, I don't like you now; if I have to come or not. I'll sew whatever you want, but that's _all_ I'm doing. You find someone else for your _other_ needs, got it? she snapped with hard eyes.

He grinned. You're casting off something that you know nothing of,

She closed her eyes briefly. You are my employer Masaharu-sama, I believe your current attitude is improper. 

She began walking back to the house. While your obedience is valued, I will accept only so much of this false appropriateness from you Higurashi. 

She stopped. You want me to be noncompliant?

I want you to be you, I never asked for anything else. He paused. Get your things, I won't wait long. 

She continued on into the house, but the smile that had emerged wouldn't be conquered. 

~X~

Settling back into the Masaharu Estate was easily done. She'd been gone for only a day or so and it was almost like a homecoming. She'd discovered that she was quite unhappy upon return to her own home. She'd spent the day wondering what to do with herself while here she'd been too busy to do anything but keep up with her work. Sango and Kaede had been happy to see her as had Inuyasha, although he had been less direct about it. 

She tried with all her might to put the strange events of yesterday out of her mind but they wouldn't be quelled. They flared back to her when she caught a wisp of his voice float up from below or heard his name mentioned. In all honesty she hadn't stopped thinking about him since, although she was extremely grateful he'd been out most of the day. Despite his alluring appeal he wasn't generally a person she liked to be around. He had a very sharp my way or no way' attitude that bristled her like nothing else and he knew it.

He derived pleasure from upsetting her much to her confusion and annoyance. She'd met with him just hours before when she'd had the misfortune of meeting him alone in the kitchen. He then proceeded to tell her that her attire was completely unacceptable and that she would change immediately. Only to subsequently discover everything in her closet was inappropriate for a woman of her stature' and that everything would be replaced immediately. How those things were being replaced she had yet to be made aware. 

She had of course protested, madly even, but he'd only enjoyed it more. He stared at her quietly, eyes dancing over her figure as she pranced about angrily, albeit as quietly as she could and still be effective.

She fumed still when she thought of it. The man was the most infuriating thing on the planet. She discarded the cloth in her hand and picked up the other pieces that were now going under the machine. 

I suppose it may be assumed to be a redeeming quality that you actually work.

She looked up, erroneously, and yelped as she almost ran her fingers under the needle. And here she'd just been wondering recently how anyone could be so stupid, now she knew. With distractions like Masaharu-sama accidents of all sorts were possible.

Her little bout of clumsiness seemed to please him. He motioned to someone in the hall and a servant stepped inside with rolls and rolls of fabric. 

That should keep you busy enough, he commented. I want Yamada's kimono finished, but don't let it keep you in here all night. he went to leave when something else seemed to occurred to him. And you will eat dinner with me, eating in the back with the servants is beneath you. 

Well thank you for making that determination for me, I was quite happy having dinner with them, thank you very much! 

Quite fortunate then that I make the decisions around here, then isn't it?

When you are leaving? she asked cheerfully.

He stepped fully within the room, and closer to her than she'd have liked. He leaned down tracing a finger along her jaw back toward her ear before thrusting it deeply in her hair and tilting her head up to his. She stiffened anxiously in his hold as he leaned closer to her. Don't get your hopes up. 

He released her suddenly and stepped away leaving her embarrassed and flushed. However as she saw Inuyasha pass by the doorway she realized the timing was good, the last thing she needed was for someone to see-

I'll be home for several weeks, Higurashi, at least until Inuyasha's wedding. I won't keep you further, With that he left as primly as he had come in. 

Her nervousness over having dinner with the Master' turned out to be unfounded. Kikyo was pleased at the prospect and it didn't bother Inuyasha in the slightest. Kaede and Sango weren't upset either leaving her only one worry. That one worry was large enough to replace all the others anyway.

She'd been quiet through dinner as the others had. Masaharu wasn't given to conversation unless he had something to say or someone dared to speak to him first. Inuyasha was too busy easting and Kikyo had never been much of a conversationalist. Although she herself was normally quite talkative she was too uncomfortable to speak that night. She simply sipped her soup and generally kept her gaze on the fine wood table on which her food was placed. 

When dinner ended she stood from her place on the floor and ended up retreating to the sewing room. There was much to do for Kikyo's kimono yet and she wanted to finish it quickly but without a drop in quality. 

When she reached her workroom she left the doors opened behind her. She gathered the kimono fabric, one section of it pinned and ready to be sewn. There were still other things that needed to be done. Sections that needed to be cut out from the elaborate fabric, pinned, and sewn. Then there was the detail work. She sighed, really it sounded worse than it was. 

The girl looked up to find Kikyo standing by the door. Are you busy?

Just working on your kimono.

Is there anything I can do to help?

Kagome paused, then smiled. You must be pretty bored.

Inuyasha-sama is in a meeting with his brother. There's nothing to do around here, is there?

Not really, Kagome agreed. What is this kimono for exactly?

The engagement ceremony. I think that Masaharu-sama is planning for it in a few weeks, him and my father. 

Oh. That sounds nice. What do you think of him, Inuyasha I mean. 

She looked down, hesitating. coarse. 

Kagome smiled. Do you like him at least? He's really not bad,

I haven't spoken much to him, I'll just have to get used to him. Honestly I think they're going to move the engagement date forward, they want the wedding as soon as spring breaks.

Why the rush? 

Kikyo settled down onto the floor by the wide table on which the machine was set. An early model machine but it worked effectively enough and cut her sewing time in half. 

Senaka Onigumo, have you heard of him?

He's a acquaintance of my father's. He wants me for his son, Naraku. Naraku is out now, far up North on business, so father wants me to marry quickly before he returns.

Why? Does he object to Senaka?

He wouldn't say but I believe it's because the Senaka family has questionable connections. 

Really? Dangerous people?

I'm not sure, I didn't really want to know that type of information.

~X~

Sesshoumaru stopped and looked left. His brother was draped in the doorway of the sewing room. 

Hey, girl! 

Sesshoumaru growled quietly to himself, stalking quickly down the hall.

Can you stop calling me that? he heard the familiar voice of the girl within.

Was Inuyasha's reply apparently oblivious to his presence behind him. 

He raised a hand and smacked Inuyasha hard in the back of his head. The boy whirled around about to lash out and promptly his bit his tongue.

What the hell did you do that for? Is what his brother settled on.

Higurashi may be an employee but you will at no time address her as wench', or any other derogatory female name. She is the cousin of your future bride, show some respect. 

Inuyasha made a face at him.

What is your business here? Sesshoumaru asked. 

I asked her to make me something,

Not now, she has more important things to be doing.

Keh! Whatever, Inuyasha brushed by his brother without causing a more embittered argument. 

Did you need something Masaharu-sama? 

There was that prudish little voice again. 

She was seated on the floor the kimono draped over the low wood table hand sewing the hem around the sleeves. 

How is the project coming along?

She tucked the needle into the sleeve and then stood with the white robe. She delicately turned it right side out and held it up for his inspection. He stepped forward and reached out to touch the silken sleeve. It slid smoothly through his fingers and he slid his hand up to the shoulder, investigating the fabric.

She fidgeted slightly. Is it okay? Is there anything you'd like me to change or something? 

He continued to look at the garment critically, even removing it from her grasp to hold it in his own hands. He stared down at it, tugging at the sleeve to test the seams. It held strong as he fully expected it to do. Then he turned his attention to the delicate blind stitches on the sleeve edges. They were almost completely unnoticeable with the white fabric and the matching thin white threads. It was another skillfully finished project. 

It looks well enough, when will it be finished?

Tomorrow or so, I still have a lot of detail work to do. Or on second thought maybe the day after that.

He nodded in agreement and handed the item back to her.

An exceptional piece of work done again in your mediocre hand.

She smiled thinly. Why thank you sir, any other words of praise today? 

She settled back onto the floor, turning the garment inside out again and then removing her needle from the fabric to continue on. 

He was on his way out when he heard a small, hesitant voice.

  
Curious as to her inquiry he turned. 

Yes Higurashi?

I shouldn't ask but, Kikyo is my cousin, I've been worrying. Do you know a man named Senaka Onigumo, or his son Naraku?

He promptly turned and slid the doors closed. How do you know such men?

I-I don't Kikyo said that her father wanted to speed up the marriage because Senaka wanted her to marry his son Naraku. I was just wondering if she was safe.

He was tense now. The last thing he needed was her finding out anything about Senaka; it was bad enough she knew his name. Better yet he didn't want Senaka finding out about Higurashi, she looked too much like Yamada and was likely to spark a new interest and he didn't want the man anywhere near his residence. 

He isn't a concern, 

Her acceptance of this was reluctant, but an inevitability. With that settled he left. 

~X~

It had been just shy of a week. Kagome had watched a tentative relationship form between Kikyo and Inuyasha. While Inuyasha was love-struck with her cousin, Kikyo took longer to be won over. But Kagome had the feeling that she was gradually coming to understand the complex character that Inuyasha was. It was really very sweet. 

She had had the fortune of not running into the Master in the last few days. The last she'd seen of him he'd been sitting a top a black horse trotting leisurely away from the house. 

She'd also learned that Kikyo had been sent to stay with Masaharu because the mysterious Senaka had been showing up with more frequency. She'd been relatively busy although not so much so. With the Master's absence she'd been a great deal less stressed and had abandoned eating with Inuyasha and Kikyo figuring it was better to leave them alone. 

She was sitting alone in the sewing room. Evening had fallen and dinner was some hours past. She had just finished a new set ordered for the Master himself. She folded the garment, this one in black, and lifted up and held it against her. She was unaware of the exact time and couldn't decide to take the item to him now or simply leave it for him to pick up.

Yet without formally deciding, the decision was made as she stepped out of the room and walked down the stairs. The house was eerily quiet as it typically was on a night like this. The Master was bound to be in his library, his favorite room in the house, she guessed because it was the quietest. 

She knocked weakly, almost hoping he wouldn't hear.

She slid the door open. I've finished with the assignment. She bowed her head. 

Step in, he ordered and she did so. 

She stopped and turned back sliding it closed. He was seated on the floor by a low table, a book open before him. His eyes were directed down at it, and she absently realized he had yet to look up at her. 

Unsure of what to do now that she was here she approached where he sat. He looked up and reached up for the garment and she handed it down to him. To her puzzlement, he set it aside on the table. 

May I go?

she asked. Is there something else?

You'll have to re-do it, he simply stated, not sparing her a glance.

You don't mean that haori I just finished, do you? She asked, her voice edging a narrow path to anger.

She clenched her fists. 

I should've said so earlier but you have my measurements wrong.

Arm length is too short, he replied. 

She asked. I was using the measurements exactly from the paper left by the last seamstress. 

I suppose it's no surprise then, she was quite horrible at it. 

She shifted uncomfortably. So, I guess you'll have to be re-measured, 

Very astute, Higurashi.

She frowned. 

I won't disturb you any further then, my apologies.

Get your things. 

He looked up sharply. The things you need to adjust my clothes, Higurashi. 

she blushed and quickly backed up. I'm sorry, I'll be right back. 

She escaped quickly and rushed up the stairs to grab her materials. 

~X~

He glanced off to his right where the neat black haori lay on the table where he'd placed it. He should've told her about the clothes earlier, he noted to himself. At least it wasn't a complete waste- Inuyasha could have it. It would certainly fit him and he had been complaining about something to wear'. 

The girl, he noted, seemed more timid than usual. She had scampered in quietly and stood meekly before him. Did he really make her that nervous? He didn't want that, if she was nervous she was likely to revert to her servant' mode and he detested that. He was much more pleased when she overstepped her bounds and yelled at him. 

Unconventional, true, but it added a certain something to his dull life. Although, he thought as she again knocked, it was really the last thing he needed. She stepped inside, a silk covered box in her hands. He watched her fidget before telling her to sit down, and she did so. 

She wasn't so nervous that she wouldn't look at him though. He liked that about her, she was more courageous than many. Courageous or discourteous, she had a great habit for not behaving herself. It didn't really matter, as long as she conducted herself properly with others.

He raised his eyes to hers. Her brows were drawn down slightly in discomfort but her eyes didn't waver. Gazing at the visage of this girl he could almost forget the torrent the country was in. The difficulties he was having managing the family. As well as the importance of arranging and completing this marriage to Yamada, he almost sighed, but caught himself. 

Let alone the difficulties of Senaka. His connections to strange foreign men were suspicious enough but his links with lowly people in his own country were disturbing as well. The Senaka family had been a part of the Samurai class that had been dispelled some years past. The family since then had been rumored to be involved with all sorts of revolutionary groups to overthrow the Emperor. 

The girl across from him however was blissfully unaware of the trouble her country was in. He imagined she knew little outside her sewing. She would know nothing but rumors and stories of the presence of foreigners in their country. Nor would she be likely to care over the matter either. 

How old are you? He asked, dropping his gaze to his book again. 

she replied diffidently.

Sixteen?

Why haven't your parents arranged for your marriage as well?

My father died a long time ago and my uncle has been busy with Kikyo. My mother was unconcerned with it, so I thought nothing of it either. She replied.

Your mother is not worried over your future?

He looked up when she failed to answer. She was visibly uncomfortable now. Had he said something that was particularly sensitive and not known?

My mother is not well.

She's ill?

Not so much ill as she's not really there anymore. After my father died a few years ago she just sort of zoned out and never came back. Reality seems to be a haze for her, my grandfather takes care of her and my brother Souta.

Ah, that's right you have a brother as well. Several years your junior, isn't he?

She nodded then quickly added, 

Let us finish this then. What should I do? 

She scampered to her feet only to kneel back down to open her box and withdraw her measuring device. He watched her wearily as he walked around behind him and he heard her settled down.

Could you hold your arm out?

He did as she asked, never turning his head away from its straightforward position. He remained still feeling her nimble fingers as they held one end of her string or whatever it was she was using against his wrist and ran her other hand along his arm. The feeling of her small hands against him was delightful. So dainty and feminine- he quickly caught himself. If he was beginning to find his staff appealing he'd been working entirely too much. 

She pulled her hands back and a few moments of silence followed. He waited until she gathered the nerve to address him. He hated hesitation, but he was, fortunately, a very patient man.

Masaharu-sama, can you move your hair? It would be easier.

So that's what was bothering her, he mused with a grin tugging at his lips. He swept a hand back, turning his head slightly and combed his hair off to the side and over his shoulder. She slid her hands across his back brushing the remaining errant strands off to the side with the rest and out of her way.

How she was keeping track of this he wasn't sure but he didn't ask. As long as she got it right. 

Okay, that's it. Thank you,

He heard her stand, and gather her things in her arms. She came back around and tucked them neatly into her box. 

The door slid open violently, and a small girl with a badly ruffled kimono smiled broadly in the doorway. She ran inside and began tearing around the room running in circles laughing. 

Kagome began but she trailed off as the Master stood.

The little girl froze in place as a short, thin little man came bursting into the room, and promptly folded over panting.

I'm sorry Master I tried to stop her! 

Jaken, I told you to keep an eye on Rin. Why isn't she asleep instead of running around in filthy clothes?

I put her to bed an hour ago but she got up and started running around screaming about flowers. I'm sorry Master, it won't happen again.

Sesshoumaru growled. 

She blinked innocently and looked up at him with a gaping smile.

You are at no point to treat my doors in such a manner. You will not scream at the top of your lungs my name or anyone else's. You will go back to bed quietly and remain there until morning.

She paused a moment, her smile fading before it came back full force. 

Jaken, take her back to bed.

Yes, Master.

The girl padded over to the doorway where Jaken, Sesshoumaru's most loyal servant took her hand. She turned back momentarily.

Good night Kagome-chan!

Good night Rin-chan. They shared a smile and the girl and her escort disappeared as the door was slid closed.

She was still smiling as she turned back to him. 

Is she always this noisy?

Sometimes Rin is a little wild, usually it's Inuyasha she likes to disturb.

He nodded weakly. 

May I go now?

He peered up. She was holding the yellow patterned, silk covered box. 

What do you think of Inuyasha and Kikyo?

He wondered to himself why he was asking her, but he'd heard himself say it. 

She smiled and shrugged. I don't know,

I'm asking your opinion, he clarified curtly, not looking away causing her to shift uncomfortably where she stood.

In all due respect Inuyasha's a little irresponsible. Kikyo's nothing at all like that so, they'd probably be good for one another.

She didn't mention love as he thought she might have. The prospect occurred to her though he knew it did. It fit too perfectly with her character not to, but she'd had sense enough to say nothing of it. Should he mention it?

No. He wouldn't stoop to mention _that _emotion, wayward that it was. Not in his house would such a thing be mentioned or discussed. He waved a hand dismissing her, and she was eager to comply. He just barely caught the lowly spoken goodnight she bid him as the door slid closed behind her. 

He stared at the door for a while. She'd worked for him for a year. He'd met her twice before he'd come home a few days ago. Why was she causing him such a stir? 

A stir perhaps but not a troublesome one. She hadn't caused him any problems as of yet and he did enjoy speaking with her on certain terms. He didn't regret her presence here and that was enough. 

But one thing troubled him. What she'd mentioned of her mother. Her mother wasn't going to arrange a wedding for her so she was relying upon her uncle. She'd met Higurashi's uncle, one of them and he wasn't likely to get involved with her wedding. Perhaps though she had been depending upon Yamada but then switched her sights to another uncle? The specifics didn't matter.

Leaving her in his service wasn't an option. Especially after Yamada's marriage to his brother. He sighed then to himself. It wouldn't be difficult for him to arrange a marriage for the girl. He knew plenty of men that needed a wife and Higurashi came from a good family, marrying her off would be relatively easy. 

He nodded to himself pleased with his course of action. He liked it. He would discuss it with Yamada when he arrived tomorrow and with Higurashi's mother and grandfather. He was unlikely to run into opposition from either of them if they truly wanted what was best for her and their family. 

It wouldn't be proper to do so before Yamada's wedding, it would have to be after that. After that, he thought. Yes, it was a stroke of brilliance. He would have plenty of time then to find a new seamstress. 


	3. The Things that Deceive Us

Blind Stitch my Heart 

Part 3 – "The Things That Deceive Us" 

Written by: profiler120 

Rating: PG-13 (rating is probably higher than necessary) 

Email: profiler120@hotmail.com; p_120@yahoo.com

(Disclaimer: I forgot to add this but it goes without saying everyone knows I do not own Inuyasha.) 

Author's Notes: Naraku isn't _too_ bad a guy in this story. More of an obsessed, controlling, stalker' type rather than the violent, dark, cruel' type that Naraku is more of in the series. He's not a shy guy he sees something, he's going after it, so keep that in mind when you read this chapter. 

~X~

"It's so chilly outside, I'm glad we have arrived."

"Hush now woman," a man's voice chided.

"Yamada-san, I'm glad you arrived safely."

Those voices were all familiar - her aunt Yamada Naeri, her uncle Yamada Motohiko and the Master of the house, Masaharu Sesshoumaru. 

It took all her strength to remain where she was instead of sneaking out into the hall to peer down at her family. She hadn't seen her aunt and uncle in so long, she wondered if they would even recognize her. She kept her place however and continued with her sewing. Her aunt and uncle had arrived which meant that the engagement ceremony would take place soon. 

She sighed softly to herself as she glanced up at the doorway. No one was there; she wondered why she was so disappointed. She went back to her work, guiding the needle through the material carefully avoiding pulls and tangles in her thread.

"Kagome!" A male voice whispered and she looked up to see Inuyasha sliding the doors closed.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhh!"

She just looked up at him baffled. 

"They're here!" He whispered as though they' themselves were just outside the door straining to hear every word.

"What's wrong with you?" He was being unusually restless. 

"Do I look okay?"

She would've erupted with laughter if his eyes weren't so fretfully earnest. She smiled reassuringly. "You look just fine Inuyasha. Are you worried?" She asked softly.

"Of course I'm worried, what do you think?" he snapped.

"I'm sure you're worrying over nothing. Your father wanted to you to marry her so I'm sure they won't take one look at you and cast you off." 

He frowned. "You always know just what to say," he bit out sarcastically.

She stood up and patted him on the shoulder. "Everything will work out, now go downstairs, and meet your brides family." 

He was about to turn when he faltered and turned back. "Eh you want to come?"

She shook her head no. "I couldn't. I have things to be doing and it isn't my place to be down there now. I have work to finish."

He looked as though he'd protest but she gave him a stern look and he went. She followed him to the door only to find the Master at the top of the stairs staring over. Inuyasha padded past his brother and his stern gaze quietly and disappeared from sight. 

Kagome pushed the doors back open and without glancing back at him slipped back into her room. He didn't come to see her. 

~X~

It was awkward to be caught between two emotions at once. She looked up - the sewing doors were closed. It was an oddity to be sure; after all, she always kept them open. But it was she that had closed them. She had wanted to be alone. When the doors were open she felt connected to the rest of the household, but with them closed she felt alone, and that's what she wanted. She wanted that desolate lonely feeling. 

She knew one thing with certainty, she wanted her family out of this house, and she wanted the Master gone with them. She wanted back the small, homely domain that had been here before when the Master was traveling or living at his other residence. 

There was a gentle rapping at the door before it slid open a crack and she found herself staring into familiar brown eyes.

"Something wrong, Kikyo?"

"May I come in?"

"Of course you can," Kagome forced a smile. What excuse could she give for being in here? She wasn't sewing anything. She was just sitting there. 

"I came to see what you were doing. I haven't seen you all day and I thought for sure you'd come down to see my mother and father. They know you're here."

She smiled again. "I'm sorry I was just feeling a little down today is all. How are things going?"

"Okay, the ceremony will be the day after tomorrow. Then they are going back, and I with them." 

"Is it safe again?"

She nodded. "Naraku is said to be out of the country. I overheard Father tell Masaharu-sama that he has gone to some foreign nation called Britain'."

"Are you happy to be going?" 

"Somewhat. I won't get to see you as often anymore although we haven't spent too much time together." 

"You won't see Inuyasha either until spring," Kagome noted with a wink. 

Kikyo smiled weakly. "What about you? What will you do?"

Kagome shrugged. "Until I'm fired again or my mother calls me home I'll remain here."

"Would you like to come back with me downstairs? Everyone is down there,"

Kagome shook her head somewhat sadly. "I'm sorry, I just don't feel up to it. Something about today is sad." 

Although not certain of her meaning, Kikyo accepted it. "I will tell them you do not feel well then. Perhaps tomorrow?"

"I suppose," she half-heartedly agreed and both stood. 

Kikyo took her hand. "I know we haven't been very close over the years but if there is something bothering you, I want you to know you can come to me. We are family, Kagome." 

Something about that simple comment was extremely comforting and she smiled brightly in reply. "Thank you."

Kikyo seemed satisfied that she would be all right and left her alone again. She didn't want to see her aunt and uncle. Was she suddenly ashamed of her position when she hadn't been before? She wasn't sure. Rather than debate it here she decided to retreat to her room. The day was done, dinner was over, and there was no sewing to be done. She had right and excuse to be out of the sewing room now. Kikyo's excuse to her parents was true enough. She really wasn't feeling well.

It wasn't a terribly bad feeling that fell over her, but more of a weakness in her limbs, a dull ache in her stomach and lightness to her head. Perhaps the beginnings of an illness, she mused? 

~X~

"Flaunting direct orders privately and blatantly are two very different things." 

Sango, who was previously enjoying a warm cup of tea with her, quickly abandoned her. Masaharu stalked toward her menacingly. 

"I'm sorry was I disobeying again?" she asked sipping her the warm soothing liquid. Last night she had felt all out of sorts but today she felt calm and at peace. Maybe it was the tea and the good sleep. Still however the stomachache remained, perhaps she had eaten something bad? 

"You did not appear for dinner last night, nor did you show up after dinner either. Your behavior was unacceptable, such rudeness will not be tolerated."

"Rudeness?" she looked up at him, startled by the choice of words. "I was not being rude, I was trying to follow orders. While your guests may be family of mine, it doesn't change the nature of my business here. I am an employee of yours, not a guest, I had no place in showing up on either occasion."

He simply stared at her with hard eyes.

"Besides I wasn't really feeling well last night, nor do I feel any better this morning." 

It was true enough, she thought. 

"You will take care of your _womanly_ concerns on your own." He ordered. Her cheeks flushed as she her hands balled into fists in response. "The engagement ceremony is tomorrow, you will attend, and you will dress properly." 

She composed herself silently. "Yes, Masaharu-sama." 

Yet he remained, staring across at her as though something else entirely was on his mind. 

"Did you need something else?"

"Dismissing me, woman?" he snarled as he stalked closer to her.

"Dismissing you?" She looked up blinking innocently. "I can't dismiss you."

He, if only intended for the briefest of moments, settled down beside her and she hurriedly poured him some tea, even if he didn't want it. It was her place to do so after all. To her surprise he took the tea and sipped it quietly. 

~X~ 

When he glanced over at her was taken aback to see her smiling warmly at him. The complaint on the tip of his tongue melted as he stared at her warm, contented eyes. Was she happy?

That look hadn't been in her eyes when he'd come in. She'd been sitting with her companion but it had been a glazed, faraway look in her eyes then. Somehow that expression had dissolved into her current satisfaction. 

She blushed prettily and looked away apologizing. Apologizing for what, he could only imagine. He couldn't complain if she was going to look at him like that. No, he didn't like this turn of events one bit. He had no idea she had an expression like that one in her female arsenal. 

He'd seen it before on other women mind you, but he'd never been affected by it quite like this before. Everything about this girl was real. Her presence was calming despite her short temper and violent outbursts. When she was content, she made others feel that way as well. Or at least that's what he gathered from his own current feeling. 

The disquiet apprehension of his day seemed to sink away into the deeper recesses of his mind. When had the loud-mouthed girl become delicate? 

He was staring at her, and had been for since he'd caught her staring at him but she had yet to look back up at him. Instead her gaze rested anywhere _but_ on him. She was at present admiring the table and the tea in her small teacup. 

"Is it finished?" he finally felt the need to break the silence between them. 

"Not yet."

"I need it by tomorrow."

She nodded. "All right." 

A few more moments of terse silence followed.

"Don't you worry? Don't you worry over your future?" he heard himself asking in a quiet, almost friendly tone.

"Hmmm yes, but I don't have much say in the matter, so what can I do?" she asked, a definite note of helplessness in her voice.

He finished his tea and stood. "The ceremony is tomorrow. You have something to wear?"

"Yes," she replied. 

"Good." He stood and vacated the room.

~X~

Meeting with her aunt and uncle proved to be far less traumatic than she'd imagined. They were both happy to see her and even seemed happy that she was busy with something. Her aunt, when they were alone, had reassured her about her position in the household. Kagome had been worried over what they would think but her aunt had consoled those fears, much to her relief. That had been yesterday.

Today was the ceremony. It was a simple, straightforward thing. An important part of this ceremony was the exchange of gifts. Kagome drifted through it paying little attention while she worried over whether or not _she_ would have to make her cousin's bridal kimono. The bridal kimono was important and she wasn't sure she had the skill for it. 

For her wedding Kikyo would be pooled in the finest of white silk in a beautiful kimono. One that Kagome was nervous about sewing, even though assembling kimonos was easy. Before she knew it, it was over. 

They were all gathered in another room when she emerged from the sewing room just after noon. She met Sango at the bottom of the stairs.

"I can't believe this!" she exclaimed.

"What's wrong?"

"Kaede says we are out of daikons, so I have to go to the market." 

"Oh, I can get it for you."

Sango's head popped up. "You can?"

"Sure, I'm going to town anyway."

"Kagome you are a life saver!" she exclaimed with a wide smile.

"It's no problem." She replied as Sango pressed the money into her hand. 

"Thanks a bunch, just bring it to me in the kitchen when you get back okay? I've got a million other things to do!"

Kagome smiled sympathetically and walked the rest of the way to the door and stepped out. It was the height of winter but no snow graced the grounds of the Masaharu Estate. The walk wasn't that long and she should be back soon, she thought to herself. Occasionally she glanced back toward the house until it disappeared entirely from view. 

The market was crowded and noisy. She smiled, as she was absorbed into the crowds of people. She hadn't been here in some time. She floated from stand to stand, shop to shop almost forgetting the point of her traveling down here. She procured the daikons from a woman on the corner, but finding the white thread she was after proved more difficult.

She had just determined to abandon the search and decided to risk speaking with Masaharu when someone grabbed her arm in the congested marketplace. Not an alarming incident, such things had happened before, so she turned curiously toward her captor but his comment stole her voice.

"Kikyo, my sweet, where _have _you been?"

For a moment she was stunned. She'd been mistaken for Kikyo before but never by a man who was so handsome. Dark hair, with slight waves tumbled over his dark colored kimono. 

"I-I'm sorry, I'm not Kikyo."

He looked closer, leaning down so his face was level with hers and staring intently at her, causing her to blush wildly.

"No" he spoke quietly, almost unheard in the din of their surroundings. "You have the most stunning blue eyes, Kikyo's are brown."  


"I know. She and I are cousins, are you looking for her?"

He nodded and released her wrist. "I apologize for grabbing you. You and she are so much alike, it's uncanny."

"I guess so," she agreed weakly.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Higurashi Kagome," she replied. 

"Higurashi Kagome," he repeated. "And you are Kikyo's cousin?"

She nodded. 

"I am Senaka Naraku, an old friend of hers. Could you perhaps tell me where I may find your cousin?"

She shifted. "Is she in town? I haven't seen her in wow, it's been years." 

He looked away. "I heard she was but I haven't been able to find her." He turned to her flashing another smile. "Again, my apologies." 

With that he vanished effortlessly into the crowds leaving her more than shaken. How could a guy that well dressed and good looking be bad? She didn't stop to contemplate however; instead she made quick work of abandoning the market and returning to the Estate. She paid no attention to her return path.

Once she reached the house she went straight to the kitchen and handed the vegetables over to a grateful Kaede as well as the money left over from the little expedition. From there she went out and back into the room with the stairs, intending on returning to her sanctuary to contemplate this new turn of events.

Halfway there, the Master who now seemed determined to obstruct her at every turn waylaid her once more. 

"In a rush, Higurashi?"

"I have work to be doing," she replied distractedly refusing to meet his gaze. She hoped he wouldn't notice, but she could tell by his stiff stature, that he did.

"Where were you?"

"I went to the market for Sango and Kaede." She replied.

"Why didn't Sango go?"

"I volunteered. I had to go anyway I'm out of white thread."

"Did you find any?" 

"No," she replied. "If you'll excuse me." She attempted to skirt by him but was caught when he snaked out an arm, catching her securely by the waist. 

"I will not." He replied. 

She lowered her head anxiously.

"In your absence your family has gone. They left their best wishes' for you."

"Oh? That was sweet," she replied, hoping to convince him to release her. He hadn't, and showed no signs of doing so. 

Instead of releasing her he grabbed her by the chin and tilted her head back and up to face him.

"Would you explain why you are squirming and otherwise trying to get away from me?" he asked, his tone revealing his irritation. 

"I have work-"

"You have nothing to do but what I tell you, now answer my question. What happened at the market that's upset you?"

"It's nothing- really."

He was unconvinced. "I want my question answered." He growled lowly.

"I met someone that mistook me for Kikyo, that's all." 

"The identity of this someone'?"

"I'm sure you've never heard of him,"

"Him?" 

She scolded herself for not telling him, but knowing that if she didn't he'd get upset. Still, he wasn't going to release her until he got what he wanted, he was a jerk that way.

"Senaka Naraku." 

The name fell from her mouth casually but its effect was instantaneous. He released her immediately as though she were infected with something and his gaze became altogether different. There was a surge of emotions swirling in those gold eyes, when she dared to look up at them before cowardly looking away again.

"And what were you discussing with Senaka?"

"I wasn't discussing', he grabbed my wrist. What was I going to do, wrestle him?"

Her sarcasm wasn't appreciated.

"And what did you talk about?"

"Nothing. He asked me, thinking I was Kikyo, where I had been. Then I told him I was not Kikyo, and he realized this, he let me go. He asked me where I could find her, I told him I didn't know, and he left." 

"That's it?" he raised one delicate eyebrow in speculation.

"Yes that's it!" she snapped with clenched teeth. What was with all the doubts? Since when had she been a liar? 

She then reminded herself she'd lied to Naraku, but managed to convince herself that he didn't count.

"I see." Was his brusque reply.

"Master, everything is prepared for your departure." 

"Thank you Jaken. You may wait outside."

"Yes, Masaharu-sama." And he stepped out into the mild wintry air.

"You told him nothing about this house?"

"No,"

"Did you tell him your name?"

"Yes,"

He scowled and turned his head away.

"You didn't say I couldn't," she pointed out.

She sighed, and clasped her hands together in a nervous gesture.

"I'm leaving now, I'll have the thread sent back to you." He stepped away and stalked toward the door, his long silver locks falling elegantly down his back.

She couldn't bring herself to say anything, but instead she escaped to the staircase and sought solace in the sewing room.

She shut the doors behind her hoping to ward off any visitors that may drop by' her room. She was in a whirl. She couldn't believe it. That charming man she'd met was Naraku? Why was he so bad? 

Although she knew there was a lot she didn't know about him, she hadn't felt overly uneasy in his presence. Not at all, she felt more uncomfortable standing in front of Masaharu than she did in front of Senaka and she was certain that the former would never hurt her.

She sighed. Senaka Naraku was in town and her Master, Masaharu was going _out_ of town, things were not looking up.

~X~

It was a down day. It wasn't cold enough to snow, so the moisture fell as rain. She had just emerged from the sewing room to see about some warm, enthusing tea when a knock came upon the door. She peered down and watched as Sango pulled open the door and let in a tall wet, stranger. 

She recognized him almost at once, and couldn't repress the gasp. Doing so drew the attention of both parties.

"Ah, Higurashi-san, I was hoping to see you."

She descended the stairs anxiously. "Senaka-san, what are you doing here?" she asked, more than a little tense.

Sango had since retreated but probably only to tell Kaede of the handsome visitor in the next room.

"I've come to see you, little vixen."

"Vixen? Heh," she laughed uncomfortably. "What exactly can I do for you?"

His eyes sparkled with mischief. "You could do many things for me, but not here in this grand room."

The grin that spread across his features wasn't evil, but it promised things she was sure she didn't want a part of. She shifted unnervingly.

As though sensing she was about to turn him out he commented. "It's raining quite heavily, perhaps I could prevail upon your hospitality for some warm tea?"

She could not deny the request and called for Sango. 

Somehow or other she managed to be left alone with the man, again. Sango seemed to have the impression the man had a fancy for her, and while he might, she didn't want to be alone with him, of all things. This wasn't like leaving Inuyasha with Kikyo! Inuyasha was too timid to even attempt anything with Kikyo, this man had no such qualms about any woman, of that she was certain. Not with that predatory smile. 

In fact, he was staring at her quite disturbingly as he leaned on the table in front of him. She was glad he wasn't being served sake, which could only make things worse. 

"Higurashi Kagome, I've been thinking about you since we met in the market. You have a beautiful name. It _flows_ on your tongue." 

She decided not to respond and rather rose to get some more tea for her visitor. Only he was determined not to let her escape it seemed and he rose with her, taking the teapot from her hands and depositing it on the table. 

Thoughts, words, actions, were all voided in the second he took to enclose her against the wall that loomed behind her. She peered around wildly, looking for an escape, but none came. He towered in front of her, staring down with glinting, impish eyes. 

"Eh, are you always so forward with strangers, Senaka-san?"

He grinned. "There's only one way to get to know a person better, wouldn't you say?"

He was now leaning dangerously close to her. She'd never met anyone half as bold as this before, she thought drearily as she felt his breath against her cheek. No, she suddenly felt many things, too many. Her head was becoming lighter and sound swirled dangerously in her ears. When had the room become so hot? 

Her wide, bright eyes met with his as the warmth of his lips pressed over hers. She panicked. The floor under her seemed to shift and buckle, what was going on? She reached a hand up grasping the ornate sleeve of Senaka's kimono only to feel her own grasp go slack. Sometimes the strangest feelings 

Her emotions faded as her eyesight dimmed completely black and she fainted. 

~X~

Inuyasha stepped into her room again for the fourth time in the hour. She hadn't woken up yet and that worried everyone since she hadn't been ill before. Or knowing Kagome she'd probably felt bad and decided not to bother' anyone with her petty' concerns. He scoffed; she always had to be the self-less one. She'd since acquired a fever and was being watched over by Kaede, who had presently returned to the kitchen. 

He settled down beside the futon on which she was laying and stared disturbed at her calm visage. She looked peaceful, and that was worth all the aches he was currently experiencing. He'd entered the kitchen looking for some food when he'd seen her there. 

He'd stepped in and found her in the arms of the dark clad man. Kagome was clearly out cold by the way she fell limply in his arms, but that hadn't stopped the torrent of emotions that had bubbled up in him upon that moment. He'd not thought it out and attacked the man who was holding Kagome without giving him an opportunity to set her aside. 

He'd socked the guy good in the face, and bloodied his nose, but the other man was stronger, or at least much more clever and got in several painful hits; ones that his body wasn't about to let him forget. 

It was unforgivable what he'd done. No one was allowed to touch Kagome like that, not in this house! He didn't know who the man was, and would have to wait for her to wake up and tell him but what would he do after that? 

He had to protect Kagome. There was no one else in the world like her, and no one meant as much as she. Kagome was, in a sense, his most trusted friend. He could always depend on her, especially when there were things he couldn't talk about with Miroku because he'd laugh. Kagome never laughed at him... much.

He'd been mean to her from the first day she'd arrived but she never took it to heart. She still smiled and talked with him. She didn't care he was a jerk most of the time and she always forgave him. 

No one had endured more of his crap than Kagome, and still managed to like him. She trusted him too. He knew he had her trust, and that too made a world of difference. He was relieved when her eyes fluttered and then slowly opened. She turned her head toward him as she inhaled deeply.

"Inuyasha?" she murmured, catching sight of him. "What's wrong with you, you're frowning."

He smiled weakly. "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm tired, but why am I in bed?" she asked quizzically, yawning. "Oohh, my head aches." 

"You don't remember?"

She paused, and he could tell when the memory returned to her. "Oh what happened to Senaka? Did he leave already?"

"Is that the bastard's name?" Inuyasha snarled. "What the hell did he do to you before I got there?"

"I was going to get some more tea, hoping he'd leave soon when he took it from it and set it aside. Then I was pushed back against the wall and he kissed me." 

"Senaka? Senaka Naraku? The one that was after Kikyo?"

She nodded. "I met him the other day at the market. He was looking for her, I told him I didn't know where she was but I guess he followed me. I'm sorry, I should've been more careful, Kikyo had already left by then, but I didn't know that."  


She was now sitting up and he sat down at the edge of her futon and pulled her reassuringly against him. "It's not your fault." 

She relaxed under his hold and he guided her back down into her blankets with a weak smile. "But I have work-"

"Everyone has clothes enough," he interrupted. "Get some rest, okay?"

She nodded and he left her alone in the room. He met Kaede in the hall.

"Keep her in bed," he ordered as he skipped downstairs to the library. He had no other choice he had to notify Sesshoumaru.

He stepped into his brother's sanctuary and walked to the desk. Paper and materials were already laid out there. Grabbing the brush and a sheet of rice paper, he began to write.

_"Sesshoumaru – _

I wouldn't have bothered to write if it was anything less. Senaka Naraku showed up today. I found him in the kitchen 

~X~ 

_ Kagome is in bed now having come down with an illness. Just thought you should know he made an appearance here and will very likely be back. But don't bother rousing yourself down from your little nest, I've everything under control, so stay put. _

-Inuyasha. 

Sesshoumaru read, and then read the letter once more before crumpling the paper angrily in his hands. 

"Jaken!" He ordered his servant.

The door slid open, not by Jaken but by Kagura, one of his houseguests. 

"I asked for Jaken," he snapped irritably.

"I am here, Masaharu-sama!" he slid by the seductive woman in the doorway. 

"Get my things, I'm returning."

"Yes, Masaharu-sama." He immediately left the room to begin scurrying about his task.

The woman however wasn't about to let the matter drop.

"You're leaving so soon? Surely you don't _have_ to go."

He barely spared her a glance. "Personal business Kagura, stay out of it." 

She huffed and left the room. Why his father's friends always brought their snobbish daughters never ceased to amaze and annoy him.

He glanced at the paper in his hands. He had a bad feeling that afternoon but he'd left anyway, now he had to make the trip all over again. If that little fact weren't disturbing enough now he'd have to stay the winter there to make sure he took care of his brother's wedding **and** Higurashi's. He could hardly leave the situation to his brother who was simply too attached to Kagome to risk her safety, he was certain that's the only reason the insolent boy had written to him. Inuyasha had no doubt heard the rumors about one Senaka Naraku. 

There was no way he could ignore it. He was responsible for her safety, as well as the others in his house and even though no harm had come to her this time, what of the next? Not to mention that Rin, his niece was living under that roof, and though she was but a child who knew to what depths the man could sink. He sneered, it was a wonder the things a handsome face and charming smile could hide. 

Until he terminated her, Higurashi belonged to him, and she wasn't there for slaking lusts. Not his and certainly not a lowlife like Senaka Naraku. 


	4. Over the Edge

Blind Stitch my Heart 

Part 4 – "Over the Edge" 

Written by: profiler120 

Rating: PG-13 (rating is probably higher than necessary) 

Email: profiler120@hotmail.com; p_120@yahoo.com

(Disclaimer: I forgot to add this but it goes without saying everyone knows I do not own Inuyasha.) 

Authors Notes: Sesshoumaru is referred to as Sesshoumaru' during the first part of the chapter because it's from his general point of view. In the second part he is referred to as Masaharu or Master. You'll probably pick up on this but I thought I'd note it anyway. ^_^

Remember, Naraku is shady' but not evil'. I've explained his reputation in this chapter. 

This chapter took several strange turns. After reading the reviews for chapter 3 the original 4 was erased and I started this one. It turned out so much better than I expected. 

~X~

Delirium was perhaps one of the more interesting aspects of her illness. He'd been watching her for a few minutes as she drifted in and out of consciousness apparently making sporadic comments to the furniture, including the ceiling beams over her head. 

Perhaps the girl was worse off than Inuyasha had let on, he thought as he stared down at her. Her eyes were closed again, but they fluttered open once more and turned toward him. 

"Senaka-san?" She murmured before her eyes drifted closed once more. 

His eyes narrowed menacingly. How the girl, in whatever state of mind, could confuse him with Naraku was amazing, and disgusting all in the same breath.

"What the hell was he doing in my house?" he growled.

She sighed softly, not once gazing back at him. "No" she whispered. "I've never tried to climb a pine tree before, sounds dangerous." She smiled suddenly, albeit weakly. "Masaharu would yell at me."

He blinked. Damn girl was out of her mind. Even sick, she was disobedient. Why had he ever wished her to be anything else? She was nothing but trouble. Scratch that, he thought, she's a magnet for it. This new entanglement was just one of a string of odd, and potentially dangerous situations she'd managed to become ensnared in. Most of which Inuyasha had bailed her out of and he had only heard about.

"Inuyasha!" he snarled, hoping he disturbed the girl. He scoffed, mistaking _him_ for Naraku, of all people! 

His younger brother peeked his head in the doorway. "Hmm?"

"Why didn't you tell me she was this ill?"

"She wasn't this bad before, it's gotten worse. She was fine and talking and all before" he half pleaded his case. "I didn't know what to do."

"You call the doctor, moron!" Sesshoumaru snapped irritably. "Why are you still standing there, go get him!" 

"Oh, right!" 

Sesshoumaru ran a hand through his hair irritably and glanced back down at her. She was still making ridiculous comments, to whom, he couldn't be sure. Nor did he particularly care at the moment. 

Her tortured blue eyes were glassy. Why his brother had let her get so ill was beyond him. Why hadn't he called the doctor before her fever had gotten so high? He absently placed his hand against her forehead momentarily. Sure enough, she was burning up.

Her fever broke within the next day but he didn't bother going back up to her. He was annoyed at having been disturbed and she was going to hear about it! He didn't need the extra time to think of it when his library doors slid open and the girl appeared herself. 

Not only was she being a nuisance now but she was out of her bed! He opened his mouth to scold her or otherwise voice his frustration but promptly closed it. Screw talking, he wanted to strangle her and wasn't entirely sure what was the cause of all this frustration was but knew it centered on the female directly in his line of sight. She was so easily an outlet for all his anger, a strange burden for a girl of her age, he mused off handedly.

She was at present kneeling at his feet her head bowed obediently. 

"I'm sorry Masaharu-sama."

He didn't answer the softly spoken comment. Was she looking for pity? He wasn't feeling merciful. 

At his delayed silence she raised her head and met his gaze. He narrowed his eyes in displeasure. 

"I should have told him to go, but I wasn't feeling that badly when he showed up. I didn't really know what to do and Inuyasha was out."

"I will not be rushing to and from my residences because you were stupid enough to get assaulted-"

"Assaulted?" Her sorrowful blue eyes suddenly glittered with amusement. "Did Inuyasha tell you that? He over reacts you know." 

He wanted to shake his head in disbelief. He didn't just hear her say that, did he? She didn't _actually_ have a fancy for the man? He stared at her closer. There was a delicate hue touching her cheeks but it could be from her illness.

"Was Senaka a guest of yours?" he asked, his voice dropping a dangerous octave lower.

"I'm not allowed to have guests," she replied primly. "And no, he wasn't. He just showed up that's all. Everyone is making something of nothing."

"It wasn't my impression that you and Senaka were so familiar-" 

"We're not," she cut him off rudely.

It was unbelievable. Perhaps her misidentification of him in her room earlier hadn't been a mistake, but some kind of silly fantasy. He certainly couldn't go anywhere now, not with Higurashi out of her mind. He wondered mutely why _he_ was stuck with so many difficult, or otherwise annoying women.

One off hand comment led to another and before he knew it, or could consciously _stop_ it, they were both standing up and glaring unabashedly at one another separated only by the small table. 

"You are behaving irresponsibly, go back to your bed." He growled.

"Fine, but don't complain to me that I'm not getting any work done!" she snapped about to whirl around and out the door only to walk head first into a warm body.

"Ah, Higurashi-san, so _good_ to see you!"

Sesshoumaru nearly growled to himself. Now his brother and that ridiculous monk friend were tainting his library. He sat back down and watched the circus unfold. 

He hadn't been paying that close attention to where she was standing until he saw the monk's hand moving and then Kagome scream. It was followed momentarily by a loud slap' and then Inuyasha taunting him. They were all idiots.

By this time Kagome had since squeezed between the two males and left the room, no doubt offended by the wandering hand of the monk. 

"Keep your hands off my employees, monk, or I will have the appendages removed." Sesshoumaru hissed. 

This only amused his brother further. 

"You allow this friend' of yours to assault Higurashi?" he then turned his scolding gaze on his brother. 

"Hey! I told him not to- besides he likes that Sango girl a lot more and-"

Miroku elbowed Inuyasha, not so discreetly and the latter promptly shut up. 

"Whatever, I came in here to ask about Senaka."

Sesshoumaru looked down at his book. Clearly he wouldn't be getting back to it for a bit. Instead of addressing them he marked his page carefully and sipped his tea that was rapidly becoming colder.

"Well?" Inuyasha snapped imprudently.

"The Senaka family are very heavily involved with foreign trading. They've made a considerable amount of money doing so. Senaka Naraku is the son of Senaka Onigumo- his mother is unknown. What exactly do you want to know about him?"

Inuyasha plopped down onto a cushion at the other side of the table.

"Are the rumors about him true?"

"No, most of them are exaggerated. Senaka is typically harmless unless you're a woman. His bad reputation is based largely on his taking young lovers in every town and village he visits. The rumors sprang up when several of them were killed mysteriously, no one could prove anything. His interests in Yamada and Higurashi are purely carnal."

The monk shook his head disagreeably. "Shameful."

"How can Kagome be protected from someone like that?" Inuyasha murmured, strangely contemplative. 

~X~

His concentration had been shot the moment he caught sight of her there. He looked back time and again to see if she was still there, and each time, she was. He stood and walked to the window, leaning against the frame and staring openly at her.

She was kneeling down on the low bridge over the pond in his back garden. She'd been like that for a while, occasionally dipping her fingers into the frigid water. Her raven colored hair was free and spilled down her shoulders. Occasionally he would see her mouth move as she spoke, and assumed she was speaking to herself. 

Until he caught sight of a tall female in a dark blue kimono and a white blur of energy as she bounced around the yard. Kagome was in the yard with Rin and her instructor then, he deducted. 

She looked up and waved at someone he couldn't see, but it must have been Rin because he'd seen her run off in that direction. Now the woman in the blue kimono was beckoning the child, calling her back. Rin was reluctant to go and approached Kagome on the bridge, tugging at the rich pink colored kimono sleeve. 

But Kagome just smiled patiently and urged her to go inside with gentle words he couldn't hear. He sighed and pushed away from the wall. Stupid girl, apparently she too, like Rin, needed to be collected'.

It was cold outside but it was the still cold of winter. No breeze flowed through his locks, making it feel colder than it was. He could tell even before he was near, the girl was shivering. She had pulled her hands up into her kimono sleeves. Her delicate little nose had turned pink, as had her cheeks from the chilly air. They were now hidden behind the sleeve of her kimono as she raised it to her face. 

She became aware of his presence surprisingly early. Her head turned toward him, her bright eyes lit curiously. She moved stiffly as she stood.

"Hello Masaharu-sama." She greeted him with a smile, lowering her arms by her side.

"You have just barely recovered from your illness, why are you outside?"

"I was bored. No one needed anything to be done and I was looking out the window and saw the pond here and thought it would be nice to come out for a while."

His expression must have been unpleasant because she backed up a step and hastily turned toward the railing.

"Isn't it amazing how these adorable fish can stay out here all year long? Sometimes I wish I could do that, be weatherproof in a little pond of my own. Just swim around endlessly being fed and admired by visitors."

She looked content, albeit tired. She was now leaning quite lethargically against the railing, staring down into the reflective water of the pond. 

"Come Higurashi, I don't need you straining yourself sick again. To the house," he ordered and reached out a hand.

The motion was natural, and unconscious, and apparently quite startling because her placid blue eyes suddenly lit with surprise. He felt ridiculous and was about to abruptly withdraw his hand when her cold fingers met his. He wrapped his fingers around hers even though his reflexive instinct was to drop the cold object in his hand. 

She sighed softly, her expression dimming. The tension in her shoulders fell away suddenly and she slumped forward against him. Her eyes had fluttered closed, her cheek pressed against his chest. 

She hadn't fallen asleep, had she? And so quickly?

Her body snuggled closer to his, seeking protection from the cold.

"Higurashi."

He wanted to be harsh, to scold her, but couldn't. She looked so vulnerable and trusting. She opened her eyes, lowering her head; he just barely caught her string of mumbled apologies.

"You were right, I should've stayed in bed. I'm so tired" she muttered stepping back, clearly embarrassed at the display. 

He reached toward her with his free hand capturing a long, stray lock of hair that hung over her shoulder. She looked up at him with wide, searching eyes.

Despite being difficult and moody, she was still a young girl. Dainty and trusting who probably wanted nothing more than to-

No, Higurashi came from a respectable family; surely her head wouldn't be filled with dreams of love'. She would be expected to marry the man chosen by her family, not some prince who would sweep her off her feet, those were foreign ideals. Yet he found himself questioning such as she stared up at him with those unique eyes of hers. 

He stiffened slightly hearing a rustle behind him and then his brother's voice distantly. Snapping his attention back to the girl from whom his eyes had never strayed he abruptly yanked the lock of hair in his hand.

She yelped, and the docile look in her eyes vanished under a wall of indignant anger.

"Hey! That hurt, what'd you do that for?" 

She pulled the stray hair from his hands, as she did so slipping her hand out of his. Their moment' passed just in time before he heard the door slide open behind him and the heavy footfalls of his brother in the yard.

"To bed, Higurashi!" he ordered and she slipped by him without a word and vanished into the house, never looking back. 

There was something dismal about the way she had just walked out on him. Something about her that seemed off, or perhaps sad, but he didn't have the time or desire to contemplate it. Still, it nagged, something about her expression as she walked away, had he hurt her feelings? 

~X~

She grumbled to herself as she passed through the main room. The man had some nerve! Yanking her hair! And he had such a serene look on his face, as though he were totally relaxed and actually _looking _at her, not just seeing someone who worked for him.

She sighed heavily as she reached the base of the stairs. Wanting or actually receiving attention from Masaharu-sama was a fantasy and she determined to think nothing more of it. When had she started to desire such attention?

"Kagome, stop being an idiot," she mumbled to herself. _Any_ female would want that kind of attention from the Master, it was natural. She couldn't be faulted for feeling that way. She sighed and reached for the railing, taking one step up.

"Kagome."

A chill went up her spine. No way she thought and turned back. There, just inside the doorway was Senaka Naraku.

"Senaka-san," she gasped and hastily looked around. "What are you doing here? Masaharu-sama is home!"

He seemed unconcerned and just smiled at her instead. "You are flushed, aren't you feeling better? I've brought this for you."

He had a wrapped parcel in his hands that she had in fact, taken notice of before. 

"What is it?" she asked cautiously coming to stand by the door beside him before she heard Inuyasha's loud, complaining voice. Without thinking she grabbed Senaka's sleeve roughly and pulled him out the front door.

"Oh, perhaps you are feeling better?" His lips were upturned into a smirk. 

"There's no need for him to be in a fouler mood than he is now," she replied, not returning his smile. 

He pressed the parcel into her hands and she undid the cloth wrapping around it. It was warm in her hands. She stared at the container, wondering what it was.

"What is it?"

He smirked. "Rice porridge. It's said to have restorative properties."

"T-thank you," she mumbled. "That was very kind."

She clutched the container close to her, trying not to shiver from the cold. She glanced up wearily, and hastily glanced away. She had a feeling he was staring at her. The cold, freezing stare of Senaka was nothing like that of Masaharu. 

He chuckled lowly. "I hope my last visit hasn't made you shy."

"Your last visit?" 

He moved closer. Kagome stepped back, her heart pounding in her ears. She kept inching back as he inched closer. She gasped softly as she felt the stiff surface of the door behind her. There wasn't any more room to back up. 

He was looming before her again with his wicked grin. This time his arms didn't rise to trap her. She yelped as the door slid open unexpectedly, and having been leaning against it, she fell clumsily into the arms of the person standing behind her. 

The two hands, previously latched onto her arms, stretched across her shoulders, drawing her back across the threshold into the house again, but not releasing her from her new captor. 

She gripped the container tightly, wishing with every once of strength she had she would sink into the floor right now. 

Instead she tentatively raised her gaze to the one male she could see, Senaka. He wasn't glaring but he was clearly displeased at the interruption of this new male party, the one currently holding her possessively. She didn't know which brother it was, or even if it was Miroku but she didn't want to know until they let her go.

"My apologies," Senaka started. "It was rude of me to keep her out in such harsh weather."

With that he turned and left. She watched him go until the door was slid closed roughly blocking her view. She was immediately released and she stumbled forward but didn't turn around. 

It was him, wasn't it? It had to be. Inuyasha couldn't keep his mouth shut that long. Furthermore if it _had_ been Inuyasha, she doubted he'd have had the sense to handle the situation so calmly without violence of some sort. 

"I told you to go to bed, what part of that involves Senaka?"

Well, there was her confirmation, she thought absently and turned to face him guiltily. "I he it's not my fault!" She finally settled on, all the while telling herself she was behaving like a child. Take responsibility, she told herself, but she was too much of a coward. What would he say? It had been she that had taken Senaka outside to keep her meeting with him secret. He'd surely get angry if he knew _that._

The angry look, glare, or expression she was expecting didn't appear on his face. Instead he was standing rather calmly, pensive even. His arms were crossed casually across his chest, as though he hadn't enclosed her against his body moments before. 

She bit her lip nervously. Wasn't he going to say anything else? 

He was the picture of composure unless you gaze upward into the stormy gold orbs staring down at her. There was an intensity there that threatened harm, not necessarily to her, but if that was the look Senaka had received 

Although he was still pining that stare on her. 

"You must be tired, why don't I bring you some warm tea? It's very chilly outside so-"

"You have yet to answer my question. How did you get outside _again_ and no less with _him_! Did I not say he wasn't allowed here?"

"Actually," she raised a hand in an outlandish gesture. "I don't think you did." She stared and rapidly backpedaled. "Of course maybe you did and I forgot."

She tried a smile, but couldn't hold it under the weight of that stare. It fell into a frown. 

"I'm sorry?"

She watched mutely as his eyebrows drew down into a familiar, but not comforting, glare. That didn't bode well for her.

"I um he just showed up. I heard Inuyasha so I dragged him outside because I know what Inuyasha is like and he might have gotten hurt again and" it was apparent her explanation wasn't making him any happier. "And oh! He gave me this!" she held up the container to his gaze.

He barely spared it a glance. She clenched her teeth.

"Look! That's what happened, all right! I don't see what you care for anyway, he wasn't here to see you."

That was clearly a very bad response. He plucked the container from her hands and discarded it on a table. Grabbing her arm none to gently he dragged her back to his library tossing her within with such momentum she tripped over her kimono and ended up in a sprawled heap upon the floor. 

She straightened herself but didn't get up; instead she looked up at him fearfully. That was stupid, very, very stupid. She had just pushed him straight over the edge this wasn't good at all. An angry Masaharu was scary, but a furious one was all but unheard of. What was she in for? 

"I've had a very bad day, and _you woman_ are the cause of it! It shouldn't be that much of surprise considering you've been a recurring problem since I returned several weeks ago."

"Well excuse me," she muttered angrily, crossing her arms defiantly.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear you! Sit there quietly!" he barked. 

She clasped her hands in her lap sedately and lowered her head submissively all the while thinking how much of a jerk he could be. She was seconds away from telling him off with some choice words she'd learned from Inuyasha. She was many things, but patient was never one of them. She sat there silently and fumed about the injustice of it all. How dare he this? And how dare he that? She didn't have to take this! She could go home. She wasn't bound to him; let him sew his own damn clothes! She could care less if he walked around with his rich cloth hanging off his body in tattered rags, maybe it would help his attitude. She barely realized he hadn't said anything else. Nope, she closed her eyes and blocked him out completely. Who did he think he was? He didn't own her! She should give him a piece of her mind. 

Her eyes snapped open to do just that when she caught sight of his golden glare and her courage deflated like a balloon. She wanted to shrink out of that gaze. Why did he always have to look at her like that? Why was he always angry with her? Was he incapable of simply being happy?

For the first time in a long time, she actually wanted to go home and never see this place again. 

~X~

Pure, unadulterated rage was boiling through his blood. How dare she? How dare he? What the hell was wrong with her? Didn't she listen? He was sorely tempted to drop the damn girl on the steps of the Higurashi shrine and never look back again. 

Damn her and whatever enjoyment he got out of her company. There were some things that would _not_ be disobeyed and her trysts with Senaka were one of them. 

He hadn't meant to be so rough with her but he didn't regret it. He hoped she was hurt, at least banged her knee or something. Something to make up for his inability to strangle the girl! He stared down at her, huddled on the floor, perhaps in some weak attempt to look helpless. He wasn't going for it, not tonight! Or any other night, he added bitterly.

Nor was he blind. He could see her tightly clenched hands in her lap, and the stiffness in her face caused by her clenched teeth. The girl had a tamper like a viper but if she had any sense she'd keep it bottled up.

"Is this what you want, Higurashi?" 

The low table between them was a flimsy obstacle as he stepped around it to stand before her. She kept her gaze downward, not answering, not moving. Stupid, annoying, infuriating female had no idea the danger she was in.

From him, from Naraku, from that stupid monk, from any random stranger, no she had to be little miss trusting'. His patience was shot. He was being pulled in so many directions he didn't know which one to take. Logic was thrown in with each course of action mudding his decision-making. 

He wanted to drop her at the Higurashi shrine. He wanted to throw her into her bed and physically punish her if she disobeyed him again. What he wanted more than all else was to stop this business with Senaka. 

"I tire of saying it, when I ask a question, answer it!" 

"Do I want what?" she bit out with considerable effort, he noted. 

It only fueled the anger that had somewhat cooled in his contemplation. He leaned down seized the fabric of her kimono and heaved her from the floor and onto her feet. She struggled a moment to get onto her feet while trying to smooth the cloth he'd unwittingly pulled from it's tuck under her obi, loosening her kimono. 

Ignoring him, the little bitch had some nerve! He was sorely tempted to remind her of just who she was standing in front of. 

He wouldn't allow this! There was entirely too much disrespect floating around this household. No one touched what was his! How many times did it need to be made known the girl and everyone else in this house was subject to him? Enough times apparently to confirm that everyone in the damn house was an idiot! Not to mention the girl herself who was still struggling fruitlessly against him. She clearly believed he had no claim over her whatsoever. He had yet to relinquish his tight grip on her clothes. 

He yanked her unpredictably forward against him, causing her weak resistance to cease as she looked up at him innocently. Her anger too seemed to have faded with the rough jerk. She stared up at him uncertainly, and fearfully, as she should have from the beginning. As she had before he'd gone and fired her and sparked this entire outrageous event.

"I'm in no mood for your games."

She looked up at him heatedly. "I can _see_ what kind of _mood_ you're in!" 

Talking, ineffective, not surprising. 

He released the grip on her kimono only as he got a hand around to the back of her, at which point he threaded his fingers through her hair. The motion was disarming, for the poor girl had no idea what was about to befall her. 

She caught on only too quickly as he crushed her against him, his mouth seeking hers. She resisted, ineffectively, and of short duration. 

Logic taunted him while his thoughts wandered, but never far from the vixen who was returning his kiss with earnest. His tongue found and stroked her bottom lip. Her teasing, little mouth slid open to his, and he being the greedy man he was, he snatched the opportunity.

Jealous thought sprang up quite unexpectedly. Did she act like this with Senaka? Were they lovers? Even before he released the poor, battered girl he knew it wasn't so. Not Higurashi. Not Kagome. 

His angry drive was lost. He'd poured all his anger and frustration into that kiss leaving him barren. He averted his gaze from hers, unable to look into the shimmering blue pools. 

"Go."

The moment the softly spoken command was given, she was gone, and he sighed unsteadily. Everything he planned to say, he couldn't. How could he stare into those wide blue eyes and snarl vicious things like, If you're going to be anyone's whore it will be mine.' Or what was to follow the said remark, Go to bed, Higurashi and be damn glad you're going alone.' 

No, he couldn't do that staring into those expressive eyes of hers. Especially not with her looking at him reflecting all sorts of emotions he didn't want to know about let alone have to look at. He sank to the floor, tired, the day seemed wrecked already, and they had yet to even have dinner. He expected she wouldn't show for it, nor did he blame her. If her face was any judge he'd probably scared the girl witness, regardless of her reaction to his solution'. 

He distinctly remembered her falling into his arms at the doorway, her startled gasp, and the resentful glower that had appeared on Naraku's face. Most of all, he remembered her slight body shivering, from the cold or otherwise against him. He sighed again, what had he gotten himself embroiled in this time?

~X~

The tears bubbled over unwillingly as she sank into her futon and buried herself there determined never to leave her room again. She couldn't do this, she couldn't. First thing tomorrow, she was out of here. She'd go home. She was going. No more of this. No more Senaka and certainly no more of Masaharu. She'd leave him a note on his table before he woke and escape. No regrets, no looking back, nothing, she wanted out of here. She could spend the rest of her days as a shrine miko. She was determined that sleep wouldn't claim her, but she fell victim to its stealthy ways. 

She drifted fitfully in and out of sleep for hours. Knowing dawn was soon off she hauled herself out of bed and packed her meager belongings, leaving all of the kimonos she hadn't brought with her from home. Grabbing her parcels she crept down the stairs and slipped into his library, the room, as she expected was abandoned. She quickly inked a message across a blank sheet of paper. Picking up her things once more she padded to the door, grabbed her sandals and escaped into the pre-dawn night. 

The sun was just beginning to rise when she came to rest at the base of the Higurashi Shrine stairs. She joyfully ran up them, happier than ever to be home and made her way to the house at the back of the property. She was about to reach for the door when it slid open abruptly.

"Kagome!"

She found herself trapped in the warm embrace of her grandfather. 

"Kagome's home!" he shouted, and her mother came into view, surprisingly with a smile.

She was ushered within and sighed having reached the warm confines of home. She dropped her belongings inside and had some tea with her mother. To her surprise, her mother didn't ask why she was there or even if she was going back. Instead she seemed to smile knowingly at her as though her mother knew something that she didn't. 

She left the room and trudged up to her room with her things. What would she do now? She sighed leaving had been stupid. She regretted it and she hated having regrets. She'd promised herself she wouldn't regret it, a lot of good that had done her.

She sank down by the window. Would he come for her? She sighed despairingly and dropped her head down. 

"Kagome, you're home. I didn't think you'd be back for a while."

She turned and smiled weakly at her younger brother. He looked happy.

"Is everything all right?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "I was worried about you, I don't think you should go back there no matter what mama says." 

"Huh? Why not?"

"I just have a bad feeling, that's all." 

He came over to stand beside her. 

"Whenever you come back from there you don't smile. You should stay home with us."

She smiled brightly and latched her arms around him. "I'll do that."

He returned the gesture. "Promise?"

"Promise." 

* * * * 

Authors Note: Anyone who read this chapter when it was first posted will note that the ending was significantly altered when I replaced the chapter. However the part that was removed is going to be added again later but it was just too early. If you didn't see, you'll find out later. ^_^


	5. Keep Your Distance

Blind Stitch my Heart 

Part 5 – "Keep Your Distance" 

Written by: profiler120 

Rating: PG-13 (rating is probably higher than necessary) 

Email: profiler120@hotmail.com; p_120@yahoo.com

(Disclaimer: I forgot to add this but it goes without saying everyone knows I do not own Inuyasha.) 

Authors Notes: For those who read the original posted chapter 4 you might not realize I changed the last paragraph or so. Just so you're aware I'm placing the end of that chapter here at the beginning of this one. 

I finally managed to completely map out this story and it should conclude in three or four chapters. So once I get this one and "Clumsy" done I can work on my other fics. 

Thanks to Silver Dragonfly, your review was very inspiring. ^_^ 

~X~

(End of Chapter 4)

She left the room and trudged up to her room with her things. What would she do now? She sighed leaving had been stupid. She regretted it and she hated having regrets. She'd promised herself she wouldn't regret it, a lot of good that had done her.

She sank down by the window. Would he come for her? She sighed despairingly and dropped her head down. 

"Kagome, you're home. I didn't think you'd be back for a while."

She turned and smiled weakly at her younger brother. He looked happy.

"Is everything all right?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "I was worried about you, I don't think you should go back there no matter what mama says." 

"Huh? Why not?"

"I just have a bad feeling, that's all." 

He came over to stand beside her. 

"Whenever you come back from there you don't smile. You should stay home with us."

She smiled brightly and latched her arms around him. "I'll do that."

He returned the gesture. "Promise?"

"Promise." 

~X~

He was up and dressed before the sun splashed across the horizon. When he emerged from his room he found that his breakfast was almost ready and he ate in a stressed silence. His servants, Kaede and Sango had padded off into another room. 

His mind was in a whirl. He was utterly disgusted at himself. It shouldn't have been so easy for Senaka to get to him and all over that stupid girl. She was nothing but trouble, not only so but he'd been having difficulty in finding someone to marry her off to. It was entirely inexplicable. 

He frowned, not _entirely_ inexplicable. Senaka's interest in her had spread quickly and everyone he knew wouldn't even consider the girl as a viable candidate. She probably had no idea the damage he'd already wrought to her reputation without actually being physical with her. He was eager enough to seek solace in his library. 

It was impossible not to take in the ink-splattered rice paper on his table the moment he stepped inside. He remembered this table being distinctly clear of clutter. He was a naturally clean and tidy person and the servants didn't work in this room.

The message scrawled across the paper was messy and just barely readable. The author appeared to have been in a great rush. The message however was clear enough and left no doubts as to who the owner was. It was little more than a crudely written apology and a small concise statement of "I can't work here anymore." There wasn't a name, but he didn't need one to guess which one of his servants would leave the house in a pre-dawn rush. 

He wasn't sure what precisely to do about it at the moment. He could retrieve her easily enough but that would only draw Senaka again. If he left her at the Shrine however she was completely vulnerable, although he wasn't sure why he was worried about her welfare, she wasn't his concern if she didn't work for him.

Still, however it nagged at him. She wasn't like Kagura, willing to take a lover or two for recreation or for something she desired. Of course, Kagura wasn't the mainstream woman either. Did he really want the fall of perfect little Kagome on his conscience? What about Rin? 

Yamada and Kagome were cousins; she would undoubtedly be exposed to her at one point or another, wouldn't she? He couldn't possibly allow her to visit with Rin and Rin would hate that. 

He sighed it was still early. First thing in the morning and she's already causing more trouble. 

~X~

"Stop being difficult!"

"Tell Masaharu I'm not coming back, " she snarled whirling around to face him.

"_He_ didn't send me, I came on my own!" he replied with a snarl of his own. "Come on, Kagome, please?"

Her angry expression faded. "Inuyasha saying please', now that's something new."

He frowned. "Look, everyone wants you to come back."

"I guess that makes it even sadder that I can't then, doesn't it?" she smiled sadly. "Your brother is so stressful. We clash personalities and I'm not willing to be dragged through hoops for him. I don't need this kind of difficulty."

He sighed, and crossed his arms, clearly not happy. 

"Did he say anything about me?" a slightly hopeful note in her voice. 

He crossed his arms with a wistful, yet oblivious sight. "No, he went into his library and hasn't been out since. It was Sango who told me you were gone."

"Oh." 

Why was she disappointed? What a jerk, she was glad she was gone. 

"If it will keep you from falling for him then I don't want you to come back."

"Huh?"

She met his stony gaze. "You deserve better and I've seen enough girls fall for my brother, Kagome. He's really not worth all the trouble, he'd just hurt you."

She smiled sadly. "It's too late for that, he's already hurt me, but I'll recover and we'll both move on. In all truthfulness you couldn't drag me back to that house." 

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

"Not literally, idiot!" she snapped with a quirky smile and slapped his arm away when he grabbed her elbow. 

"I'm going to miss them though, especially little Rin. Well, want something to eat before you go?" 

His eyes immediately lit up and she led him into the house. 

She waved as he left, her mother standing by her side. Her grandfather and her brother were up sweeping the pathways, apparently chatting. Souta paused however and turned in her direction as though for confirmation that she wasn't really leaving. She smiled silently back at him before going back into the house with her mother. 

~X~

"You're the biggest freaking moron on the planet! What the hell did you do to Kagome?"

The door slid open roughly clattering at it slammed back and then forward again as Inuyasha pushed it closed again.

"If you break my doors you're paying for them." Sesshoumaru warned not bothering to look up.

"You didn't answer my question!" 

He looked up. "None of your business." 

"Oh sure, because Kagome runs home every day before dawn when you're _not_ here! It must have been you, she said so herself!"  
"You spoke to her?" 

Their golden gazes met in a fierce clash. 

"When?" he asked, raising his voice just slightly. 

"This morning," Inuyasha replied, plopping down onto the floor. "I went to the Shrine."

"I see. What did she say?"

"She said she's not coming back."

"Is that it?" He seemed wholly bored and dropped his gaze back down to his book. "You spend too much time with her, you are marrying Yamada, so stop dallying with Higurashi."

Sesshoumaru took careful note of the slight hue that lit up his younger brother's cheeks. "It's nothing like that!" 

Inuyasha pulled himself to his feet.

"I'm not directly responsible for Kagome's safety, _you_ are. Kagome's mother's not all there anymore, she won't have any idea what kind of man Senaka is. Are you willing simply to write her off?"

Inuyasha grew impatient waiting for an answer that wasn't forthcoming. 

"Fine. I'll bring her back to the house."

"You'll do no such thing. Higurashi isn't your concern, as you so stated, so stay out of it." 

"Keh!" He exclaimed and with a dramatic huff, he was gone leaving the contemplative older brother once again alone, but anything but at peace.

The situation with the girl was altogether aggravating. He had to do something; indecisiveness had never been a quality of his. He stood; perhaps visiting the Higurashi Shrine was in order. 

The weather was rather mild he noted as he stepped outside. There had been a light frost the night before but it had since melted away leaving no traces of its presence. He peered about absently still in contemplation about Higurashi even as his feet determined to take him to the Shrine. 

At the edge of his property he spotted two miniscule figures on the trail. He, paying them little mind, turned in the direction of town and began walking. Perhaps others would think it odd, surely so when he arrived at the Higurashi Shrine, but what did he care? His horses could use the rest anyway.

The two figures became clearer as they approached. One was clearly a little girl, not even waist high on her taller, male companion. Yet as they neared the male figure became more and more clear. As soon as he got a good look at the streaming pools of dark hair he knew whom the man was. He knew of no man with hair of that shade and length in this area but Senaka.

He stopped before they were close and waited for them to approach him. Senaka, naturally recognizing him as well, stopped, as did the young girl at his side. 

Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl dressed in a plain white kimono and with matching white flowers in her equally white hair. The only brilliance about the girl was the sparkling blue eyes that lit her face almost serenely.

"Masaharu-sama, I heard you were in town."

He ignored the remark. "Who is this?" he motioned to the silent girl.

"This is Kanna."

"One of your children, I assume?"

Senaka grinned but otherwise did not confirm or deny the theory. _One_ of his children to be certain. He was rumored to have a troop of them and seemed more than willing to take the children from their unwed mothers and keep them himself. Why, one could only wonder. 

"What business have you with Higurashi?" 

Might as well address the problem directly.

"Striking girl. Had I known Kikyo's cousin was so much more appealing I'd have come sooner." 

"Higurashi belongs to me, stay away from her."

He merely smiled in a small, sinister fashion turning his head slightly away. "She has not said so to me, and seems happy enough with my attention. Just a few days ago she pulled me out of the house so we could be alone, perhaps you are mistaken."

Sesshoumaru didn't challenge this. She had admitted to taking Senaka outside herself. 

"I issue warnings only once." 

Although angered by the response received, Senaka withdrew. The girl scampered along beside him quietly as they retreated. Sesshoumaru followed them some distance until they reached the town, at which point he lost sight of them. 

The discussion with Senaka was but a momentary setback. Both of them knew it. Senaka was too determined to be scared off by threats and too non-confrontational to risk a direct fight with him. He had to do something about her. There was virtually no way to keep her away from him unless he forbid her from leaving the house and that might prove to be difficult as well. She had a streak of disobedience through her that might be tamable but he wasn't certain. Nor was he certain he had the time to attempt such.

He had barely reached the top of the stairs before there was a tugging at his garments. He peered down and found a young boy staring up at him with wide, brown eyes.

"You're here to take my sister away aren't you?"

He certainly was perceptive for one so young.

"Is she here?"

He shook his head no.

"Really, then where is she?"

"I don't know."

The boy was lying. "Do you know who I am?"

"Another man after my sister." He crossed his arms and took on an expression quite close to pouting.

"'Another' man?"

He nodded earnestly. "The other man left just a few hours ago. I got rid of him though."

Sesshoumaru stiffened. Had Senaka come here looking for Kagome, and encountered the kid and believed him?

"Who was this man?"

"He didn't say but he had this long, girly hair."

"Was he alone?" He asked absently.

"No he had this weird little girl with him. She was dressed all in white, it was creepy."

"Souta! Where are you, we have to-"

Both males looked up. 

"Kagome!" The boy shouted. "You're not supposed to be here!"

She was staring beyond him toward Sesshoumaru. 

"Don't you have somewhere else to be, Masaharu-sama?" she asked pointedly. 

"No," he growled, stepping around the boy and stalking toward her. "I would like to speak with you privately, Higurashi."

The look she was giving him was not accommodating. "Fine." 

She reluctantly led him away from the shrine toward the garden at the back of the property. 

"Why do you insist upon staying out of doors in your condition?"

"I don't have a condition, it was a little cold, it went away." She snapped, facing away from him. "What brings you by here? Want to get your fortune told?" she asked, a false note of hopefulness in her voice.

"You irritate me, Higurashi. I expressly told you not to see Senaka and you ignored me." 

"Well then Masaharu-sama, what should I have done?" She faced him blankly but her voice barely concealing the mocking tone. 

He glanced away. He wasn't going to allow her to get to him this time. She may have a short temper but he certainly didn't. 

"You should have immediately told him to leave. You're only encouraging his visits, and I do not approve."

"What business is it of yours anyway?"

"It's my house." 

She looked momentarily stunned. "Oh. Look, I'm sorry about the whole Senaka thing. I really didn't think it was that important."

"Senaka Naraku doesn't care about your interests, only his own."

"You shouldn't either," she replied but without heat or conviction. 

He peered in her direction. The girl was kneeling down by a dwarf tree fingering its evergreen leaves. She was being strangely complacent with him. She had yet to look back at him since they'd entered this garden area. 

"Senaka is interested only in making you another of his lovers and then discarding you when he found someone more interesting. Would you dishonor your family so?"

She sighed wistfully as though she'd known all along and was simply telling herself otherwise. "No."

"You cannot be adequately protected from him here."

"Protected?" She suddenly looked up but not toward him. "Why do I need to be protected?"

"Although he may not look it, Senaka would have no problem taking you by force."

She whipped around toward him as though by looking at him she could confirm or deny his statement. She looked at him intently a moment and then away hastily, her delicate brows drawing downward in consideration.

"The things a smiling face can hide," she mused reflectively staring up. "Is that why _you_ never smile?"

Their gazes met again. It was interesting that her confrontational personality seemed to have been sucked right out of her. 

"I can't" she trailed off and looked away. "I can't come back to work for you."

"Why not?" 

"I promised. I promised Souta that I wouldn't."

He turned fully toward her. "Souta?"

"My brother."

"Ah. Surely your brother wants what's best for you."

She laughed suddenly. "And that's you?"

He shot her a stern look.

"Right. Not funny." She said with the utmost seriousness but a trace of a smile still played upon her lips. "I still can't go, so that's that. Besides I don't think my mother wants me to."

As though beckoned the woman herself slid open the back sliding door and appeared with a wide, oblivious smile. "Ah, Kagome. Are you leaving again? I have all your things ready."

Kagome groaned while he grinned victoriously.

~X~

"Kagome!"

A girl shot from the house, almost knocking her down and succeeding in dropping her bag. 

"Hi Rin."

"Rin missed you bunches! It was boring without you, everyone was frowning."

Kagome smiled. "Oh well, we'll fix that right?"

The girl was enthusiastic in her reply before she took nearly the same action with Masaharu behind her. She didn't catch her Master's lowly voiced reply. She was successfully distracted as Sango appeared in the doorway and helped her with her things.

"I'm glad you're back." Was Sango's sedate reply even as she tossed suspicious glances back at the Master.

The two girls stepped in and immediately disappeared up the stairs and walked off in the direction of Kagome's room leaving the Master and his ward alone.

"Ooohh! The Master went to get you personally! I wish I was so lucky!" Sango exclaimed the moment the door was closed.

"Sango! It's not like that." She protested feebly.

"Of course not, that's why you're blushing four shades of red. Oh, how sweet! You should have told me."

"Told you what?"

"That you and him- right! So, what else can I help you with?"

Kagome looked up at the abrupt change of topic and found the Master and Rin in her doorway. 

"You have something for Rin?" he asked, trying to hide the grin at overhearing their ridiculous conversation. He honestly wasn't sure whether to grin or glower at where the conversation was obviously heading. His servants were now hinting at a romantic connection between him and Kagome. He sighed inaudibly watching silently as her face lit as she realized what he wanted.

"Oh! Of course." She withdrew the fine pink kimono she'd sewn for the girl and handed it over to her, head lowered slightly.

Rin drew in a sharp, dramatic breath and then squealed with delight. "Rin is so happy! Sesshoumaru-sama is the best!" 

She danced around him holding her kimono in her hands, as it fell out of its folds and dragged slightly on the floor. 

"Thank you Kagome-chan!" 

With that, the girl flounced out of the room holding her new treasure. Her voice raised in joyful off-key singing as she went echoing through the house and drifting back to the sewing room.

"Is there something else you needed?"

He glanced away from the door and toward her. Her hands were folded in front of her and she was now standing on the opposite side of the table, clear across the room from him. He'd once thought he made her nervous, now he was fairly certain she didn't want to be within arms reach of him, especially if they were alone.

It wasn't an altogether bad idea either. Although he was certain he had the patience to forgo sensually assaulting her again, he wasn't certain that she wouldn't once again be the cause of him loosing his temper. While discovering that she was a very pleasant outlet for releasing his more heated emotions wasn't disagreeable, he quite enjoyed this breakthrough. Still though, if anyone found out

"No, there's nothing else."

He stood then, as though waiting for _her_ to leave. He watched as she folded down by the table, her back to him absently picking up an elegant bolt of hand painted white silk. He watched her a moment, absorbed in his thoughts, not really seeing her.

She was so 

He lowered his head slightly in contemplation. Her being here was just right. Kagome was his. Hadn't he made this determination already? 

There were many pieces that made up his master puzzle- his lands, his houses, his ward, and many other effects. It seemed somewhere along the line this girl, this insignificant seamstress, had become a piece of that puzzle as well. 

He narrowed his eyes as the revelation. If this was going to be so, then just giving warnings to Senaka was insufficient. He fisted a hand. No, this called for more serious repercussions. It called for

He grinned, turning away from the image of her kneeling by her table. 

"I'll be gone a few days, and just so there's no misunderstandings, you are allowed no visitors. Got that?"

"Yes Master," she chirped tightly not turning back to face him.   
He grinned once more. Might as well drop by to see Inuyasha and have him make sure the girl stayed out of trouble. He was at least able to take care of that and if he so much as breathed a word of suspicion about Senaka he was certain his brother would do everything short of sleeping outside her door to keep her safe.

Now that Kagome was temporarily out of the way, he mused as he strolled down to his library all he had to do was have Jaken prepare his things and off he would go. He smirked evilly; he felt the urge to be malicious.

His most faithful servant was standing outside his library doors, staring down at the fine wood flooring on which he stood. He was half leaning on the old staff he carried with him everywhere, some family heirloom he knew little about. 

"Jaken."

The servant straightened up, scrambling to appear presentable. "Yes Sesshoumaru-sama? How may this Jaken serve you?"

"Prepare my things, we're going on a trip."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama, right away."

He watched the small framed servant scramble away eagerly before stepping into his library. Inuyasha was likely to turn up at his door sometime within the hour as he normally did. Now all he had to do was wait and plan. 

~X~

"Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama, what an honor to have you grace my humble abode once more." 

The man kneeled lowly and Sesshoumaru stepped past him absently, barely sparing him a glance. The man sprung up and hastily served his guest sake, which Sesshoumaru didn't drink.

"I have a job for you Kaijinbou." Sesshoumaru stated coldly. 

The huddled man before him flashed a feral grin. Two tufts of dark hair sprung out from behind his small ears as he stared at his Master. 

"You know of a man called Senaka Naraku' do you not?"

Kaijinbou chuckled. "Oh yes, we have met. Is my business with this Senaka?" 

Sesshoumaru returned his underlings grin. "Our business is not _with_ him, but his possessions."

"Eh?" It took but a moment before the evil glint returned to Kaijinbou's gaze. "Ah, I see. Which of his possessions do you wish to relieve him of?"

"Not relieve," Sesshoumaru countered. "I have been told that Senaka has begun to invest heavily in foreign trading. Find out what he's shipping, it would be a shame to lose valuable cargo."

There was but one thing Senaka Naraku valued more than his women, it was his money. This would be his warning, if he continued he'd sink the entire company. Senaka had no idea just how much power the Masaharu Family still held, but he was willing to perform demonstrations. Threatening the girl was one thing but making an issue with him personally was quite another and he wasn't about to allow it. He growled lowly to himself as he stood. 

"I'll leave the matter to you. I will be in town for a few days, come see me when your task is completed and you will be rewarded for your success."

He didn't mention failure- he didn't have to. No one failed Masaharu Sesshoumaru. 

Kaijinbou had been working for Sesshoumaru a number of years. He did primarily whatever Sesshoumaru told him to, and was something a kin to a servant. 

No other words were exchanged as he left the small dwelling and headed back to where Jaken would be waiting for him. Yet as he mounted his proud white stallion he couldn't help think that perhaps this wasn't as much of a personal affront to himself as he'd managed to convince himself. He'd been thinking about the girl all day, ever since the sun had streamed in on him that morning. He wanted to kick himself for wondering what she was doing. 

He wouldn't have done all this just for her, he told himself. He wouldn't be risking himself or his family name for less than being personally disrespected, and yet 

The troublesome feeling remained, lingering throughout the rest of the day. 

~X~

"Where have you been?"

Kanna, by his side, quickly scurried away into the dim recesses of the mansion leaving him alone. He looked up meeting the steely gaze of his father, Onigumo. 

"I went looking for your darling Kikyo."

"Oh? Find her?"

"No." Naraku replied sitting down across from his stoic father. "However I did find her cousin Higurashi Kagome."

Onigumo blinked. "Higurashi, did you say?"

Naraku nodded. "Heard of the family?"

He shrugged just slightly. "Who else have you seen?"

Naraku raised an eyebrow. "No one significant."

"Really."

Naraku looked up sharply at the dry, sarcastic tone.

"You're certain?"

He felt his skin grow cold at the tone of his father. "Relatively."

"That's unfortunate, I was hoping you would have an explanation of why I lost several million Yen in cargo."

"Why would I know anything about that? I'm not interested in your shipping goods."

"The ship was attacked, and sunk by a thug called Kaijinbou. Surely you know who this is."

It took him a moment to register the name. "Masaharu Sesshoumaru, Kaijinbou is one of minions, isn't he?"

"Well at least you aren't a complete skirt-chasing idiot."

Naraku scowled. 

"What business have you with Masaharu that he would go on the offensive?"

"It was a diminutive confrontation over a girl under his care. I can't imagine why he went through all the trouble." Silently, he sat in remembrance of the cold gaze leveled upon him by the said Lord. 

"You have drawn hostile attentions to us over a girl? Must I remind you _**again**_ that your _**only** _concerns are to be for the family business? You can have any village girl you want, but you go chasing some female of his that obviously upset the bastard!" 

"How was I to know he fancied her?"

"Forget the girl, cut your losses, and get back to your assignment."

"Higurashi Kagome is Kikyo's nearly identical cousin. Young, beautiful, _unmarried_ cousin who works for Masaharu."

Onigumo paused sparing his son another glance. "Is that so?"

Naraku nodded in affirmation.

"The Higurashi Family I've heard so many rumors about them being the guardians of some ancient artifact. I wonder" He mused aloud. "Very well, but if you want this girl there's only one way to go about it."

Naraku glowered. "I refuse-"

"You have one option! Marry the girl or cast her off and get back to work. I will not be disobeyed!"

Naraku growled to himself. "As you wish father."

Onigumo chuckled as his son stood and walked to the door. "Do not be so glum Naraku. Marrying this Kagome girl will put you in very close proximity to your first desire, wouldn't it? You would have unlimited access to your wife's cousin, Kikyo, wouldn't you like that?" Onigumo purred pleased when a wicked grin appeared on his son's face. 

"How thoughtful Father, I will go to see Higurashi at once." 

Yet as he left the residence Naraku couldn't help but wonder if this plan served nothing more than to get _his father_ closer to Kikyo. It had been his father that had first viewed the girl with lustful eyes, not him.

Although, he thought absently, Kikyo was likely to loose her appeal once she was married and after his father had had his way with her. Kagome however was a suitable replacement, and damn his father to hell, no one was touching _her_ but him. 

~X~

Author's Notes:

Please note: I added Kaijinbou as an underling of Sesshoumaru. I think I got his name right, but it's been a while since I've seen the episode. For anyone who doesn't know, Kaijinbou is the guy who created the Toukijin, Sesshoumaru's demon sword from the fangs of Goshinki. But everyone should know that, so we're good. ^_^ 


	6. A Safety Net With Holes

Blind Stitch my Heart 

Part 6 – "A Safety Net With Holes" 

Written by: profiler120 

Rating: PG-13 (rating is probably higher than necessary) 

Email: profiler120@hotmail.com; 

(Disclaimer: I forgot to add this but it goes without saying everyone knows I do not own Inuyasha.) 

Authors Notes: Poor little Jaken, nobody likes Jaken. Granted, he's a little rough around the edges, but I don't think he's all that bad really. Am I the only one who thinks so? 

A little shorter than I wanted but I didn't want to get into anything that would upset the next chapter. I thought Onigumo's suggestion of marriage was quick and didn't make much sense so I included an explanation of that thought that hopefully makes more sense. 

* * *

He was far more fatigued from the several-day trip than he realized, he thought as he slid the door to his home open stepping inside the warm, cozy residence. He discarded his shoes at the door and proceeded into the main room and from there to the dining room.

He almost groaned at the sight of his younger sibling engaged in a rather heated argument with the troublesome seamstress he'd not stopped thinking of since the moment he'd gone.

They both abruptly stopped talking as he entered their midst. His brother turned to him with a blank expression while the girl looked concerned. 

"Are you unwell Master, is there anything I can get for you?"

Her shimmering eyes betrayed her worry, and somehow the expression was worth the fatigue. He almost half smiled to allay her fears when he realized his brother was still standing next to her.

"Well?" he snapped at the boy who immediately tensed. 

"What? I did what you said, she didn't go anywhere!" Inuyasha protested as though he were about to lay into him with insults about his performance on the assigned task.

One glance at her face confirmed this. She was scowling at Inuyasha, who had apparently, done his job quite well. He pushed past the two and settled onto a cushion, sighing. 

"Go away." He quietly urged attaching no name to the order.

The two exchanged glances before Inuyasha shrugged and walked off clearly happy to be dismissed of his guard duty if his not-so-inaudible mutterings were any sign. Kagome frowned at his retreating back before turning her gaze back to him.

He looked up, knowing they were now alone. She still looked anxious about him.

"How about some tea?" she suggested.

He grunted in reply and she apparently took this as a yes and scurried off to retrieve some. His eyes flitted closed as he reveled in the warm comfort of the room. When had living here become so easy? 

She returned a few short moments later with a tray on which the teapot and a few other items were placed. She prepared everything for him and being as exhausted as he was, he said nothing. 

She was chattering away about how thin and drawn he looked while murmuring encouragements for him to eat something' and then following it with get some rest'. He turned his sharp gold gaze toward her.

"I can't do both at the same time." He droned quietly. 

For a moment, she looked surprised, but the look fell under her smile. "Of course not but you should do one or the other. How about something to eat? Would you like something?"

"I didn't hire you to cook." 

"Oh, I can't cook, but Sango and Kaede can." 

She responded with another smile.

"No," he groaned, standing. "I'm going to bed." 

Halfway to the door he paused and turned back and just stared. She was there, staring right back with a weak smile plastered on her lips. Finally, after the extended pause, he gave his order. "No visitors."

* * *

He was suitably recovered within the next day and once again overseeing his household. Kaede and Sango were in the kitchen, Rin was out with her instructor, Inuyasha had gone into town with the priest, and Kagome was upstairs sewing. Things finally seemed normal again, as normal as they had ever been when he lived here anyway. If nothing else, it was quiet. 

Visitors, however, were not expected, he thought grimly as he heard knocking at the door. He rose, determined to be rid of his would-be' guest. 

He was not expecting to find himself staring down at a fresh-faced teen from the village, who was at the moment shifting nervously under his intense gaze.

"Mmm my apologies I am supposed to come and escort Higurashi Kagome back to the Higurashi Shrine at once. Her family has sent me."

In proof of the statement he thrust his hands forward in which a letter was extended. Sesshoumaru took the offending notice and quickly read it over, and then once again. This couldn't be right 

"Masaharu-sama, 

We wish to extend our greatest thanks to you for employing our precious Kagome during this time. We think and hope the experience has been well for her, but we believe the time has come for her to return home. 

An acceptable offer has been made for her and we believe it is time for her to leave us and finally wed. It is our dearest-wish that our precious Kagome be well taken care of in life, and thusly why she should be leaving your service to enter into the service of a wife. Again, our thanks, and regards.

Higurashi." 

Sesshoumaru looked up, turning his steely gaze on the messenger before turning swiftly and closing the door in the face of the teen boy rudely. He strode quickly up the stairs and stepped into the sewing room.

"Kagome," he called, not waiting for her to notice him.

She looked up, apparently startled by his tone, and blinked in innocent confusion.

"Yes Masaharu-sama?"

He dropped the note allowing it to flit down and rest in her lap. She picked up the note and read it quietly to herself and promptly paled. 

"M-marriage? M-me?" she stuttered.

"They have sent a messenger for you. He's waiting downstairs."

She stood, apparently dazed, and slipped past him, the note still clutched in her dainty fingers. He watched her go silently, still contemplating this new course of action. All the trouble he'd gone through and now they were 

He wouldn't think of it. He wouldn't get involved any further with the damnable family. He should've known they'd be trouble, she was certainly enough of it. Let them have her back, he thought standing now at the doorway of her chambers, watching as she picked up her things packing them away into her bag once more. 

How many times had this happened already? This now, would be the last time, he thought watching as she straightened her frame and pulled the ribbon from her hair allowing it to fall flat down her back. He would no longer interfere, he thought, pushing away from the doorway and making his way downstairs to seek solace in his library.

He would no longer get involved with her or her family or anything in any way connected to the Higurashi's unless it had to do directly with Yamada. It was the only exception he could allow.

* * *

She opened the front door wearily, and immediately her package was plucked from her arm. 

"Higurashi-san! How good to see you! I was very unsure as to what to do."

"H-Houjo?"

He smiled brightly. "Your grandfather asked me to make sure you got back all right. I heard the good news, congratulations."

She thanked him weakly and stepped out before closing the door softly behind her. It would be the last time. He was still smiling at her, but the expression dimmed when he looked closer at her.

"Aren't you happy? I thought you had wanted to get married for a while, at least that's what your mother" he trailed off. 

"It's nothing, Houjo-san. Thank you for coming. I was just surprised by the suddenness of it all. H-how have you been? Well?" she inquired, eager to turn the topic away from her apparent upcoming nuptials and dreading her return home. 

They walked and talked, one step closer to home, another step farther away from the place that had caused her so much conflict. The place she had brought so much conflict _to_.

Houjo was a familiar, but surprising face to see. He'd gotten so tall since she'd last seen him, she noted as they walked along idly. He blathered on, oblivious to whether or not she was paying attention, but that's just how he was. Sweet, ignorant, but surprisingly not shy about what he wanted. 

The shrine stairs were a welcoming sight as she reached them eager to part company with her overly friendly escort. Houjo was friendly, but sometimes it was too much. She skipped up the stairs quickly and stepped into the open courtyard. 

Her grandfather was there, broom in hand. He looked up upon hearing her and greeted her warmly telling her to hurry into the house and meet her mother, who was waiting on her. She scurried onward quickly leaving Houjo behind her. Her mother stood just inside the doorway speaking with her younger brother. 

"Ah, Kagome, I'm glad your home. Go on, Souta, your sister and I need to speak."

The boy slipped past her after warmly greeting her and disappeared outside and Kagome took off after her mother.

"What's going on?"

Kagome followed her mother into another room where the woman calmly kneeled down into a seated position.

"We had the most unexpected visit yesterday." She finally raised her head to meet her daughter's gaze. "A young man has offered for you Kagome, and we have approved."

"J-Just like that? He walks in and you just agreed?"

She fell into a heap across from her mother in a very unladylike fashion, but her mother didn't comment. 

"Ah, but he is not a stranger, you worry needlessly. His name is Senaka Naraku, you know him do you not?" Her mother smiled genteelly.

"S-Senaka Naraku," Kagome breathed in surprise. "Yes, I know him."

"You sound disappointed. Chin up dear, he is young and wealthy, he will be good for you and good for our family." 

Her mother smiled once more and Kagome couldn't help but smile back even as she felt the beginnings of dread. Naraku was attractive to be certain, and wealthy even according to her mothers account, but how would he be as a husband? She suddenly had a very dark vision of her bright future'. 

* * *

Sesshoumaru slid gracefully down from his horse leaving care of the animal to his servant as he stalked up to the house. He wondered what he was doing here, even as he knew it was the damn girl's fault. 

If he hadn't come home, none of this conceivably would've happened. And at the moment that seemed like a positive thing. The mansion he was currently stalking toward was grand, not more grand than his own however. 

It had been easy enough to discover the name of her new betrothed. Senaka Naraku, it had been just short of a shock for him. Why? It now plagued him. Why did Senaka wish to enter into a marriage contract with her? Why? What could he possibly gain from this? 

Surely there was the connection to Kikyo, his first desire since they were cousins, but why else? That couldn't possibly be enough to want this. The Higurashi Family contained a long line of prestigious individuals and the Shrine named for them had been in their care for countless years. 

He raised his hand and knocked, turning his head away from the doorway still perplexed. Still, he was determined to discover the reason. The door was dragged open and he blinked in astonishment as he gazed into bright ruby colored eyes.

"Kagura," he stated his tone not relaying his shock. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama, what a surprise. I didn't expect to see you here, come in."

He gave her a stern look and remained firm. 

"I am looking for Senaka Naraku, is he here, or is he not?" 

Her lips turned up into a devilish little smile. "He is. Come in and I will tell him you are here." 

"What are you doing here?" he asked, now extremely suspicious of the woman that had formerly been his houseguest. 

"I live here." She replied. "Naraku and I are half siblings with different mothers. I will tell him you are here, I'm sure he'll be delighted." 

She was smiling impishly at him again before she trudged off to a different room. He decided to put Kagura out of mind for now; he could deal with her later. He glanced around as he waited. It was, all in all, a typical house. There was nothing unusual or startling about his surroundings and he gave up his observation of it when he heard footsteps re-approaching.

Kagura appeared, alone, in the doorway ahead. "He has invited you back to his study room. If you will come with me," she offered.

He didn't bother replying but proceeded forward following her lead through the sets of doors until she opened one final set of sliding doors and there inside was the dark haired menace.

"Masaharu-sama it is a great honor to have you visit. May I inquire as to why I am paid such homage today?" Despite the flowery speech his eyes were cold, and unwelcoming.

"I am here about Higurashi, do not play ignorant. Why do you want to marry her?" 

Senaka smiled thinly. "She is a lovely girl, and I am in need of a wife and since Kikyo is unavailable, Kagome is a more than suitable replacement." 

"That explains nothing." 

"So I have not been a pillar of righteousness, it does not mean that marriage is out of the question. I have no doubts that she is perfectly suited to my needs."

Sesshoumaru fell silent a moment and then continued. "How are you related to Kagura?" 

Senaka paused momentarily at the abrupt change of topic before replying. "She is my younger half sister, one of my father's former wives' only child. Why does it interest you?"

He turned stiffly away. "It doesn't." 

He quickly left the residence eager to be rid of it and it's inhabitants. Jaken was standing by the horses straining to keep them in line.

"All go well, Master?" 

"No," he growled, mounting his horse. "I'm going to the Shrine."

The servant just barely heard his lord's last comments before he was galloping away while little Jaken was left trying to get control of his animal, let alone ride him. 

The thought that Senaka was in need of a wife was utterly ridiculous. The wife cared for the household and children and Senaka had money enough to pay for servants in those areas. Unless he needed someone loyal and didn't want outsiders in the house because of his potential revolutionary motives, he thought but dispelled the idea even though it was reasonable. Kagome surely wouldn't go for things like that.

Although if she were married to him she could be bullied into saying nothing, bogged down with fear of what he may do to her, not to mention her exposure to Senaka Onigumo. She hadn't even met the man that would be her new father-in-law, and his reputation was far worse than that of his son.

He growled. Stupid girl had to get involved with this family above all others? He was right in his characterization of her, she was a magnet for trouble. 

Senaka's mansion was just outside of the village and the Higurashi Shrine was clear at the other side. His own mansion was on the outskirts of the village some miles out going in the same direction. He was just about half way there and cutting through town, ignoring the stares from the dazed townspeople. He did not give them the privilege of seeing him often, not to mention alone and without his servants. 

He was forced to tether the horse when he arrived at the shrine since Jaken was nowhere in sight and may further be delayed given his past history with the animals. He stalked across the empty courtyard and back toward the house, unable to repress the glare that had settled upon his features. 

There was no logical reason for him to be running around like this, he told himself as he rapped on the door. After a lengthy pause the door finally slid open and he found himself staring into the familiar eyes of the boy, Souta. 

"Where are your guardians?"

"Come on in, I'll tell mom and grandpa that you're here." The boy cheerily acknowledged trudging away leaving his guest alone at the doorway.

He scowled to himself stepping just inside before sliding his shoes off his feet and following the boy into another room.

There, inside he found the girl herself seated with her mother. They both looked up at his arrival and Kagome stood. 

"Kagome, go get your grandfather, he's out in the garden." Her mother stated, all the while smiling gently at him.

"Yes mother," she turned away from him and slipped out a back door. 

He ended up being seated across from her, a cup of something or other being placed in front of him. The wait for her other guardian, her male guardian, was a short one as the old man came hobbling in the door that Kagome had gone out of. He kneeled down beside his daughter and turned his gaze up toward him.

"Masaharu-sama, what brings you all this way?" he croaked lowly.

"I have heard the you have engaged your daughter to Senaka Naraku."

The old man nodded. "Yes, yes, this is so, this is so."

"Why?"

"Eh?" The man raised a brow. 

"Why did you choose him? Surely you've heard of his reputation."

Higurashi simply shook his head. "Times are changing, we put little faith into a one's reputation nowadays. You come with an offer to challenge?"

He almost blanched. "I did not." He stood abruptly. "That is all I wished to know." He bit out curtly before leaving the residence. 

Jaken was sliding off his horse as he reemerged into the courtyard. 

"Home Jaken."

The nerve of some people and their overly active mouths, he thought grimly. If her family wanted to trust her future and their family name with such an association who was he to care that they ruined themselves? 

The Higurashi Family may have once been prestigious but apparently those capable of managing the family were long gone and only those two were left, and Kagome had to suffer with their incompetence. 

Jaken was left alone in the courtyard amidst a new struggle with his horse to get back on as Sesshoumaru deserted him once more.

* * *

"He's gone." 

Naraku glanced up as Kagura slung herself in the doorway. 

"What do you want?" he bit out, unhappy with her disturbing him, it was bad enough he was staying with him at all. 

"I heard from father you're getting married soon. How'd you get roped into that?" The grin spread across her face was derisive. 

"Mind your business and stay out of mine," he warned, turning his gaze toward the table once more where a spread of papers was laid out. 

With a flick of her wrist, she had covered her impish grin behind the cover of her favorite white fan. 

"As you like, Naraku," she begrudgingly conceded and retreated from the room leaving him alone. 

He sighed a small sigh of reprieve as she left him to his thoughts once more. His half sister was a constant grind on his nerves. 

He'd successfully acquired Kagome, although their wedding wouldn't be for several months. Perhaps his easy acquisition was somewhat disappointing, but it was a small victory over that stuck up Masaharu Sesshoumaru. The quiet fury of the noble lord was enough to please him just that much more, provided he disregarded the potential consequences of such an action if the man determined to aggressively come after him. The possibility of this happening however seemed slight. 

He turned his attention to the spread of papers before him once again. His father had set him to the task of investigating the Higurashi Shrine and family. His father, Senaka Onigumo, was nothing, if not a history buff and avid collector of old and powerful items. Rumors of all such items always caught his attention. 

As his father's only son he had been regaled with stories of an ancient artifact called the Shikon no tama that supposedly had the power to grant wishes. He'd never believed the stories, but his father was taken in by it whole-heartedly and had searched fruitlessly for it. 

Just several months past his father had been told by a panic induced monk that the treasure he sought had been long guarded by a line of powerful priestesses and was hidden at a discreet shrine, but he knew not which one.

The reason behind the founding of the shrine was unknown, but nothing about it was unusual. He had heard rumors about the Higurashi Shrine; some believed it was one of the shrines and families that fit with the few unknown details about the artifact, but it was little to go on. Since the name had popped up more than once however his father was becoming even more suspicious of it and thus the quick suggestion for marriage. 

Not only was the jewel incentive enough for this discreet infiltration but also he was, in fact, in need of a wife and Higurashi Kagome was the perfect replacement for Yamada Kikyo. Her physical attributes were a close match to that of his first marital interest and he found her personality to be overall more pleasing than Kikyo's had been. Not only was this so, he had faith that once her loyalty was acquired, it would be difficult to break, and that such an warm hearted girl would accept and care for his children previously birthed by other women.

He smiled weakly; spring was only three or four months off now. Even though he wanted the wedding now his father insisted they wait until spring as was customary and there had been no arguing. Despite his own interests in the affair, it seemed his father's sense of tradition was ingrained, despite motivation to speed things up. He was helpless to do anything about it, being thusly trapped by his father's will. 

Until the day he was freed from such constraints, he'd deal with his circumstances as they were. So far, things weren't turning out so bad. He would be meeting with the Higurashi family later on in the week for a dinner engagement, and he had been informed that she would be there. So until he was free of his father, having Kagome would ease his tensions. 

* * *

Sesshoumaru galloped back toward his mansion, deep in thought. He found his brother on the front lawn with the priest and one of his servants, the girl, Sango he believed was her name. He dismounted, pleased when Jaken showed up, and left the care of the animal to him before passing by their little group and heading back into the house. The day was shot. 

"Hey." 

He paused, turning back just before he reached his library.

"What is it?" he asked with a note of disdain. He didn't feel like company or entertaining his brother's inane questions at the moment. He needed to think.

"Where's Kagome anyway? I haven't seen her all day, did you fire her again?" Inuyasha looked as though he were just waiting for a positive response before he began complaining.

"I did not, her family requested her home again. She's getting married."

It took a moment for him to comprehend exactly what he'd been told before the shock and then the curiosity set in.

"M-married?"

"That's what I said, married, now go away."

He had almost escaped his brother's questions when the one question he couldn't get away from was posed. The one he didn't want to think about or even remember at the moment.

"Who's she marrying?"

He turned toward the door and pulled it open intending to ignore the question.

"Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha called almost in a warning tone or maybe he was just concerned.

"She's marrying Senaka Naraku." 

"N-Naraku?" he sputtered. 

"That is what I said, are you paying attention?" He snapped stepping in and closing the door impolitely behind him cutting off any more inquiries.

Inuyasha, not discouraged by the rude mannerisms of his brother stepped inside after him much to his displeasure.

"Inuyasha, go away."

"I will not. What do you mean she's marrying Senaka?"

Sesshoumaru lifted his head meeting the golden gaze that was nearly an identical match to his own. "What part of that do you fail to comprehend exactly?"

"Does her mother know?"

"Of course she knows, idiot, they made the arrangements." 

"Are they stupid or something? Senaka Naraku, of all people?! What are you gonna do?"

He glared. "What am I going to do? Nothing, it's none of my business, why would I even get involved?"

"Keh!" 

There were plenty of reasons to get involved, he thought to himself but he wasn't about to voice them to his brother. If he was going to marry her, then he'd be related to Kikyo and Kikyo was marrying his brother. This marriage was all too convenient for Senaka. Not even to mention his exposure and linkage to his own family name, and that was the last thing he personally needed, a connection to Senaka. 

He refrained from growling, his brother had taken a seat across from him and was silently brooding as though planning Senaka's destruction on his own. 

"Well?"

Inuyasha looked up. "Well, what?"

"Why are you still here?"

"I'm waiting to see what you're going to do about Kagome, like I said." He replied smugly.

"I intend to do nothing, did I not say so?"

"You can't do nothing-" he trailed off suddenly as though if struck by sudden inspiration. "This is easy to fix. You marry her."

The unexpectedness of the suggestion was startling in it's intensity and he worried briefly he'd lost his composure. Inuyasha simply stared at him, arms crossed, grinning like a cat that had finally bested the mouse he'd been itching to catch. 

"Have you been drinking, or have I been disillusioned about how stupid you truly are?" 

Inuyasha brushed off the comment and stood turning slightly away tossing a backwards glance toward his older brother.

"Keh, figures." 

Sesshoumaru watched him go in silence not about to even _consider_ his younger brother's rash suggestion. He decided with swift and sudden certainly, the girl was no longer his concern, simple as that. He'd gone out of his way for her, foolishly, he now realized. 

There was no way he was going to sacrifice his lifestyle to save the lowly girl, despite anything and everything. 


	7. It Wasn't Supposed to Happen

Blind Stitch my Heart 

Part 7 – "It wasn't supposed to happen..." 

Written by: profiler120 

Rating: PG-13 (rating is probably higher than necessary) 

Email: profiler120@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha. 

Authors Notes: This chapter has much shorter scenes than the last, and switches quite frequently. 

Reviewer: death-resurrected – I really thought of it more as Inuyasha being protective of Kagome rather than attracted to her. She was the first girl that really ever looked past his condescending attitude and was nice to him. As for Kikyo, I always found it difficult to pin down her personality so I wrote her to be a little more open. 

* * * *

Kagome sighed heavily as she slid the door of her home closed and walked, lowly in spirit, across the courtyard to the shrine. She stepped within and padded toward the back room, sliding back the ornately painted doors and slipping inside. 

She settled down heavily onto the mat and sighed. She was alone at last, the only place she could find peace, her sanctuary. Just a few feet ahead of her was the opulently decorated platform where a chained jewel, glowed faintly in the small room. The Shikon no tama was an artifact that was centuries old. She'd been familiar with it since her childhood. Her grandfather had often told her it had magical powers, but had never seen any evidence of so besides it's unusual glow. 

She lowered her gaze sadly. She was now the betrothed of Senaka Naraku. It was saddening. She couldn't help the hesitant unhappy feeling, the dread of such a union. Even worse was that she couldn't stop thinking of Masaharu Sesshoumaru. 

Today officially marked it as one week that she'd been home. She'd not seen or heard any news of him until she'd run into Sango at the market. Sango had informed her that the Master had returned to his primarily residence, and had no plans of returning until Inuyasha's wedding in the spring. Chances being as they were, she wouldn't see him again until she was a married woman. 

As long as she was busy though, she was content. As long as she could lose herself in work or play or anything that kept her mind occupied, she felt like herself and carefree. But the moment she was alone or such task ended, her heart became heavy once more and both men returned to mind. There was no escaping the prison her mind locked her into.

"Kagome!" 

She sat up abruptly hearing the lowly croak of her grandfather's call. Senaka was coming to dinner today, he was probably here, she thought. She stood quickly and left the room, leaving the jewel to its solitude while she was destined for the fray.

She stepped out of the shrine building to find it empty, her grandfather having moved back to the house to search for her. She sighed heavily and turned her gaze upward, the sky was gray. All gray in every direction and a definite chill cloaked the area. It was going to snow, she thought. Usually the prospect made her happy, but today it felt strangely depressing.

"Kagome."

She blinked at the smoothly tuned voice and turned. Just beyond the lampposts on the path he stood, clothed in a beautiful silk kimono, his hair falling neatly over his shoulders.

"Senaka-san."

Strangely enough her smile came easy at seeing him. Perhaps she had demonized him unnecessarily, she wondered. She stepped down from the shrine and walked toward him. 

"I was just about to go in and prepare for your arrival. Are you early, or am I late?" she asked conversationally. 

"You're late." The corners of his mouth turned up in an amused grin. 

She lowered her head mumbling an apology. They began walking toward the house, slowly and in no rush, discussing nothing. Just as they reached the doorway, snow began to drift downward. Kagome smiled casting her eyes over the yard. Maybe maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all? 

* * * *

Naraku stared at the glowing jewel in his hands. The Shikon no tama, it was real after all, he thought. Despite the strange glow it was cold to the touch. This couldn't be an all-powerful artifact, he thought sourly. He heard some shuffling and Kanna settled down beside him silently and turned her uneasy gaze toward the stone in his hands.

"There's something wrong with it." The girl whispered, staring unblinkingly at the jewel.

He turned his own gaze toward it and they regarded it together. Perhaps it was best to get the jewel out of his possession as quickly as possible, Kanna had an uncanny ability for predicting things. While he wasn't certain of its abilities, he was certain he didn't care enough about it to bother himself further with it.

The jewel couldn't rid him of his father, and he was entirely too close to losing Kagome at the moment to care about anything else. A serious recovery effort was needed and he needed to begin planning. He quickly summoned a servant and tossed off the jewel carelessly while the attendant scrambled to make a catch.

"Have it delivered to my father immediately."

The girl he'd summoned scrambled to comply and left them alone once more in the room. She, Kanna, stood up and padded to the door, turning back once to level her cold, empty stare at him. 

"Bad things will come from it," she warned and stepped out leaving him finally alone to his thoughts once more.

He sat a moment in contemplation, his legs folded before him. He was just inches from losing Kagome over that stupid hunk of rock. It had been hard enough getting the jewel in the first place, especially after the incompetent help hired had botched the job. Panic had ensued at the Higurashi shrine and he had the unsettling feeling he was a suspect by the family. The entire situation was turning unpleasant.

It had all seemed easy enough, go to shrine, have dinner with family, hired help ransacks the shrine in search of the jewel, and if found, steal it. No, the morons hired by his father turned out to be complete goons and had somehow knocked over a lamp and set the shrine house on fire. They had escaped with the jewel, as he had recovered it from them later, but he was on the receiving end of some very odd looks from Kagome's grandfather as though the old man suspected.

His head dropped slightly in frustration.

"I think we need to talk."

He looked up sharply, startled by the sudden voice. There, in the doorway, _his_ jewel stood. 

"Kagome, _please_, come in." 

* * * *

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

He immediately sat up straight not realizing he had slouched, his head resting absently on one fist as he stared blankly at the wall tapestry. He turned his gaze to the doorway.

"What is it Jaken?"

"A letter has come for you."

He took the letter from his servant, who then scampered out the door once more. Sesshoumaru took one glance at it and dropped it onto the table, failing to catch his interest. He turned back toward the wall hanging. It was a shrine; a beautiful red painted building that soared upward toward the sky. There were no buildings like this one at the quaint Higurashi shrine, he thought before catching himself.

Why was he sitting here, wasting time? He picked up the letter; he had no doubts as to whom it was from. The scrawl on the front was too distinctive to be anyone _but_ his brother. He read over it quickly and dropped it once more onto the table surface. More uninteresting news, nothing important, nothing of her – nor had he expected such. Why would Inuyasha send him news about her? 

Her. Higurashi Kagome, the name had been plaguing him, making him uncomfortable for the past few days. The quiet of the house was deafening. Off to the right of the tapestry were the swords that had belonged to his family for generations. 

He felt like plucking the swords off the wall and using them to disembowel someone, or a someone with the surname Senaka. He growled and stood up, he needed to get up, go out, or do something! Why, of all times, did there have to be a lapse of business _now_? 

"You're such a freaking coward, Sesshoumaru. I didn't know you had it in you." 

He turned to view his brother who had unexpectedly shown up. Just like him to do something stupid and bother him.

"What are you doing here Inuyasha?" 

"Came to see you _brother_, besides you're not doing anything anyway."

"About something in particular or just to get on my nerves?"

"I'm here," he paused, perhaps in an attempt to be dramatic. "About Kagome." 

"What about her?" He drawled unable to find something to distract himself with, and thusly had to meet his brother's haughty stare.

"I came to talk some sense into you. You obviously like her-"

"I protest such a claim." 

"Doesn't matter what you _say_, I know you better than that. You like Kagome, so what's the big deal, she's obviously got a thing for you too." He rolled his eyes. "Although I can't imagine why"

"I highly doubt she's told you any such thing so now you're making assumptions for both her and I."

Inuyasha ignored him. "It's not like she's not good enough or anything, I mean, we're talking about the Higurashi's. Weren't you going on about the historical importance of strong families or something like that when we were discussing this whole Kikyo thing?"

"I said nothing of the sort which goes to show how much attention you were paying."

"Well then look at it this way what about what people will say about us because they are getting married." 

Sesshoumaru sighed heavily. "Inuyasha, you've wasted a trip."

* * * *

Kagome sighed, her trip to Senaka's had been unproductive, not to mention embarrassing. Senaka Naraku was forty-five percent devious, forty-five percent charming and ten percent perverted. He had the gall to back up such a character too; it had all started innocently enough. As innocent as her showing up, unescorted, at his house anyway, but she had been in one of her self-righteous moods determined to reclaim what was hers, at least her family's. As well as foolish enough to think she needed no one's help in doing it!

The Shikon no Tama was priceless and her family had guarded it for forever. It was impossible not to notice the sadness, the utter despair of loss upon her grandfather's face, not to mention the apprehensive stare when she mentioned her betrothed's name and the suspicious fire at the Shrine house. 

Somehow things had gone downhill from the moment she stepped into the room. He'd been grinning at her slyly from the very beginning. In an attempt to relieve him of such a scheming smile she laid into him with insults, accusations and every bad word, phrase and slur she'd ever heard. It only amused him and he'd made snide and flat out crude remarks that left no mystery as to their meaning. By the end of their meeting he was becoming down right vulgar in his comments scaring her and ultimately forcing her to flee the house in out right fright that he might act upon such lecherous threats.

She realized now with sudden and dreadful clarity that she'd been right in those fleeting moments of dismay that she'd thought about her future with Senaka Naraku. It wasn't going to be pleasant, she thought darkly. Now she could barely think of him without shuddering as his crude words replayed through her head, again and again, burned there permanently. How was she ever going to do this? How was she ever going to face him, or anyone with her thoughts geared the way they were at the moment? 

She sighed again, the sun was almost gone behind her, and the long shadows were fading into the increasing darkness of the courtyard. She could just barely make out the dilapidated building that had been the shrine house before the fire had crumbled it to its present state. 

She glanced down absently. Her bow and arrows were where she'd left them on the stairs where she'd had them that afternoon. 

Up ahead on the dimming path she saw her grandfather step outside into the night, his gaze turned lazily toward the setting sun. He looked so dejected.

She approached him guiltily. She had failed to get the jewel back.

"Grandpa," she called softly. "I couldn't do anything" 

She heard him sigh. "There's nothing we can do now, but I suppose we should look at the up side."

"Eh?" 

What up side could there possibly be to losing the family jewel?

"Come inside and I will explain." He replied pensively.

She ended up seated at the low dining table. Her entire family gathered there, her brother Souta eagerly awaiting the tale while her mother sipped tea in oblivion.

"The Shikon no tama was created many, many generations ago by our great ancestor, an amazing miko named Midoriko. The priestess was a beautiful woman, but lonely because she was entrusted with protecting the family shrine alone when her family had been slain with the exception of her younger sister. 

"She met and fell in love with a young man, distracting her from her guarding duties to the sacred shrine. She caught her lover trespassing on the shrine grounds one night, leading a pack of demons. A battle ensued and she was injured, arrogant and assured of their victory her lover boasted openly of his plan.

"The simple shrine guarded a weak spot in the earth where a gate could be erected between the human and demon worlds. All he needed was the blood of a sacrifice to unseal the gate.

"Heartbroken, and betrayed she called on the last vestiges of her miko power resulting in the deaths of the demon pack as well as her own. Midoriko's young sister had witnessed it all from behind a nearby tree and approached the dusty crater where her sister had once been standing. There was nothing but a dirty hole, and in the center of it, a small glowing orb which became known as the Shikon no tama."

"I don't get it. So why does he want it?" Kagome asked thoughtfully. 

"Yeah! Does it really grant wishes grandpa?" Souta exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm afraid not. Whatever purifying power Midoriko injected into the jewel has long been overcome, it was Kagome's presence and other miko's in our family during the years that kept the jewel pure. Only evil is left within the jewel and I fear that when Senaka-san makes his wish, it will be his last breath taken." 

Silence fell over the table.

* * * *

The night was usually a peaceful time for him. It was quiet and he could relax without worries or complications. Tonight however he was plagued. She was once again on his mind, the troublesome girl from the shrine. Kagome. 

He shouldn't be having this much trouble sleeping. Hell, he shouldn't be troubled by her at all, and yet thoughts of her refused to be vanquished. He should have done something more substantial about Naraku and his father and yet he had refrained convincing himself it was none of his business. 

After all he'd done for her he'd been- no, no, no, he wasn't going to think such things. She owed him nothing, he owed her nothing, they were even as far as score keeping went, were they not? Bothered by what his mind might conjure up in response he quickly sat up, sleep would not be found easily this night. 

He had never been a worrier, but he had always been fiercely protective of what was his. While Rin was not his child, he did protect her, care for her, he was obligated. It was the same with his brother, they were blood, he cared for him, and made sure his impetuous brother had a future when he could not see to one himself. It was the same, to a much lesser extent with his servants. He saw to them, their protection while serving him, and their physical needs, it was required of him as their master. 

Kagome too had been afforded the protective services he offered and he had done his best to ensure them. She however had proved to be more difficult than he'd ever imagined, and her propensity for disobedience had brought them both a heap of trouble, but ultimately her more so than him.

Fragile, defenseless girl that she was would only get herself into trouble with a mouth like she had. She clearly needed someone to keep her home, warm and happy, it didn't seem like such an insurmountable task. Although he had been unable to handle finding her a husband and had managed even to persuade himself it had been because of Naraku's influence. The excuse, weak as it was, was to a point credible, but it had been disturbingly only half true. 

He could have conceivably married her off to almost half the men he had put upon his potential list for her and had somehow managed to talk himself out of each and every one. He hadn't realized it at the time, but it was blatantly obvious as to what he'd done now. Now as he sat in the darkness of his chambers thinking about her. Worrying.

Worrying over that damn annoying girl, wondering if she had found sleep or if she was awake, hidden in the darkness of her own room. He stood, abandoning his sleeping chamber; it was only disturbing him to sit there in the dark anyway. 

If he were a man of lesser strength he might have drowned her out of his thoughts with a bottle or more of sake, but he was not. He could handle them; he could handle her, his thoughts and everything else, he thought snidely as he made his way to the kitchen. 

There within sat his brother in the company of the annoying monk whose name escaped him. Both turned their gazes to him as he entered. Tea had been on his mind but the odiferous scent of alcohol drifted to where he stood. His brother looked plastered, as did his companion.

He raised a brow, which only caused them to break into a fit of chuckles, and he turned swiftly on his heel and left them. Perhaps once Inuyasha was married Kikyo would keep him busy enough in the evenings and he wouldn't find the time to drink himself drunk.

Apparently he would be having no tea and found himself back in his bedchamber, lying back staring up toward the ceiling. Could he, on good conscience, not interfere to protect her? 

* * * *

It was well after noontime before Kagome was finally dressed and out of her room. She had found sleep to be difficult and spent most of the evening thinking. As she emerged she couldn't help but notice the two or three servants were all scurrying about. It wasn't difficult to figure out what was going on, it was blatantly clear – wedding preparations. Although a bit curious since there were still two weeks left in the winter season, she didn't question it.

Rather, she made her way to the dining room, and to her surprise, found it to be empty. Her mother typically spent the entire day in the dining room sewing, sipping tea, and doing little else. She sat down alone in the room, one of the few times she had ever done so and wondered how Sango was doing. 

She missed her; Sango was really the only friend she had. They hadn't had much time to spend together, but their little in-between chats were cherished. Now, she thought, she didn't even have those and the servants here at the shrine were much older than herself. 

After several minutes alone, her grandfather stepped into the room with a tray of tea.

"What's going on? Why is everyone so busy?"

"Weddings are no simple task." 

She frowned. They were still marrying her off to Senaka. Although she had known from the moment she left her room that it would be so. It just seemed so final actually hearing it.

"Where's mother?"

"If you had been up earlier you would have seen for yourself – she was more excited this morning than I have seen her in years."  
Kagome turned a curious gaze toward him. "Why?"

"The material for your gown arrived this morning. Rolls and rolls of silk, you should have seen her, it was almost scary." 

They shared a laugh. 

"Drink some tea," he suggested, looking over at her a strangely serious light in his eyes. "There have been some changes." 

She faltered, raising her eyes. "To what?"

"I attempted to contact Senaka-san this morning, but I have been informed he is unreachable."

"Is he missing?"

"His attendants would not say so, but I suspect that he has taken the jewel and fled. Yamada stopped by this morning, we had a nice chat." 

Kagome sighed. Aside from the unusual bustle, this seemed just like any other afternoon at the shrine. He stood uneasily.

"I better go check on your mother." 

Once he was gone she too decided to leave and found her way out a back door into the garden. She had barely stepped away from the door when she was caught unawares.

"Staying in bed half the day is hardly acceptable behavior." 

She whirled around. "M-Masaharu-sama," she bowed weakly. 

He was standing by the house, still and silent, simply staring back at her.

"Should you not be preparing for your wedding?"

She shook her head. "Everyone else seems to be doing that for me. Can I help you with something? I can't imagine why you're here in the first place." 

She turned away, not wanting to show him her melancholy expression. Not wanting to stare into those intense gold eyes. She'd missed him, hadn't she? Missed that disagreeable expression, even his complaints about her. 

"Are you not happy with your upcoming nuptials?" 

She kept her head turned away. "I'm trying not to think about it." 

He pushed away from the wall and fell into step with her as she walked out into the courtyard, away from the garden. 

"Why are you here?" she repeated but quickly brushed it off as another thought came to mind. "Masaharu-sama, do you happen to know where Senaka-san is?" 

She didn't miss the scowl that passed over his face. "I do not."

"Oh." 

She stopped when they reached the ruins of the shrine building, staring at it sadly. There were already plans set to begin rebuilding the once proud shrine. 

His presence was usually enough to send all thoughts of her betrothed packing, and yet today, they were being stubborn. She found herself oddly distracted, but not enough so to forget the man she had once worked for was still by her side. 

The more she thought on her calmness in his presence, the more that very calmness slipped away into nervousness. 

"The Higurashi Shrine was built to protect this patch of earth because it's weak. The Shikon no tama came into existence because of the miko that guarded it, and her death as she tried to protect it. The jewel is gone now and apparently Senaka-san is missing, so I wonder what all the preparations are for if my betrothed has vanished." She chattered trying to alleviate her own sense of uneasiness.

* * * *

They weren't even married yet and look what the bastard had done to her. Distracted, unhappy, actively trying to forget she was getting married, he sighed inaudibly. If he could just find him he'd 

Yes, what would he do about it, he wondered. What was he even doing here at this shrine, anyway? He had been worried about her, he hated worrying. It didn't help that Rin had been screeching for her all morning, something about going for a walk or other some nonsense the girl had apparently promised her. 

"Rin wanted to see you. Something about promising her a walk?"

He hadn't intended to mention it but now that he thought of it, it seemed like a good enough excuse to be here. He was hardly about to tell her he'd been hanging around the shrine grounds since sometime that morning waiting for her to make an apperance.

He watched as her eyes widened in surprise and then her expression melted into one of distress. "I'm so sorry! I totally forgot! Sango and I discovered this little stream, and since Rin's guardian forbid her outside without an escort and wouldn't go with her, I promised I'd take her. I'm very sorry, Masaharu-sama, she must be very unhappy with me."

"Then let us go, she awaits."

"W-what? Now?" 

"It will be dusk soon and too late for Rin's walk."

He was using her. Rin. He was shamelessly using Rin to spend time with the girl, but he didn't care. No harm would come from it and he wanted it, this time with the girl. Her family had denied him it, they were all so troublesome. Imagine, making him come all this way just to see her, he disliked being inconvenienced, and he especially disliked the fact he'd been unable to find anything else that could keep his mind off her.

After a moment she had informed her family she was going to visit Rin and she was back at his side again. He walked quickly across the courtyard as she scurried along behind him. She was dressed very neatly in a simple print kimono. He was pleased, in some way, to see she dressed the same at home as she did in his home. Somehow it reminded him that she was a simple, genuine girl, not one who presented what he wanted to see like Kagura.

He waited for her at the bottom of the stairs by his horse, having forgotten he hadn't walked here.

"Master!"

He turned just in time to see Jaken arriving. He watched his servant fall off his horse rather clumsily. "Your brother, Inuyasha-sama, got drunk and into a fight at the tavern in town. He and the monk are back at the mansion being treated for numerous injuries." 

He scowled, turning his gaze back to the girl. He couldn't help his brother was an idiot and his plans for Kagome would not be put off because of that idiocy. Now that he got a good look at her, she looked somewhat distressed.

"Y-You didn't walk here?"

Ah, it was the horse. 

"It is too far to walk." 

She blinked. "I've done it many times," she added innocently turning her stare to Jaken who was struggling to get back on his horse.

She laughed lightly before walking over to him and helping the straggling servant up onto his animal. She smiled warmly up at him. "Okay, Jaken-san?" 

He seemed to sputter, half embarrassed at her assistance.

"Come, we haven't all day." 

She turned away from Jaken and back to him, her smile fading. "I don't think-"

"You don't need to think, just come here." 

"Would it be okay if I walked?"

"No." he replied flatly. "Get over here." 

"But-" she whined.

"Kagome!" he warned and she walked reluctantly up to the animal. 

He reached out, lifting her up onto its back, and she sat there, her legs dangling over the side of the horse. He had no doubts if the horse decided to move, she'd panic. He pulled himself up quickly onto the back of his beast, watching as she momentarily panicked, falling back against his chest.

They started off and he watched her, with some amusement, as she kept her head down, and eyes closed in fright. Afraid of horses, what a notion, he thought. The ride was really quite short compared to some of the distances he had gone on horseback but to the girl in front of him, it was no doubt a journey. 

When he had discovered Senaka Onigumo had gone missing he hadn't thought much of it. When he subsequently discovered the son, Naraku, was also missing he'd become a tad concerned. He had actually sat up in bed last night considering the possibility that Naraku would steal her from her room in the night and he'd be able to do nothing about it. 

It was half the reason he was here, to make sure with his own eyes, she was indeed all right. But he was not comforted at the sight of her, she looked worn and worried. She looked burdened when she should be carefree and happy. 

He pitied her for having such a foolish family. 

Thoughts were put aside as he reached the edge of the property and urged his stead faster. The girl yelped and he secured one hand around her waist. The action didn't calm her. Within the span of a minute or two they had reached the front door and he slid off, and stood, for a moment just watching as she sat atop his horse, hands covering her face. 

"Can I get off now?" She squeeked, dropping her hands and they folded in her lap fretfully.

The front door slid open and a little girl came barreling out, Sesshoumaru almost frowned. Her sense of timing couldn't have been worse.

"Kagome-chan!" 

Kagome's eyes lit and she slid off the horse without his assistance, to his surprise. He watched them happily embrace and begin chattering about a hundred different subjects.

"Did you come to take Rin-chan on a walk?"

Kagome nodded almost as excitedly as he had seen Rin do on occasion before they started chirping again about nothing.

"It's getting late, are you walking?" he asked, interrupting their conversation.

"Is Sesshoumaru-sama coming too? Please come with us Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagome-chan says the stream is very pretty. Please?"

He was hardly about to refuse the request, especially when it was _exactly_ what he had intended all along. 

* * *

Author's Notes: This is a huge deviation from my outline, which I've now almost discarded at this point, but I'm feeling inspired. This was supposed to be the last chapter, I had originally planned about 3 chapters max and somehow it turned into 7 soon to be 8. My plans never go according to the plan.

Still, I'm very happy with how this is proceeding. Onward, then! ^_^ 


	8. Escape was the plan, wasn't it?

Blind Stitch my Heart 

Part 8– "Escape _was_ the plan, wasn't it?"

Written by: profiler120 

Rating: PG-13 (rating is probably higher than necessary) 

Email: profiler120@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha. 

[Revised: May 9, 2003 - Minor grammatical and spelling changes.]

[Revised May 24, 2003 - Minor formatting changes.]

Authors Notes: Why are they still preparing for Kagome's wedding when Naraku is missing? Well, honestly, I changed a few things around last chapter and just left that part in there the way it was, intact. The engagement well I'm not sure what's going to happen with that yet, as before mentioned the outline has been discarded. 

* * *

The two females were walking ahead of him, happily chatting about this and that. He listened, mildly amused at Rin's ridiculous questions and Kagome's even sillier answers. The two were a remarkable pair. He had no doubt that Kagome would handle her future children well and that they would adore her above all else.

He knew well the destination the girl had in mind. There was a small stream at the back of his property running through the extensive woodland. He had surveyed his lands many times but he hadn't been back here in quite a bit. 

He heard Rin's excited cheers as they reached the water and she pattered out into it walking around in it animatedly. Kagome however seemed unwilling to follow her example and so Rin splashed her causing a fit of laughter between the two. It was hardly such times for things, it was near the end of winter, but it had snowed just yesterday even if the temperature had picked up a bit since. 

"Rin, remove yourself from the water."

She made a pouting face.

"It is too cold." 

Kagome was quick to agree and the girl sat down beside her as they began chatting again about how fun it would be to play here in the summertime. 

Kagome's attention held fast to the girl in front of her, but occasionally her eyes lifted and turned toward him. Each time their gazes met, it seemed the time between her glances became shorter as though perhaps his staring was making her nervous. 

Rin gasped suddenly and dramatically, as she stood. "Look! Flowers! Can Rin-chan go pick some flowers for Kagome-chan and Sesshoumaru-sama?" 

He was on the verge of saying no; he didn't want her wandering off into the forest but he saw the wild patch of flowers to which she was referring and it would leave him alone with Kagome. He nodded in agreement and she scampered across the little bridge.

"Rin is such a happy girl." Kagome commented absently watching her as she scuttled around the patch picking flowers here and there. "I wonder if I was that happy when I was her age."

He snorted. "Probably."

She stole a side-glance at him laughing lightly. 

"What does your family intend to do with Senaka missing?" He asked, careful to keep his gaze now leveled upon his young ward across the stream.

"I don't know, they haven't said anything. I assume they think he'll come back because the preparations are still in motion and all. I guess I just have to wait and see." 

She turned suddenly, standing as they heard a loud rustling and then grumbling.

"Shut up! I didn't ask what you thought!"

He watched as her face lit with a smile.

"Inuyasha!" She called, and his brother, a short distance off peered around the monk toward the sound.

"Kagome? What are you doing out in the middle of-" he trailed off as his gaze met Sesshoumaru's. "Oh, " he grinned suddenly and proceeded toward them.

"Good day, Kagome-sama." The monk greeted her. "I trust everything is well with you and your family at the shrine?"

She nodded. "Yes, thank you. And you?"

"Well enough." 

"What happened to your faces?" She inquired cheerfully causing Miroku to sigh heavily, a hand over his heart while Inuyasha puffed up. 

They looked worn, and a bit on the tattered side with cuts and bruises decorating their faces here and there. 

"Stupid bastard downtown –" Inuyasha started when Miroku cut him off.

"We were defending the honor of a young girl. A large, unseemly character was bullying her, she reminded me strangely of you, Kagome. So I, _naturally_, stepped in knowing you would want me to do the right thing. The girl was so grateful-"

Inuyasha shot him a nasty look before shoving him aside. "That's not what happened! Some nutcase called Kaijinbou was hanging out around the tavern making trouble thought he could just come around here making demands. Someone had to put him in his place."

"Did you say Kaijinbou?" Sesshoumaru stepped forward interrupting. "You seen him at the tavern?" 

Inuyasha nodded. 

"Monk, go fetch my servant Jaken." 

He blinked but dared not defy the order and set off toward the house. Inuyasha seemed about to follow when he turned back to Kagome.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" He shot his brother a glance, and Sesshoumaru ignored him turning back to Rin who was still collecting flowers, and now, he could discern, she was also singing.

"Masaharu-sama was kind enough to remind me I had promised to take Rin-chan on a walk, so here I am." 

He scoffed and turned away but had only gotten a few feet before turned back again.

"Hey Kagome?" 

"Hmmm?"

"You okay?" 

Sesshoumaru watched curiously the interaction. Inuyasha had always been far more expressive, and his genuine concern for Kagome was evident. It was just as apparent the girl was touched by his concern as her eyes were almost bubbling over with warmth. 

"I'm okay." She reassured him. 

This seemed to satisfy him and he stomped off loudly leaving them alone again.

"Do you need to leave now, Masaharu-sama?" she turned back to him, her eyes having lost most of the warm glow she had given to his brother. "I'm a little worried about the chill in the air and Rin-chan is a bit wet." 

She didn't mention her own water-spattered clothes he noted. He nodded curtly and she went off to collect Rin. He stood there, glancing back toward the house to check for any signs of Jaken, but the servant was not forthcoming. What was taking so long?

He turned his eyes back to the females across the stream. Kagome was now kneeled down beside Rin whispering words he couldn't hear. For a moment, he watched as Rin's expression faded but whatever Kagome said afterward relit her smile and the girl leaped up. Gathering her flowers quickly she handed half off to Kagome and then, with the other half in hand came running toward him. 

Kagome followed at a leisurely pace watching Rin. 

"Be careful, Rin-chan!" Kagome warned as the girl approached the bridge. 

The girl, it seemed, was lost in her excitement, and her foot caught at the edge of the bridge and she went careening down onto the wooden planks. Her flowers fell in all directions, but their importance had dimmed as the girl pulled herself up, whimpering weakly before breaking into a shrieking cry. 

Kagome had reached the girl before he could and was already attempting to calm her. The source of her distress was easily located as she revealed her skinned knee and cut along her shin. 

The little girl clung to him as he kneeled down, likewise refusing to release her hold on Kagome's kimono, drawing her even closer to him. 

Kagome was clearly uneasy with the position, even more so as Rin shifted from one shoulder to the other, one that was closer to Kagome and somehow managed to loop her arm onto Kagome's other shoulder, drawing her even nearer. 

"It's okay, Rin-chan. Let's get you back to the house so you can get that cleaned up okay?" 

She sniffled, and her next words demonstrated how far her mind had wandered from her injuries. 

"Can Kagome-chan stay with us again? Rin wants Kagome-chan to be her tutor, Rin's tutor isn't as nice as Kagome-chan. Please, Sesshoumaru-sama?" The girl whined.

"Kagome had other obligations, she can't stay with you Rin." 

He was glad the situation was diffused when he heard Jaken approaching. It had become far more uncomfortable than he liked. He managed to get out of Rin's grip and in his absence, the girl decided to cling to Kagome.

"Master, you called?"

He stepped away from the girls who had somehow ended up talking again. Kagome it seemed could work wonders as she and Rin began collecting the dropped flowers. He turned away and walked out of their earshot.

"Inuyasha has told me that Kaijinbou is in town down at the tavern. Go there, and keep him there. I'll stop by on my way to take Kagome back to the shrine." 

Jaken quickly complied and set about his orders. 

* * *

"Take very good care of yourself Rin-chan, maybe we can walk together another day." 

"Do you have to go?" The little girl whined, still clutching Kagome's kimono.

"I have to get home. Another day, okay?"

"Do you promise?" Kagome smiled. Another promise she thought amused.

"I promise, we will walk again sometime." 

Rin smiled widely before she was drawn away with her guardian leaving her alone again with Sesshoumaru. Her former master was standing several feet away and looking preoccupied with his thoughts. After a few more moments of silently staring in his direction he turned to her, and simply stared back.

Wasn't he going to say anything? 

"Um well I assume you have business to take care of, so I'll see you later then Masaharu-sama."

He cocked a brow in curiosity. "Oh? Just how do you intend to return to the shrine exactly?"

"I was going to walk." She replied simply and then quickly added when she sensed his dissent. "Besides, you have important business to handle, and I do not wish to be any trouble."

He snorted as though he found something ridiculous with the notion but he said nothing of it.

"Kaijinbou is a minor nuisance, it will take but a moment." He raised a hand, beckoning her forward with the slightest of motions. 

She held back.

He started forward and she, more out of self-protecting instincts, stepped back when he glided forward suddenly snatching her wrist in an unyielding grip. 

"I tire of warning you, must you be difficult?" 

In moments she found herself atop the horse once more, staring uneasily down at the beast on which she sat. 

"I don't I don't like riding horses, can I please walk?"

"No. Do not ask me again." 

She made a noise much akin to a whine, but he ignored her as they started forward. 

The tavern was near the center of town. That of course meant passing through town and all the stares that would come with it. He didn't seem to care, or perhaps even notice but she was acutely aware of all the stares, and the whispers as they passed by. Could it get more embarrassing than this? 

She felt him yank suddenly on the reins and slid off, making quick work of doing the same to her and heading into the small building. Halfway to the door he stopped, turned back, and tugged her along with him, the look on his face not leaving any room for any discussion.

She cringed seeing the interiors of the small building and the looks a few of the locals were tossing in her direction. She hadn't spotted the man they were here to see, er _he_ was here to see, but she didn't know what he looked like either.

She was dragged to a small table in the corner where a man was slumped over the table.

"Eh? Sesshoumaru-sama, that you?"

"You had strict orders Kaijinbou, explain why you are wasting away in a tavern instead of obeying them?"

He chuckled, apparently amused. "Naraku." He laughed once more pleasantly delighted in his drunken stupor. "Yes, yes, I have found this Naraku you asked."

Kagome unconsciously crept closer to Sesshoumaru, her hands reaching up to bring herself nearer to her source of safety. While she did not fear the small man hunched, over the table several others were leering at her from across the room. She latched firmly onto the sleeve of his kimono, not noticing his surprised stare, as he was momentarily distracted from his business with Kaijinbou by her actions. Noting her fearful backwards stare he pulled her closer to stand at his side.

"Senaka Naraku has retreated to a mountain fortress owned by his father Onigumo has supposedly taken ill and Naraku went to _aid_ him."

"What of the Shikon no tama that is allegedly in his possession?"

This caused another fit of chuckles before his face melted into one of utmost seriousness. "It is a demon," he whispered, eyes narrowed. "The Shikon is a demon's jewel and has eaten him."

Kaijinbou erupted into another round of chuckles and Sesshoumaru frowned, clearly in disbelief.

"So it happened after all." 

Her fear of her surroundings suddenly faded and Sesshoumaru turned a searching stare down at her. She was still clutching his cloth. 

"The Shikon no tama, unless purified by a miko of suitable power, is a dangerous entity. Demon's powers _are_ locked within it."

Kaijinbou nodded exultantly. "See? Even the girl knows of its powers."

Sesshoumaru scowled at him.

They were out of doors once more minutes later, the discussion over with. He seemed to be in deep thought over the matter. She was insanely curious as to why he was searching for Naraku and thought nothing of voicing her question to him, and did so. 

Until who she remembered whom she was addressing, but far too late as the question had already been asked. Her head snapped up, eyes widening as she realized what she'd said.

"I- I'm sorry, please forgive me Masaharu-sama, I have no right to question after your personal affairs." 

She was silently dismissed or forgiven as he turned away heading back toward his horse. 

"Tell me of the Shikon no tama." 

. . . 

"Do you need this jewel?" 

She looked up, appearing confused by the question.

"Need it? The Shikon was our responsibility, mine since I was the miko keeping it pure but it serves no purpose really. We had it because we were entrusted for containing it, it wasn't _needed _at all."

"Would you _want_ it back?" 

"I would like it destroyed, it only serves to bring maniacs around. Those persistent enough to track it down to our shrine anyway, but I'm not so sure destroying it is possible." 

He was quiet, quieter it seemed than he normally was. He stood there calmly, staring the opposite direction, loitering about at the base of the shrine stairs. 

"Return to your family," he ordered suddenly his eyes turning back to his stallion. 

She hesitated briefly before following the command. At the top of the stairs she turned back but he was already galloping away. Watching him, his back to her, leaving her suddenly left her feeling she wasn't quite sure what it was, but it was definitely of the melancholy sort. He hadn't even spared her a backwards glance.

Naraku, she thought. She was engaged to Senaka Naraku, it didn't matter what Masaharu Sesshoumaru thought, or it's what she was telling herself as she made her way to the door. Unfortunately, it didn't catch, and her heavy mood just got heavier.

* * *

The terrain of the area he was headed to was treacherous, and he was not looking forward to the journey. But his self-proclaimed duty urged him forward. How _did_ he get involved with situations like this?

Really it was very rash of him and he, at the moment, was reviling himself for behaving like his younger brother. It didn't, however, change his course. He was going.

He was going to this insipid little retreat and he was going to find this jewel or destroy it and he was giving serious thought to simply eviscerating both Naraku and the slime that had sired him. He hated obstacles, especially ones that made themselves obstacles purposely.

Jaken was out front of the mansion when he arrived and he barely spared the servant a glance before abandoning his animal to the servant's care and disappearing within. He needed to get ready.

The Higurashi's were preparing for the wedding, which meant it must be set for soon. There was but a few precious weeks left of the winter season and then he would be busy also with his brother's wedding. He scowled. Things were not going his way at all.

However as the afternoon progressed he realized it would not be possible, or wise to leave before daybreak and regretfully settled down for the night. 

Come sunrise the next morning at the breakfast table he was still conflicted. This wasn't going to work. Naraku would not give Kagome up that easily nor would he relinquish the jewel he'd gone through so much trouble to acquire. He'd need something else. Something to force him to see things from _his_ point of view.

He temporarily considered kidnapping the little girl with the oddly white hair but dismissed it. He would not sink to such lowly means of persuasion. Yet as the day wore on and the servants he'd sent out some days before trickled in with their reports he began to wonder. Perhaps this Naraku was the type of enemy that needed to be vanquished instead of nullified. A discovery like that only made the situation more complicated. 

Perhaps Kagome could do the persuasion however she was the key to this, if only he could figure out exactly _how._

Kagome's family was _suspicious_ but not certain that Naraku had anything at all to do with the theft of the family jewel. Perhaps if he could prove Naraku was behind the thievery, they would be forced to call off the wedding. It was a good sound plan, and he liked it. He would go about things that way, but one question remained. 

What happened if he was successful? Why was he doing all this for her? He had no intentions of marrying her when this was all over, so what was the point? Inuyasha remained convinced his mind could be changed on the matter and he, himself wasn't certain entirely it couldn't happen. However the answer remained elusive, but he was not self-deceiving enough not to realize he didn't want her marrying _anyone else_. Especially not Senaka Naraku or any of his ilk.

He stepped outside, Jaken almost under his feet as he scurried ahead. There was no path to take but forward. 

* * *

The grounds of the Senaka mountain retreat were extensive and wild. There was only one ill used path that marked the way and it was so overgrown one might easily lose their way. He had lost Jaken somewhere along the path, but wasn't worrying over it.

The small mansion came into view as he passed a section of thick growth. At the back of the property he saw a column of smoke rising. He grinned. It looked as though Kaijinbou had arrived. His smirk vanished however as Kagura appeared at the front door. He tied secured his horse and preceded gracefully to the door. How did this woman keep showing up wherever he went?

"Masaharu-sama, what a surprise to see you." 

"I am looking for Senaka Naraku."

"Why?" 

"Business that does not concern you." 

"Naraku is busy, he cannot be bothered, but I am free to entertain you."

"Inform him I am here to deliver a message from Higurashi and when he will agree to see me is when he'll receive it." 

With that, he turned on his heel and went back to his horse. That seemed a good start. An outright lie, but he wasn't about to quibble over his own honesty. He was in no rush to see him, he thought with a grim smile. This might turn out better than expected – let him wonder what this message' was.

Oh yes, this was suddenly turning into a very good plan. Provided someone else didn't get involved and screw it up. His patience was short with interlopers and he'd be damned if he was showing _anyone_ mercy in this situation.

* * *

Sesshoumaru returned to his rented lodging at the base of the mountain with a tired sigh. It was a rough ride and he was glad he had reached the end of it. He handed off his horse to a servant and proceeded within.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing anyway?!"

If the voice itself hadn't startled him, the words sure enough had. More so when their owner stalked into his line of sight. He felt the muscles in his jaw tighten. She wasn't actually standing in front of him, was she?

"How did you get here, Kagome?"

"That's not important, you didn't answer my question!" 

He frowned. "Do not use that tone of voice with me, and watch your mouth, woman." 

"Like hell! Answer my question!" She demanded.

"What would that be?" He asked, feeling his patience begin to slip.

"What you're doing up here, that's what." 

He scoffed. "Business."

"I should've known." The look in her eyes was troubling, what was she babbling about? He really needed to get away from these Higurashi's; he was seriously starting to doubt their sanity, the whole lot of them.

"What are you talking about now?" He asked, his tone dripping with boredom.

"That drunken creep who works for you came to my house and told me you were coming up here to meet with Naraku. That you and he had made a deal, that you paid him to steal it for you." 

"You say Kaijinbou went to the shrine?" His tone was of utter disbelief.

She nodded impatiently.

"You, woman, are the most gullible thing on the planet." 

He stepped past her without another word, hardly expecting it to end the argument. 

"Kaijinbou finds shrine grounds to be disturbing, he claims to see spirits and their voices torment him. He won't go anywhere near a shrine let alone visit one. Couldn't have been him anyway, I sent him on assignment. It doesn't explain how you got here." 

He didn't actually dismiss the Kaijinbou story so easily. While shrines did disturb Kaijinbou he was a thug whose fears were calmed if enough incentives were offered. Naraku very easily could have swayed Kaijinbou into feeding Kagome some story. It didn't explain however what the stupid girl was doing here, _believing it._

The servant brought a much-needed tray of tea and served him silently. 

"What would I want with a stupid rock anyway?" He asked, sipping his tea contentedly. 

At least as content as he was going to get with that distressed look on her face. He found her sudden quietness to be just as disturbing as her yelling.

She collapsed down on the other side of the table across from him. 

"Kagome?"   
"I knew the man at the shrine wasn't the same guy from town."

He frowned at the quiet confession. She was more upset than he'd originally realized.

"When he left I immediately went back to see Inuyasha and found out from him where you'd gone."

"Inuyasha told you?" 

She must have picked up on the edginess in his voice that meant Inuyasha was going to be punished for this little slip up because she immediately explained.

"I threatened to tell Kikyo a thing or two and he conceded to my wishes although he grumbled and told me I was being an idiot." 

"You have failed to explain what you are doing here." 

"Naraku is I am trained to handle the Shikon no tama. When I found out you were coming up here I started to worry. I was especially worried since you showed little belief in the power of the jewel- it really is very dangerous. I couldn't help it, I had to come." 

"Does your family know where you are?"

"I told my mother."

He sighed. "And?"

"And nothing, I don't think she heard me though." 

"I hope you enjoyed the trip, you're going back tomorrow."

"I am most certainly am not." 

He turned tired eyes up at her; she was grinning like a madwoman. "You do not have a choice in the matter."

"I don't want or need your permission. I am staying until _you_ leave Naraku alone."

The ceramic glass slammed against the table and he turned hard, unfriendly eyes back up at her. 

"What did you say?"

Whatever defiant happiness had been in her eyes before it suddenly evaporated under a blanket of fear, which seemed to have paralyzed her on the spot. 

No matter how he looked at it, it was the same. Until you leave Naraku alone' repeated over and over again in his head. Did she actually just say that? The opening of the door couldn't have been timelier as an exhausted Jaken stumbled inside.

"Jaken, take Higurashi to a room." 

* * *

Kagome's frown seemed permanent. She'd been worried, worried that his lack of belief in the very real power of the Shikon was going to get him killed. She'd come out here to help; she'd left her family, her safety and gone against everyone's better judgment, including her own and what had come of it?

She swallowed hard. Could she face him in the morning? Could she sit in the same room with the man who wouldn't even raise his gaze to hers several hours ago and had all but ignored her presence?

No, this has gone too far. She had gone too far this time. She had allowed her silly fantasies to get out of control this time. She was going to marry Senaka Naraku, she shouldn't be here. 

She eyed her bag in the corner; it was a small collection of things she'd brought, mostly just essentials. Time to grow up, she said to herself. Accept your path. But it still hurt. It hurt to know she was going to leave here before sunrise and make her way up the mountain where she knew her betrothed was. How many times had she run away? How many times had it involved Masaharu Sesshoumaru?

The man she had feared not so long ago, the man she admired above all else – and she was going to be leaving him again. It was stirring up a torrent of emotions, and all of them seemed to make her sadder causing tears to collect in her eyes.

Whatever she'd said to so suddenly upset him, she hadn't meant it. Why did he have to be so serious all the time? Couldn't he lighten up? 

Could she love someone like that? 

Love him she thought. She believed she did. On some level, in some way she fancied herself in love with him, and maybe she was. This man, Sesshoumaru, who had caused her more emotional turmoil than anyone else, she dropped her head sadly.

She wiped away her tears. She wasn't going to cry. She didn't need him. It didn't quell the pain however. She stood up, abandoning her bag and crept out. The house was silent, Jaken was probably sleeping, and it was likely Sesshoumaru was in a back room. Or she so assumed until she stepped out of the narrow side corridor into the main room and to her horror he was standing directly in front of the front door, eyes on her as though he'd simply been waiting for her to show up.

She stopped, hands folded nervously in front of her. Her previous fear of facing him something she could now not escape. Just as she could no longer step by him and simply run for the cover of darkness. Now, as she stood there, him between her and her goal she realized just how foolish such a move might be. Running off into the darkness of a town, knowing no one and probably ending up lost and who knew what else. Really, where was her mind today? This was the second time she'd run off, the first being after she'd cajoled Miroku into helping her get here.

She hadn't forgotten he was standing there in perfect stillness, but her mind had wandered a bit from him until her unfocused eyes caught his movement snapping her back to her predicament.

He was coming towards her. The only place she could go was back to her room, or she could attempt to run into the main room and then get around him to the door. She doubted the effectiveness of such a plan however. Running wasn't really an option anyway, she wasn't afraid of him hurting her, nor was she afraid of him at all. Well, not really. Unless you counted the twisted apprehension in her belly, she thought wryly but that wasn't really fear.

Just as she realized her mind was wandering again, he stepped up in front of her. No escape. No running. The only option now was to turn around and go back the way she'd come but she found herself unmoving and him still silent. She fearfully raised her gaze to his gold colored eyes that seemed to glow with their very intensity and found herself frowning. His expression was imprecise and unreadable, she might have said unconcerned if it weren't for the intensity of the stare. Oh no, she thought, this wasn't going to be good. 

* * *

Author's Notes: I didn't like this chapter until I re-read it this morning, editing, and such. Well and after I changed the last couple paragraphs, changing the direction of the story and foiling Kagome's escape plans. ^_^ 

This story seems to lack romantic moments, or I think it does. That will be rectified in the next chapter however – which I'm going to start writing now before I forget what I have in mind for it.


	9. Confrontations Make Me Nervous

Blind Stitch my Heart 

Part 9– "Confrontations Make Me Nervous"

Written by: profiler120 

Rating: PG-13 (rating is probably higher than necessary) 

Email: profiler120@hotmail.com

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha. 

(~ ~ ~) - Denotes p.o.v. change within the same scene. 

Authors Notes: I skipped how Kagome got to the mountain – I didn't realize that was rather abrupt. No warning or anything, oh well, maybe I'll revise it later.

I knew someone would mention the names at some point or other. *Sigh*

Mistress Fluffy: I fully intend for it to have a happy ending. 

SwtxLilAzngrl: Shippou? - Honestly, I forgot all about him. That's a good idea, he might prove useful somehow. Now that I think about it it's a very good idea. Thank you for mentioning it. ^_^ 

CloverX: Did Sesshoumaru talk to Naraku at the mountain? No, um, I think he talked to Kagura. 

Kidoairaku: I don't keep track of how many chapters I intend and then it gets out of control. If it's in the author's notes and not part of the story, I completely forget what I've said about it. ^_^ 

* * *

The sight of him standing there, towering over her tiny figure was intimidating. She wasn't sure if that was quite the effect he was going for, but it was working if it was. He'd caught her, red-handed' so to speak, almost directly in the act of disobeying. Although he hadn't actually told her to stay put, it was a sort of technicality. Either way she was still not obeying what had been, of sorts, a direct order.

Not that he had any right to be giving her orders, she thought cockily. She didn't work for him anymore, and he wasn't her guardian. At that however she faltered. She didn't technically _have_ a guardian here in this little town. Her escort, Miroku's friend Kouga was probably drunk by now – he'd told her he was heading out to the tavern before setting off in the morning. 

Before she could stop him, or futilely _attempt_ to stop him his hands were on her shoulders pushing her back into the corridor. 

She decided now was as good a time as any to attempt some kind of diffusing conversation. Even if she already knew it was an ineffective strategy.

"Ah, Masaharu-sama, you're awake." 

She immediately wanted to kick herself. State the obvious, why don't you? She snapped at herself. 

She found the wall against her back and discovered it wasn't his aim to trap her there as he suddenly reached forward, snaking an arm around her waist and pressed her ahead of him down the narrow corridor. She walked, unable to do anything but stop or go forward. There was no way she could get around him in this slim passageway. 

The doorway loomed in front of her, closed, and she wasn't about to open it. Ignoring her uncooperativeness he leaned forward sliding the door open and shoving her rather unceremoniously inside.

"I'm beginning to think you are the kind of woman who requires continuous supervision."

"I am not, " she snapped doggedly.

"Just where were you planning on going?" His tone was sharp, demanding.

With heart pounding clarity she heard the door slide closed behind her trapping her in the room with him. "Out." She obstinately replied.

"Out where?"

She, gathering her courage whirled around to face him, and the closed door and the near empty house. She vaguely realized there was no one here to save her from him. No little Rin's to come barging in, no Inuyasha's to interrupt, only Jaken and somehow she pictured that poor overworked servant was passed out on the floor somewhere. Probably having nightmares about his difficult horse. The only others were young servant girls who would probably never dare to interfere if she started screaming, she sighed at the hopelessness of it; and to think she'd willingly dropped herself into this situation. 

"I was going to find Senaka-san."

Might as well be honest, she thought raising her eyes daringly.

The comment proved to be untimely as his blank expression vanished and his displeasure immediately became apparent. She opened her mouth to say something to placate him but was sharply cut off.

"There is entirely too much discussion about Naraku around here. If he is what you want, then damn it _stop_ bothering me!"

As though it were really that simple, she thought. "Bothering you?" 

It wasn't what she wanted to say – no, she wanted to ask what to do if she _didn't_ want Senaka, but somehow she found her courage to be lacking and took the safer route. 

Maybe he was right though, her conscious nagged at her. If she was going to accept being with Naraku why had she followed him here like a lovesick idiot? 

"Well then-"

"Quiet." He cut her off sharply. "While you're in my possession you will do what I tell you to, Naraku is not something that will be discussed and _you_ will stay put."

Surprisingly enough she didn't reply. Her hot air had seeped through her feet with the chilly look he was giving her. Maybe she should just keep her mouth shut and do what he told her for once, especially given that the look on his face promised unpredictable consequences.

Just as quickly as it had gone however it reappeared as his words filtered back through her head. "In your possession?" she repeated, her voice low and threatening, promising an argument. 

She had just begun rallying her thoughts on how she was going to blast him when the space separating them vanished. She was suddenly all too aware that he was looming in front of her again, but his angry visage had faded once more into something expressive but yet unidentifiable. 

She was frozen under the stare he was pinning on her. Trapped under the lighted gold orbs. "I know what you're thinking – you shouldn't have come', stupid girl' and on and on. Well I don't want to hear it," she declared.

He just stared demonstrating a patience that drove her crazy.

"Don't stare at me like that! I _had_ to come. I can't sit at home and worry!"

* * *

The room was cold, colder than the rest of the house, but no matter what actions he took the temperature wouldn't rise. He slid the door open and stepped inside. The room was empty except for the bundle on the floor. Still and silent, and barely looking to be breathing – Naraku stepped within uneasily. Even he was not comfortable here.

"Father," he called, but the older man on the floor didn't move or acknowledge the call and so Naraku repeated it.

Still, no response. Finally he heard a tired, shaky breath and watched his father's chest rise and then slowly fall as his lungs deflated. He'd been this way for days now, almost a couple of weeks even. 

He was still unsure of what was happening, but his father seemed to have aged thirty years or so. He appeared the same, but was no longer coherent. He had to remain in his bed, his eyes never opening, and his lips dry and chapped. The room was stale smelling, old and dry and the sound of his father's rattled breathing was like a death beacon. It was utterly disturbing.

He approached his father's bedside and kneeled there, reaching hesitantly for the man and touching the skin upon his hand. Cold. 

"Father?"

Nothing. A moment or so later the patient took another struggling breath and fell silent once more. He sat in the perturbed silence several minutes longer until he heard the servant he'd been waiting on. A young girl stepped inside, followed by two other girls bearing trays. It was time to change and bathe him. Feeding his ailing father was difficult if not impossible – but despite his lack of food the man still lived. That too, disturbed him, caused him to fear as he thought back over Kanna's words.

He had searched, high and low for the Shikon jewel once he'd arrived here, but it wasn't to be found. He had confirmed however it had been delivered to him, but no one had seen it since and no one had thought of it after his father had fallen ill. 

"Senaka-sama, there is a man for you in the front hall."

He stood quickly and left the room, taking his bothered feelings with him. There he found the servant he'd sent out to the Higurashi shrine. The man trembled before him in his nervousness.

"I-I did what you said"

"And?"

He shrugged. "I don't know I don't know I don't think she believed me."

Naraku frowned deeply. "Clearly I overestimated your worth to me." He snarled.

The man seemed to wilt and began to protest when another stepped in behind him.

"Senaka-sama, urgent news! Higurashi Kagome is missing!" 

"Missing?" he drawled. "What do you mean, missing'?"

"There is chaos at the Higurashi Shrine – no one knows where she has gone to and some of her things are missing. I have heard she has run off with that straggler, Kouga."

"Kagome and Kouga?" He repeated and almost immediately dismissed it. "Impossible, but still. Find Kouga – that shouldn't be too hard and see if he has seen her."

"That is it, my Lord, he has been spotted in a tavern in town. We believe she may already be here."

"Find out where that pest Masaharu Sesshoumaru is – if she is here in town, she will be with him." 

He grinned sardonically and both men shivered before fleeing. The younger of which hadn't been dismissed, but at the moment he didn't really care. He hated disorder when it wasn't of his doing. Things were getting out of hand. Scratch that – things were beyond out of hand. He could only imagine where the girl had run off to but it probably had to do with that irritating lord, Masaharu. He scowled suddenly. 

Kagome's interest in Masaharu Sesshoumaru was an unpleasant obstacle. If the man wasn't enough of a nuisance on his own, now he was aiming to steal his woman, and he wasn't about to take it lying down. He cast a backwards glance toward his father's chambers. 

With his dear' father in such a dire predicament there was no one to stop him from killing the troublesome bastard. He was going to enjoy this tremendously. 

* * *

He didn't like it. The way she sent him spiraling from a great high to a depressing low. She was a springboard for emotions he didn't want. 

He was making her nervous again with his nearness given her rambling. Now she was making erratic hand motions and faces and nodding emphatically at something, but his ears had ceased listening to her chatter. 

"You talk too much," he decided suddenly aloud.

The comment served to silence her temporarily, but it only seemed to boost her irritation at him as she raised a hand with an accusatory finger and leveled it at him. She started in again with another line of ramblings – and he found himself wanting nothing more than her silence. 

She was frustrating when he had to deal with her like this. He was tired, and had things to think about. Important things, things beyond the vexing beauty that was currently snapping at him. He needed no reminders of why he was here, but her presence to him was an unnecessary distraction.

Somehow he'd known as he stared at her earlier that evening she'd attempt to flee from him. She had a penchant for running, he knew that all too well. It was completely unfair for her to be the angry one – he was the one expending his time and energy on her account and then she has the nerve to come up here and make outrageous claims. 

He reached forward, resting a hand upon the round curve of her shoulder and pulled her forward. Her feet remained stubbornly planted on the floor however and she fell, slanted against him, and she struggled to right herself while her mouth continued moving. He pulled her tighter, pressing her mouth against his chest muffling the sound and after a moment or two she finally quieted. 

He draped one arm around her and then another, cradling her against him. He was so tired, he sighed heavily. It had been a long day. His eyes drifted closed, one hand absently stroking through her hair. 

"Go to bed, Kagome."

"But -"

"You've had a long day - rest."

His voice was purposely soft and gentle, coaxing her into obeying. By the uncertain look upon her face he knew he had her. This time she would do what he wanted. She would follow his orders this time. Given how it seemed to be such an effective strategy he decided to use it more often. 

* * *

The night was solid and dark. The rented house was eerily quiet and Kagome mutely wondered if it was always this way. She pressed the matter aside as her mind drifted to other things, namely Sesshoumaru. He'd manipulated her earlier. She knew and she'd let him do it. She'd let herself be charmed by his gentle behavior and softly purred words. Known and allowed it, she thought, sighing. 

It had been an overall weird night really. She hadn't been able to sleep and it had less to do with Sesshoumaru than she suspected. Maybe it was simply hard to sleep away from home, after all she did find everything about this place to be frightening. Every sound and rustle made her jump and her heart pound. She really was getting carried away. Still, something was telling her it wasn't right, something wasn't right. 

Her ears were tingling in a way that was making her increasingly nervous. Suddenly, compelled by something she couldn't identify she rose from her bed and moved in the darkness toward the door, feeling her way along. Maybe if she went to him he could - she froze suddenly hearing the distinct slide of a door and pressed herself flat against the wall.

Who was up and moving around at this hour? It wasn't her door that was open, she thought, the sound had been muffled, unclear. It was someone else's door. Moments later she heard more movement, frantic and rushed, and things being knocked over. Either someone was lost, or there was something happening, but her own thundering heart prevented her from investigating. It almost sounded like a fight but that couldn't possibly be. She felt herself moving toward the door when she heard it slide open, then one, possibly two people rushed through. They seemed to fumble through her bedding if her ears were working correctly and then they tore open a window and escaped.

What had just happened? All she could see was blackness.

She stepped out into the hall silently, feeling her way along the wall when she came to an open doorway.

"H-hello?" She called softly.

"Kagome," a deep familiar voice groaned from within. "Light a candle."

She quickly complied, unused to have to search the dark for such things, but this was a far out, rural location with no electricity. It took several minutes, but finally a small candle blazed through the darkness illuminating the room as much as it could. She turned to him, concerned at the sound of his voice earlier. She stopped at what she saw. Blood. 

* * *

He stared up toward the ceiling. The first rays of dawn's light were beginning to filter in, lifting the unmerciful darkness. Beside him he could feel her curled up against his side, one arm under her head, the other across his waist. 

The injury incurred upon him by the fumbling intruders wasn't that serious by his assessment. The girl however seemed a bit more concerned, but he had a mind to think she was given to over dramatizing things. He winced as her arm tightened around him momentarily, pressing down onto his stab wound, but she loosened the grip and he relaxed once more. 

She had refused to leave him last night, but neither had he tried to convince her to return to her own room. She'd taken it upon herself to stay and watch over him but eventually fell asleep. She'd curled against him quite naturally while she slumbered, and on one occasion she'd sighed his name sweetly. 

Under other circumstances he might have enjoyed this scenario. He might have teased her subtly when she woke about her position, but not this time. His mood was heavy, laden with anger. The girl at his side was far more trouble than he'd ever realized. She was far more expensive than one would ever guess she could be. 

Yet there would be no going back from today. The girl who had so easily snuggled up with him, the girl who had so foolishly traveled all this way because she was worried about him, the girl who had very clearly and suddenly awakened _was his_. It was no longer a proclamation of property. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Her voice was low, and tentative. 

This was no longer the simple issue of protecting her. He could no longer convince himself he wanted to protect her because of obligation. He could not ignore this – Naraku's blatant attack on him. Last night he had had his blood spilled for her. The blood staining his clothes and bedding was the last straw to break any doubts he'd had about what he was going to do with her. No woman was worth his blood unless he was going to keep her. 

He would remove Naraku and she would return with him to where she now belonged. The Masaharu Estate. If her dimwitted family had any idea what was good for _them_, they wouldn't oppose him. 

He'd ignored her call and she had pulled herself away from him in response. She was now sitting up, her back to him, head slightly down. He could only imagine what thoughts she had in mind. 

He was so tired. He had forced himself to keep awake last night to protect her in case the idiots came back. With daylight now upon them he was certain they would be safe. It wouldn't be that much longer, once he rested a bit, he was going back, previous plan discarded. 

Things had gotten surprisingly easier for him following this affront, especially if Naraku wanted to kill him. He felt his mouth turn up into a grim smile, much easier indeed. 

He turned his attention back to the girl at his side. She looked to be very much deep in thought. When he thought she might rise to leave him he called to her. His voice was weak, and she would probably think he was on the verge of death.

Sure enough, she whirled toward him, eyes wide with concern.

"What is it? Are you in pain? Do you need me to bring you anything?" 

"Go tell Jaken to prepare my things – we leave at sunset."

"Do you really think it's a good idea to travel in your condition?"

He narrowed his eyes slightly at her and she immediately stood. 

"Of course, I'll tell him at once."

* * *

The ride to the mountainous retreat and back took about a day on horseback. Kagome had spent the entire trip caught between discomfort, fear, and anxiousness. Partly because Sesshoumaru's horse scared her and partly because she was worried about the injured man controlling the horse, but it wasn't that long a trip.

Especially after a hiss of pain had escaped his lips and made its way to her ears. She hadn't stopped pestering him since then, but she got the odd impression he might be feigning his annoyance at her. 

She was both overjoyed and disappointed when she was finally let off that accursed animal and had her feet upon solid ground. For more than the fact her backside was hurting from riding all day. 

Sesshoumaru dismounted with a grace that belied the fact he was quite seriously wounded and she reached for his hand. She could tell the action surprised him, but he interestingly enough didn't protest. Jaken was left to tend to the horses as she drew him within the house. She expected to be greeted with surprised stares at her handling of the Master of the house, but no one was within, an odd occurrence for when the master returned. However there had not been a formal announcement he was returning either, she thought knowing how this household functioned.

She guided a strangely silent Sesshoumaru down a set of halls where she knew his bedroom was to be located only to be stopped short. 

"I am not going to bed, relieve yourself of the notion." 

She whirled around. "You can't walk around in your condition, you need to rest." 

"Mere scratch, do not delude yourself into thinking I am incapable of handling such a minor injury."

She frowned at him, tossing his hand down, out of her grip. "Fine! Bleed to death for all I care, I'm going home!"

She attempted to walk away, murmuring indignantly about uncooperative men.

"You are going nowhere."

"Says who? You? I don't take orders from you, forget not, Masaharu-sama, I do not work for you anymore."

"Yes you do."

She faltered. "Maybe your delirious or something from the blood loss, don't you remember my family calling me back home? That means I _don't _work for you anymore."

"I don't give a damn what they have to say about it, you're staying."

Words formed and died on her tongue. Words were incapable of describing the utter happiness such a statement drew forth. "Um I" 

His feet propelled him forward, toward her, his hand collecting hers once more, this time him leading them down the hallway. She couldn't keep in the smile. His pace was quicker than hers and she stumbled a bit keeping up with his long strides. 

Reaching the end of the corridor he slid the door open almost impatiently and stepped inside. The room looked much like the rest of the house except darker. The windows were covered with lengths of dark material apparently to keep the sun out. His bed was on one side while there was a small table and other furniture neatly placed around. Nothing was out of place; it was perhaps the most impeccable room she'd ever seen. 

He laid down without her direction and she called out to him she'd be back and not to move. 

She headed back down the hall, re-emerging into the main room. Stepping out into the kitchen she found Kaede and Sango, both looked up in surprise.

"Kagome!"

"Do you know where Inuyasha is?"

"Hmmm?" Sango paused. "He's um" She glanced at Kaede. "He might be in his room upstairs, I'm not really sure. Why? What are you doing back here? I heard from Miroku that you went after the Master."

"I did." Kagome smiled triumphantly. "I found him, matter of fact, he's in his room right now. He was injured."

. . . 

Fatigue did not normally sneak up on him, and he hadn't realized he was as tired as he now felt until she had left the room. He'd laid down expecting her to say it, and intending to avoid looking as though he were being ordered around. 

He found himself startled awake however as she returned, a pile of items now cluttering his clean floor. He managed not to frown as she began tugging at his garments. That too had been expected. She smoothed her hands over his abdomen, and as gently as she could pulled away the bandaged she'd spent so much time on earlier. 

She seemed to be listening diligently, as though she expected him to whimper. She was making a fuss over nothing, it's what he wanted to say, but he didn't. He was too tired, and why shouldn't he enjoy being lavished in attention while he had the opportunity. At least however until this Naraku issue was over. Then he intended to be lavished in more attention than this and all hands-on. 

She pressed a new bandage over his wound gently and his eyes drifted closed. He had no idea her hands could be so relaxing. Nice to know something about her wasn't troublesome. He assumed she was finished as she pulled a blanket up to his chin.

"Clean up the mess you just made on my floor." He mumbled. 

He hated messes, especially in his bedroom – his personal space. He particularly hated it when others made a mess of his room, which was why no one was allowed in this room. 

"Not even a thank-you', some appreciation." She murmured crossly. 

He cracked open an eye, staring at her while she gathered up the things she'd dragged over his floor. She finally glanced back at him, and paused.

"Why aren't you resting?"

"Because someone is mumbling about ingratitude."

She smiled gently at him and urged him to rest before rising. Before she reached the door his voice reached her again.

"Don't leave the house. It's unsafe." He added hoping the little addition would cause her not to question the order.

"Okay." 

* * *

The house was a bustle with activity over the next few days. Inuyasha sprung up, Miroku tagging along with him again. Kikyo too dropped in for an impromptu visit, apparently not expecting Sesshoumaru to be at home, but Kagome quelled her uneasiness about his presence there. 

The master's company was noted, but it was almost as if he wasn't there. Typically the house held an uncomfortable silence over it when he was home and when he left everyone was free to walk and simply be free of the stiff formalism. Now that was how the house felt even though the master was only at the back of the house resting.

She was surprised he'd actually agreed with her and stayed in bed so long. She'd always pinned him as being stubborn, obeying no one's orders but his own. As she entered the kitchen she found Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kikyo all piled around the table, bottles of sake lined up.

"What are they doing?" she asked Kaede who was preparing the master's dinner.

"I believe he said it was some kind of drinking game'?" 

Kagome glanced over once more and eyed the scene. It was certainly odd.

"Hey, Kagome wanna play?" Sango called over, her voice sounding a bit off.

"Ah, no thanks."

Miroku stood up, approaching her and slinging an arm around her shoulders.

"It's a great game, Kagome." He continued on with something she didn't catch as she felt his hand slide over her butt. She yelped and Miroku was suddenly and violently jerked backwards by his collar causing him to fall straight over onto the floor because of his uneasy legs.

His head slid back trying to determine who exactly had grabbed him when his eyes, and everyone else's fell upon the Master of the house.

"Oh! Masaharu-sama!"

The group gathered at the table struggled to their feet, Sango staggering and ending up in Kikyo's arms while Inuyasha snickered at it all. Kagome merely watched silently as he strode forward inspecting the table.

"Did I not tell you on previous occasions not to engage in this type of behavior?"

Everyone shrunk back even though his question was directed solely at Inuyasha. 

"We were celebrating your recovery."

"Kaede," Sesshoumaru called sharply. "Cease buying and stocking all manner of alcoholic beverages. Apparently my brother and his guests are incapable of responsible behavior. I recommend everyone go to bed."

Everyone moved to obey the command. Sesshoumaru stepped back, his fingers entwining with Kagome's to keep her from leaving as well. If anyone noticed, no one said anything and moments later the kitchen was theirs. 

He shifted, catching her at the waist and pulling her against his chest. The motion startled, but pleased her. 

"The monk should be disemboweled," he growled.

She smiled. "His hands are just a bit wild, I think."

"All the more reason for their removal."

. . . 

She laughed lightly the sound pleasing him even more that it was given expressly to him. For the moment he was happy, but distracted. Naraku still lingered on his mind, as did thoughts of death. He was going to kill him for her, he thought darkly, pressing his lips to her forehead absently, hardly aware of the motion. 

Although he had to be careful, he worried for her reaction should she discover that he was masterminding the death of her current betrothed. He had the unhappy feeling she might not approve of his course of action and that would offset his current plans for_ her _once this was all settled. He grinned despite the concerns, it would all work out. He would make it work.

* * *

Author's Notes: I go back and forth between loving and hating this story, although I'm baffled as to why you people like it so much. I have over 300 reviews for this story and I still fail to understand its appeal. If you feel inspired or otherwise to leave a review, might you leave also your reason for liking this fic? 

Can someone tell me? What _is_ Miroku? A monk or a priest? Is there a difference? 

Note: from this point forward, I'll be updating on Monday's. I'm not saying every Monday I'll update, what I'm saying is if you're waiting for a new chapter to a fic, it'll be posted on a Monday. ^_^ 


	10. Winged Sandals Guide Me

Blind Stitch my Heart 

Part 10– "Winged Sandals Guide Me"

Written by: profiler120 

Rating: PG-13 (rating is probably higher than necessary) 

Email: profiler120@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha. 

(. . . ) - Denotes p.o.v. change within the same scene. 

Authors Notes: Note about updates, I'm going to try to update them Sunday evening so they'll show on Monday. I have a habit of forgetting I want to update on Monday and then it doesn't show up as updated' on my page until Tuesday it seems. But I guess that's just the way it goes. The chapter title makes no sense, so ignore it. 

Are you a Naraku x Kagome fan? Better yet, have you written any Naraku x Kagome fics or know someone who has? Or even a Naraku/Kagome/Sesshoumaru fic. There's someone else floating around here at ff.net but I can't remember the author's name, can someone tell me who it is? I don't even remember the title but oh, I created a Nar/Kag website. Check my profile for the address and come visit. ^_^ 

Akari Sennyami – "Jane Eyre" is one of my favorite books, but I didn't even think about that when I was writing the candle scene. I was surprised when you mentioned it and then thought oh yeah', I remember that! ^_^ Your review made me want to read the book all over again, but I can't find it _anywhere_

E-mail updates!! If you wanted me to notify you when this story was updated and you didn't get an email leave your address in a review. I lost a lot of reviews when ff.net wasn't working last time, it shows them in the 400 something but they aren't visible on the review page and they don't show on my Stats page either, so I don't know if I missed anyone. So let me know, okay? ^_^ 

* * *

"Ahem." 

Kagome looked up from staring down at the table. There was a book off to one side, but she was not reading it. "Oh, hey Sango, what's up?" 

"Nothing much," she replied. "What about you?"

She folded herself down on the other side of the small table with a curious look.

"Nothing," Kagome replied. "Um, why are you looking at me like that?" 

"I couldn't help but notice him touching you last night in the kitchen. After he ordered everyone to leave, capturing your hand, it was _so_ romantic. Especially after jerking Miroku around, so what's going on with you and the Master?"

Immediately her smile gave her away. "Actually I'm not quite sure." 

Conversation drifted but really didn't go anywhere with Sango's probing questions and Kagome's ambiguous answers. 

"Have you noticed anything odd today?" 

Kagome looked up again. "Like what?"

Sango shook her head. "I just I keep thinking I see faces at the windows and people sneaking around outside. It's creepy, but maybe it's my imagination."

"Faces at the windows?" Kagome asked standing. "Hmm, I'll see you a bit later."

She wandered out the door and down the hall toward his room. She wondered if he was still sleeping or not. She knocked. 

No response. So she knocked again. Nothing. 

"The Master is in his library."

She just caught sight of Jaken before he slipped into another room close by and out of sight.

She turned back, heading toward there before common sense kicked in, warding her away from spending too much time with him. She planned on meeting him for lunch, so there was no need to pester him. 

She took the upward path and took her place in the sewing room. Maybe there was a project she could finish for someone. 

* * *

'Where is he?' She wondered. Was he still in his library even though she'd specifically asked him the previous evening to meet her today for lunch? He had agreed to it, and yet he was not here. She wanted to make sure he was healing okay and ... well, maybe to spend a little time with him.

It didn't help that Sango's comments had left her feeling uneasy and she felt his presence would make her feel safe again. She passed through a sitting room over to another hall. She could see the door was partially open.

She approached cautiously, peering inside. He was sitting at his desk. She was tempted to barge in and demand to know what he was doing at his desk, but refrained. She wasn't too sure of her place here, so she knocked diminutively and awaited a response.

. . . 

Sesshoumaru looked up at the small knocking at the door. He knew almost instinctively it was she. That and no one but her knocked quite the way she did. 

"Come," he called briskly. He had deaths to plan; he didn't need her hanging around at the moment and clumsily discovering his plans. Sure enough it was she that strode in the room, looking half timid and half annoyed. The overall appearance of her was awkward.

"Why aren't you working?"

Her eyes widened marginally in surprise only to be batted aside by another emotion he thought looked much like offense or perhaps even hurt. All vanished however under something heavier, but unidentifiable as she continued to stare at him.

She blinked innocently. "Working on what?" 

"You should be keeping a better eye on things. New material arrived this morning, it's upstairs." 

"What am I supposed to be making?" She fidgeted slightly under his gaze as he formulated a response. 

"A ladies kimono, use only the new material." 

She seemed contemplative for a moment. "What size?"

He gave her a cursory once over. "Your size should be adequate."

She turned, intending to leave. "Are you feeling better?"

He wondered why she was suddenly so diffident; everything about her appeared fragile at the moment.

He nodded silently and she turned, leaving him alone. Tempted as he was to follow or call her back, he needed to do this. He wanted Naraku dead and he didn't delude himself into thinking it was going to be an easy task. Even if he longed for it, Kagome's presence was a distraction at the moment and he needed to think.

. . . 

Kagome retreated from the room quietly, slumping back against the wall softly once outside. What was with his mood swings? She sighed heavily as she recalled his words.

_"Why aren't you working?"_

The comment made her feel singularly worthless. Like a servant to be swept under his feet, she thought absently. She tried not to think of it, heading up to her room quietly, but thoughts of him followed. 

Lunch then, was out of the question. She pulled the sewing doors open, stepping within, a smile coming to her face despite her wretchedness. She left the doors open, her mood lifting in spite of her previous discontent. Something about this room always seemed to lighten her mood, and make her smile. As she gazed about however her eyes fell on a roll of fabric across the table. Her eyes widened in surprise as she walked to it, pressing her fingers against it and gasping in pure delight.

It was stunning! This was probably for Kikyo's wedding, she thought. It had to be! She smiled, her gloom forgotten as she immediately began rolling out a length of material, carefully measuring. 

* * *

Sesshoumaru stepped out of his library with a tired sigh. Lunch. Kagome had asked him to join her for lunch and only now had he realized what time it actually was. How long ago had he sent her off? Why hadn't she come to bother him about not keeping his appointments?

Unless of course that's why she'd been there earlier. He nearly growled at himself. Perhaps that's why she'd looked so crushed. 

As she came to the dining room he found it empty almost confirming his suspicions. 

He slipped out, passing through the main room and up the stairs intending to visit the sewing room. The doors were pulled open wide like they had been many a day before. He proceeded toward them, thinking over what he would say to her when they finally came face to face again. He peered inside expecting her to be gloom faced, maybe even staring sadly out the window like a caged puppy, but the sight surprised him. 

She sat at her table contently, he could hear her humming as she sliced through the fabric he'd had bought for her. She looked happy with her work, apparently pleased by some aspect of it. He could not recall having seen her look so pleased while sewing before, not like she was now. So what was different? She was most certainly not thrilled with him sending her up here; he remembered the look on her face only too clearly. 

He stepped inside, approaching her from behind and peering over her slim shoulders. 

"Something wrong, Sesshoumaru-sama?" 

So she'd noticed him after all. Good, otherwise he might have had to chastise her for her obliviousness. 

"You're late," he growled lowly, watching with well hidden amusement as the hurried activity of her nimble little fingers abruptly ceased. He could see the tension build in her frame.

"What did you just say?"

To his pleasure, and further enjoyment she stood turning around to face him, hands on her hips angrily. 

"_I_ am late? Me? What do you think I came to see you _earlier_ for?! _You_ are the late one!" she snapped. 

"Am I not the Master of this house?" 

For a matter of moments, she was clearly startled speechless. She almost backed away, she almost hesitated, she almost slipped back into her role as his docile servant, but then the fire in her eyes rekindled. 

Rather than challenge however her thoughts took a new direction, apparently not willing to make an issue of his standing as the master.

"This must be very important, I don't get to work with silk brocade very often. I'm a little worried about making a mistake and ruining the whole thing, especially since it costs so much."

She looked so utterly thoughtful and worried over such a trivial thing. The fabric was worthless; he could buy a hundred more bolts of silk brocade if he so desired. Her worrying over her workmanship was needless considering her proficiency.

"For the moment it is insignificant. As I so before stated, you are late."

He watched the scowl return to her face, fury reigniting in her eyes, teeth clenching down.

"Are you even _listening_ to me?" She snapped.

"Entirely too much, you're just wasting more time."

He grabbed her by the elbow pulling her out of the room. She trailed along behind him, for all he knew still scowling at the world. But along the way he felt her tension fade a bit and she seated herself with him in the dining room without an argument.

"Me late just ignores what he doesn't want to hear twists everything around to suit him master humph!" she mumbled. 

Her anger seemed to abruptly fade however when he plastered an overly serene' look on his face. She took the cue he wanted, eyes lighting with worry.

"Are you not feeling well again? Perhaps something for the pain? I have been trained as a miko so-"

"Sit down," he quietly ordered as Sango stepped into the dining room already bearing trays of food. The servant girl smiled secretly at Kagome, causing her to blush wildly, bowed and then departed back into the kitchen. Most likely to gossip. 

She did so settling back as she was and reached for her soup. 

"What have you done today?"

She looked at him as though he'd suddenly sprouted fluffy white wings or something. Wasn't he allowed to make normal conversation on occasion? Really, everyone was always giving him the strangest looks when he inquired, however rarely, about another. 

"I've um been sewing. That's pretty much it. I was going to ask Inuyasha if he wanted to go to town with me, but I haven't seen him around and then I got busy with the kimono upstairs so I forgot all about it." 

"What do you need at town?"

"Nothing, just wanted to get out a little bit and figured you'd get upset if I went alone."

He was tempted to grimace at his movement knowing she was likely to start pawing over him in concern. There really wasn't anything quite as relaxing as Kagome's hands over his skin. He'd love nothing better at the moment than to curl up in his room with her for a couple hours of blissful rest, but he had plans to make. He'd spent the last couple hours looking over reports about Naraku's activities, plus he had business affairs to oversee. 

. . . 

Lunch was a quiet affair. Sesshoumaru wasn't really given to talking leaving the burden on Kagome or else they were to suffer with the silence. She'd asked him a multitude of things, his health, the kimono, his plans for the day. He'd answered vaguely on every matter, so she'd given up questioning him in light of simply speaking about nothing. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama, where is Rin?"

He looked up from his thoughts.   
"She's out for the day." 

"Oh." 

He pulled himself up, mindful she was merely watching. When he reached the door he turned back to see her collecting the dishes, thinking they were finished.

"You are not a kitchen servant. Come."

She stood, not sparing the dishes a glance as she followed along behind him. "Where are we going?"

"Did you not wish to go to town?"

He shouldn't be indulging her. He would have plenty of time for walking her around later, right now he should be getting down to the business of making two halves out of Naraku, but he wanted some time with her. It had been so long since he'd enjoyed himself in pleasant company. He couldn't remember feeling so at ease since before his mother had died all those years ago. 

"I wanted to _walk_ to town, you'll probably just make me ride that horse that's always giving me the funny I-know-you-can't-control-me-look', like he's just waiting for the opportunity to throw me off."

He grinned, what an imagination she had. 

He continued without comment while she followed along down the path toward town. He was even going to walk with her. Really, what a sap he was turning into, he thought absently. 

She tarried along at his side, casting curious little glances up at him every so often with increasing frequency. The air was fresh and energizing as they passed by a stretch of dense woodland. The cheery chirping of birds and rustles in the thicket of leaves assaulted their ears soothingly. Nature's invisible caress seemed to soothe the girl at his side dramatically as her nervous look melted into one of tranquility. A small smile played upon her lips while she cast her shining eyes in different directions, happily pointing out a squirrel as it scurried up a tree. Amazing how much like Rin she could be. 

She was chattering again something about squirrels. He listened inattentively, thinking more about quieting her. She was making hand motions as she spoke. He reached when she dropped one hand, and snagged it at the wrist.

She hastily quieted, looking to him inquiringly, cheeks gently flushed. Before she could utter a word he slid his hand down her wrist, capturing her hand, pressing their palms together and entwining his fingers with hers. She smiled warmly, squeezing his hand as he was hers, and they walked the rest of the way in silence. 

* * *

Town was bustling as it normally was. Their joined hands had fallen apart when they reached the lively center and he had left her at the shrine stairs when she expressed a desire to grab a few things from her room. He promised to be back in an hour, and that he would not be kept waiting. 

She wasn't expecting company, but it was what she found. Her mother was simultaneously fussing over wedding preparations and her cousin Kikyo. 

She eyed them with a weary smile before walking off, her mother hardly noticing. Kikyo too seemed to slip away as she appeared beside the back doorway where Kagome was standing, staring out into the garden. It was such a peaceful day; she'd only planned on peering out into the back garden for a moment.

"Kagome?" 

Their eyes met and Kagome looked away uneasily, her happy mood suddenly deflating.

"Something bothering you?"

"I'm an idiot."

The corners of Kikyo's mouth turned up. "Why do you say that?"

"I'm engaged to marry Senaka Naraku."

Kikyo nodded solemnly, her smile fading. "I have heard. I was surprised at such news. Are you all right?"

"No." She turned away. "I'm engaged to one man, and in love with another." 

"Sesshoumaru?" Kikyo questioned, looking outside also. "I thought so."

"I don't know what to do. I can't _I can't do anything_." 

She had a lingering shadow of doubt in her mind about her safety alone with Naraku that she didn't have with Sesshoumaru. Not that her virtue mattered where Naraku was concerned. It wasn't that she feared he'd _physically_ hurt her, she feared he'd seduce her. 

Yet as before mentioned, it wouldn't matter. She was betrothed to him and Naraku probably had no plans of breaking the engagement. 

She hadn't actually intended to talk to her mother, but that's where her feet led her after she parted with Kikyo. She found her mother seated at her favorite place in the dining room, a cup of tea on the table while she embroidered an elaborate pattern onto white silk.

"Mother?"

The woman gazed up, eyes lighting.

"Ah, Kagome! Come, sit with me," the woman urged, and in a surprising show of attention, put aside the sewing. "How are you? I have not seen you much lately."

Although a tad confused with her mother's new attitude, she answered. "Okay "

"You look troubled, can I help?"

Kagome tilted her chin down, turning her gaze to the table. "You ever fall in love?"

Her mother's gaze turned wistful. "Ah, young love," she chirped. "I loved your father. Did I ever tell you how we met?"

"You told me your marriage was arranged."

Her mother's smile faded minutely. "It was, but did I ever tell you how that arrangement came to be?"

"No."

"When I was your age I was working as a seamstress for a large family, much like you do now for Masaharu. I met your father there, I was headed to town to buy some fabric when I came upon a broken down carriage. There were two young men there, toiling over it, trying to fix it. I recognized one as the young master of the house where I worked."

"Dad used to own a grand house like Masaharu?" Kagome interrupted.

Her mother smiled gaily. "Of course not, your father was his manservant."

Kagome frowned, turning her head away. "You married a servant?"

The older woman laughed. "What was I, but a servant?"

"Yeah but this is your family's shrine. What do we have left from Father, except his memory? What did marrying him bring you?"

"I have you." She replied. "You and Souta. I wouldn't trade ten grand houses for you and your brother, nothing will ever mean as much to me as you, my children. When you have your own, you will understand."

Kagome frowned. How did any of this help her, exactly? 

"Mother?"

"Hmmm?" 

"That doesn't help."

She looked up from the sewing she had once again picked up. Kagome almost shrunk under her mother's sharp gaze, startled by the intensity. 

"You spend far too much time at the Masaharu house. It is in your best interest not to return there. Forming attachments will only make things harder for you."

Kagome tore her gaze away, dropping her head. It was already too late for that and perhaps her actions bespoke the message for her mother spoke again.

"Let it go. It won't be easy, and he won't like it, but it must be done. Your future has been decided upon and Masaharu is not in it." 

Angry, bitter and disheartened, Kagome silently retreated from the room. Outside the door she was caught, and pulled back, arms folding around her. At first she panicked, thinking it might be Naraku, but when she saw the white material she realized it had to be Sesshoumaru. 

"My mother says-"

"I heard," he cut her off. "I don't care what she says," he whispered; tone just as low as hers. Her mother was in the room right behind them and the door was open. Not that the flimsy shoji doors kept any sound in or out. 

"But—"

"Nothing," he interrupted once more. "Your family's opinion means nothing, they do not have the power to oppose me." 

As if on cue, the woman herself stepped out of the room, empty-handed no less. Kagome eyed her fearfully. Oh, no. 

She felt Sesshoumaru stiffen behind her, tensing at the sight of her mother.

"Higurashi," he spoke as though it burned his tongue. 

Oh they weren't going to get along, Kagome thought. 

"Where are you going, young lady?"

"Um" she hesitated. 

"She is coming with me."

"Oh?" Her mother raised one disapproving brow. Oh no, that wasn't good. 

Kagome attempted to intervene, but Sesshoumaru only held her tighter. 

"Kagome needs to stay here, this is her home."

"She is mine, she comes with me." He argued. 

Kagome wanted to throw a hand over her face and hide. How could she stop this?

"If you insist I will have to report you to the authorities." Kagome stared disbelievingly at her mother. She didn't actually think that would work did she? This _was_ Masaharu Sesshoumaru, didn't he own the town? 

She could almost feel the smugness as he answered. "You know where to find me."

He pulled her along toward the door and she could only watch helpless. 

Once outside she looked up at him in disbelief. "I can't believe you just did that!" 

He barely spared her a glance. "Let's go. You've had enough fresh air for the day." 

* * *

"Master! Come please! Quickly!

Naraku rose at the shrill, desperate shout to investigate.

"Senaka-sama he's he's. He stopped breathing and then he just moved and"

Naraku looked over the man-taking note of the torn shoulder and the bloody mass where there had once been an arm. The man looked half crazed, perhaps not even noticing his arm was now gone. Naraku narrowed his eyes carefully following the pathway to his father's room, keeping a good grip on his sword. 

The servant slid down the wall, blood still pouring out of him. He was probably going to bleed to death in his delirious state and then there would be a mess to clean up. 

The doorway was half open, haphazardly so and blood stained, presumably from the servant's mad dash out.

He slid the door open more fully, peering inside. The heavy, coppery scent of blood pervaded the room. He took a perfunctory glance around startled and horrified at the sight. Servants, his servants were strewn about, most of them in pieces. His father however was missing. What happened? 

He moved, turning hastily as he heard what sounded like a gargle of liquid in the back of one's throat. He tore open a side door across the hall just in time to see his half sister Kagura slammed flat onto the tatami floor and his father leaning over her, pulling at her kimono.

"Father!" He hissed angrily.

He turned, cocking his head to one side. "Father?" 

The voice was different and his eyes glowed red. 

"Ah, the human!" He laughed heartily, his mouth twisting into a wide, feral grin, as his body seemed to expand, clothes splitting up the back as two more sets of arms suddenly sprouted to hold down the girl. "The human is dead." 

Kagura struggled weakly even as her blood seeped out of the wound at her throat. She would be dead in a matter of minutes; he couldn't save her even if he fought off this demon that had once been his father.

The demon looked away and Naraku physically cringed as his glittering fangs sank into Kagura's throat. Her eyes widened, focusing on him briefly before she expired. He turned, fleeing toward the front door. Was everyone in the house dead already? He shoved the front door open, leaping over the railing rather than following the path down. He grabbed the reigns of the horse out front and took off. 

This wasn't good. What the hell was that Shikon no tama' anyway?!

* * *

Kagome yawned reaching for the red thread. She was really quite tired today. Everyone was busy it seemed. She was determined to at least finish this last part and then she would call it quits for the day, it was almost dinnertime anyway and she longed for a little break. She also longed to see how Sesshoumaru was doing, but she was holding off on bothering him. He'd been quiet the entire trip back yesterday, seemingly preoccupied. His distant attitude hadn't bothered her much but the glower on his face had. 

She hadn't tried to talk to him because of that attitude. He looked ready to snap someone's head off. 

"Kagome?"

She looked up. "Hmm? Oh, hi Sango. Something up?"

"Rin says she's still not feeling well. Masaharu-sama wants you to sit with her."

Kagome was on her feet immediately. "Poor Rin-chan, still feeling a bit unwell after her trip yesterday. Is she okay?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen her actually." 

Kagome followed Sango downstairs. "Where is she exactly?"

"I'm not sure, he only told me to come get you." She shrugged and Kagome sighed. 

"Thanks, Sango."

Sango moved off to the kitchen and Kagome was about to head to the hall where she would find the master's room to check there first when a knock upon the door stopped her. 

She pulled it open, eager to be rid of any guests and head off to find Rin when the sight stopped her cold. She gasped.

Dark haired tumbled over disheveled clothes and was that blood?

"Senaka-san?" She queried. 

. . .

Where was she? He'd asked the girl to bring Kagome almost ten minutes ago. He moved to leave Rin, displeased when she started whining. He cut her off with a look and left the room. He headed down the hall and stepped into the main room. Where was she? 

That's when he noticed the open door and the shadow of people beyond his vision. He stalked toward it, growling when he finally came face to face with the occupants of the doorway. 

Senaka Naraku. Well, that saved him a trip, he thought bitterly, snagging the girl and all but throwing her into the house behind him.

He heard her sound of angry indignation but ignored her.

"State your business." He growled at the unwelcome intruder.

"I merely came to visit my betrothed." 

There was something though, something disturbing about Naraku's mannerism. Something in his eyes and appearance that was all off. Something that seemed to suggest that he was here for more than to just antagonize him.

"Will you –" he finally allowed Kagome some leeway and she moved to stand beside him in the doorway. "This is serious!" she scolded him, before turning concerned eyes back to Naraku.

Well that did it; he shouldn't allow Naraku to leave his property under use of his own power whether Kagome saw him eviscerate the man or not, he thought resentfully. 

"He's not well, is he?" 

Sesshoumaru peered down sharply at Kagome troubled at the sudden turn in her tone. Whatever it seemed was bothering Naraku had suddenly seemed to jump to Kagome. Wonderful, it was contagious.

Naraku however seemed surprised by the question. "Who?"

"Your father," she replied, staring at Naraku with an intensity that left Sesshoumaru with a snarl growing in his chest.

Naraku's eyes seem to light up in silent wonder.

"I had a feeling. It's been bothering me all day that something's happened. Did your father have the jewel with him?"

No words about the theft or destruction of the shrine passed between them. She was merely concerned for Onigumo at the moment.

"I believe so," Naraku replied after a lengthy pause. 

Kagome sighed heavily, and turned away. "You should come in so we can talk."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "No." 

"Then I'll go and-" she stared.

"You'll do nothing of the sort." 

"What am I supposed to do then?" She asked in an exasperated tone.

"You're doing nothing; _he _is leaving while he is still able." Sesshoumaru growled at her.

"But what about Onigumo?"

"He stole the damn thing, if he gets consumed by it, he's on his own. He should have been prepared for the consequences."

She pouted. "That's not the way it works."

"I do not care." 

He pulled her inside and closed the door in Naraku's face. 

"You can't do that!" 

He leaned down, nose to nose with her. "Are you going to stop me?!" 

* * *

Author's Notes: Yeah! It's done! I had this done last week, but then I read the review left by Yami about wanting to know how Kagome reacted to his kissing her forehead and the whole chapter just fell apart for me. It went off in weird directions so I spent the whole day rewriting the chapter, and I'm _extremely_ glad I did. 

IMPORTANT! - Do you believe the content of this story exceeds the PG-13 rating and that I should raise it to R? If not ignore this, if so will you please leave a review saying so. I got another review earlier today and I've become concerned over the matter. 


	11. Common Sense on Hiatus

Blind Stitch my Heart 

Part 11– "Common Sense on Hiatus"

Written by: profiler120 

Rating: PG-13 (rating is probably higher than necessary) 

Email: profiler120@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha. 

(. . .) - Denotes p.o.v. change within the same scene. 

Authors Notes: Long absence, yes, yes. My apologies, been busy. 

Thank you to the people who pre-read this chapter, or what I had previously written. Fortunately, or not, I rewrote the entire thing but it does follow the old chapter a little.

* * *

"You can't just leave him the way he is! The Shikon no tama is dangerous, why do you think it's so important for me to guard it!?"

"Go." He quietly ordered. "Rin is waiting for you." 

"But what about-"

"Go," he urged again, this time more forcefully. 

"I can't just-"

He stepped forward menacingly reaching down and turning her chin and gaze up to him. "Are you disobeying me?"

She shrunk back away from his touch and quieted, and she accordingly withdrew. She walked back to Rin's room distracted and worried. Why wouldn't he let her stay? She needed to be there. She settled herself to obeying his orders even though it caused her heart to sink.

She found Rin in a dreadful condition and immediately felt guilty about not wanting to go to her. The little girl had a fever and was in a great amount of discomfort. Rin clutched to her as Kagome read her stories, fed her soup, and kept her generally entertained. It was natural for her not to want to be alone now and Kagome understood. 

Having someone there for you, at your bedside, especially at such an age was a great comfort. It would undoubtedly make her feel loved and Rin needed that. 

The hours ticked away and Kagome found herself bound to staying. She'd left Rin only once or twice and she hadn't had the time to go looking for Sesshoumaru. Now, several hours later, the girl was finally sleeping soundly enough for her to sneak away. 

She stepped out into the hall soundlessly and peered around. It wasn't so late, where was everyone? She found Sango in the kitchen packing.

"W-what's going on?"

"The master gave us orders about four hours ago to start packing everything up for storage. He's going back to his other house."

"What? Why would you pack up the house?"

"He's dismissed us."

Kagome stared in astonishment. Just like that? A snap of his fingers and everyone was fired? Harsh!

"Dismissed you? Just like that? He's abandoning the place? Where is he?" 

Did he think she was going to let that one slip by? He was in for an earful once she got a hold of him. 

"Gone," Sango replied. "He gave us our orders and he got on his horse and left. He said he wouldn't be back." 

Kagome held back a choking gasp. What about Rin? What about her? 

"I'll how can I help?" 

"Um, actually Jaken wants to see you. Sesshoumaru left him to see over everything and to make sure Rin was sent off to her new governess."

Kagome nodded numbly and headed off to find the little servant. She couldn't imagine why he wanted to see her. Probably to tell her she was fired and she could go home. Somehow it all made her feel worse. Everything up to this point meant nothing? His telling her mother she belonged him and all their time together?

She almost walked right past Jaken when he called her back. In his little hand was a letter with her name on front. He held it out to her and then hobbled off to finish the rest of his duties without a word. She stared down at it plopping down onto the floor. Why was she so reluctant to see what it said? Why had he rushed off like that? 

She numbly unfolded the sealed paper and looked down at it hesitantly. 

"Kagome – 

Circumstances beyond my control have dictated my leaving. The manor at which you have stayed so long is being closed. I no longer have a need to keep it in operation. Rin is being sent to stay at the Nazuna House. It's a discreet orphanage under my care. 

Until further notice your position as seamstress is suspended, you are to take on in full capacity the job of Rin's guardian. I expect to find her and yourself well when I return. 

There was no time for formalities or goodbyes. I'm sure Rin will excuse my abrupt departure; I expect the same of you. 

Waste not your anger about my actions on others – save it for me. I'll return soon.

Sesshoumaru." 

She stared at it silently. She sighed heavily and stood up, tucking the note away. She had to do something then, didn't she? 

Rin, despite how much she cared for the little girl, immediately disappeared from Kagome's thoughts. Letter in hand she headed for the first person she could think of to explain this fiasco in the making, Inuyasha. 

She found him easily enough, cursing up a storm. He was in mid-expletive when she walked in, halting his tirade. Immediately they both knew why she was there. 

"Where on earth is he going?" 

Inuyasha huffed. "He said something about 'taking care of business'. I tried to talk him out of it, told him he was being stupid, but he didn't listen. I think he left with that guy Naraku but I'm not even sure."

"He went with Naraku?" Her head was spinning. This was too much. "Are you sure?"

"Nope. Like I said, I don't know. Either way, I don't know where they went, together or separately, so you're better off not running after him." 

Clearly he anticipated her to chase off after Sesshoumaru, and she was of the mind to do just that. If she could figure out where he was that is. She wasn't about to go running off to track him down and she couldn't even find him. 

"Gone," she whispered. "Just like that..." 

She felt deflated.

"I'm sure he will return soon." 

Kagome looked up, for the first time noticing Miroku was in the room. She gave him a half-hearted smile that was not reassuring in the least. "Right." 

She turned, leaving the room. Even as the door slid closed she could hear Inuyasha begin his ranting anew. Complaining about how Sesshoumaru should've taken him or Jaken along instead of riding alone, or worse yet, with that insane man, Naraku. 

She sighed heavily; clutching the letter in her hands she tucked it into the inner folds of her kimono and retired back to Rin's room. Tomorrow then she would take Rin to the Nazuna house and they would wait there for further instructions. She only hoped it wouldn't take very long. 

* * *

Sesshoumaru peered around the dark confines of the once luxurious little mountain resort. Blood was spattered in large, dark splotches, screens were ripped, floors were stained, - it looked like a war had taken place here. 

He wondered, briefly, where Naraku was but didn't give the matter much thought. Not until he heard the shuffling movement of cloth and the heavy stomp of feet. Just before he stepped toward a long set of undisturbed doors an arrow streaked by his head. 

He immediately turned, trying to flatten himself out of the way of any more incoming arrows. His head whipped around, searching for the unknown archer, but the place was already dim. The sun was low in the west and there were no candles burning and there wasn't any electricity to be had this far up the mountain. 

The arrow split through the screen and struck something on the other side, but not a wall as there was an ear splitting howl. He was caught between turning his attention in two directions. 

"I'm not surprised to see you here." 

A white clothed figure and a flow of black hair came into view. "Kikyo?"

"The Shikon no tama was supposed to be guarded by our family. I got tired of it though and the job was handed off to Kagome, but it's my fault this all happened." 

She threaded another arrow through her bow with the ease of mastery and shot it through the screen. This time blood sprayed up onto the white paper on the other side creating circular dark spots. 

"Onigumo would have been given a wish by the demons in the jewel, but in order to grant that wish they require a sacrifice. His body would have been partially eaten and then transformed to suit whatever demon overtook it. Whether or not the demons actually intend to fulfill the wish is unknown, but unlikely." 

"So you're here to kill him?" 

He met her eyes, for the first time noticing she looked burdened. "It must be done. The Shikon no tama has been laden with many spells, one of them curses the bloodline of sacrifices."

"What does that mean?" 

"Naraku will bear the mark of the demon. If he lives, he will eventually become possessed of a demon and ravish the country."

"You're saying they both have to die." 

She looked away, reaching for another arrow, coming closer. "All of the bloodline must perish."

The arrow pelted straight through the screen before it was ripped wide open revealing a half man, half spider deformity, blood trickling down it's torso where the arrows were embedded within. 

Kikyo took one glance at the half man that used to be Onigumo before putting an arrow through its forehead.

Silence stretched thin as the beast swayed and then fell, body erupting in a purple flame and a goggle of shrieks split the air. The sound caused both humans to recoil, covering their ears from the awful sound.

When the shrieks faded, another sound registered in their abused ears. Crackling.

Sesshoumaru glanced around, that sounded like... A familiar scent wafted in his direction and he caught sight of dancing flames. He glanced around; the building was lit on every side - would they be able to get out? 

"Naraku must want to avoid his death sentence a while longer."

Sesshoumaru's mouth thinned. Naraku thought to kill him in a fire, did he? Like hell, he thought. He was getting out of here, that irritant Kikyo was coming with him, Naraku would die, and Kagome was marrying him. That was the plan, and he wasn't about to let some whoreson change it. 

* * *

The dreadful hours stretched long as Rin and Kagome made the almost four hour journey north to the Nazuna House. It was surprisingly small for an orphanage but Kagome immediately fell in love with the cozy little place. She met the caretakers, an elderly couple, and a pleasant young couple and immediately set to work in assisting them care for the ten or twelve children in their orphanage.

She was left with nothing but the letter to soothe her mind in the off hours. Where was he? Why wasn't he with her? Why couldn't she have gone with him? So many questions, and there was no one to answer them all. 

She wondered often how her family was doing and if they worried for her. She had left them so long ago it seemed when it had really only been about two weeks. It was two dreadfully lonely weeks even though the children here were endearing. It wasn't the same. 

She was determined not to lose hope, convinced Sesshoumaru would come, but she hadn't thought it would take so long. Her faith was beginning to waver at the beginning of the third week and worry creeping into its place. Where was he? 

Why was it taking him so long to come back? She didn't even with the foolish notion that he'd forgotten about her. He wouldn't forget, neither her or Rin, but it was troubling. She wanted to know what was happening and what was going on. He knew very well how impatient she was. 

She sighed heavily realizing she'd read not a word of the book in her hand. She sat it aside. Perhaps there was something she could sew for one of the children. That was a positive point – the kids were always tearing their clothes so she had plenty to do. It was only on nights like this when she was left to wonder about the possibilities. 

Rin, thankfully, seemed too distracted to ask. Kagome had no answers for Rin; she barely had any for herself. 

* * *

Sesshoumaru stared coolly out the window, tilting his head to one side. On the other end of the room, Kikyo stood by another window. It had been six days now. Six long, painful days. Onigumo was dead. The Shikon no tama was presumably destroyed. Naraku was as of yet missing, but the rest of his family now lay buried. 

He was a murderer, he thought off handedly and wondered if it bothered him. Kikyo had assured him all of Naraku's blood would die sooner or later and it was simply better sooner. Being devoured by a demon could be no treat. If what she said were true, they wouldn't be innocent for long. 

"What will you do about Naraku?" Kikyo's voice reached him and he frowned. He wanted her gone. Despite the grudging respect he'd come to have for her, he didn't personally like her. She was too reserved and calculating. Perhaps she reminded him too much of Kagome and how much he missed her boisterous personality. 

He hoped she was well, her and Rin. The Nazuna place was a small orphanage he'd come across in his travels. One of the men there was in his employ, so he could be trusted to protect them. Better than that was that Naraku would have no way of tracking her there. 

He wondered though how long she would stay put. Kagome had a bit of restlessness to her when he wasn't around it seemed. His mouth quirked up into a grin. 

"Naraku will eventually be consumed, perhaps chasing after him isn't necessary." 

"Long before that happens he will go on a killing rampage. His sanity will be lost. Kagome will not be safe."

"Who is to say he will even remember her?"

She came toward him and leaned against a bookcase. "Naraku lusts after Kagome as he does me. Lust is a dark desire that the demons of the Shikon can feed upon. It would be a delight to them to spring upon us. For all anyone knows Onigumo's wish could've been related to Kagome and myself."

Sesshoumaru looked up. "What?"

"Both Onigumo and Naraku were interested in me. Naraku once told me he would share me with his father." 

He dismissed it. "Naraku will appear eventually, until then Kagome is safe. You had best see to yourself." 

She stared at him a moment before nodding and heading for the door. She said nothing else to him as she stepped out leaving him alone. He could only wonder what thoughts were batted around in that head of hers, but in all truthfulness, he could care less.

The moment she was gone his eyes turned toward the table and the letter he'd been working on. It was for her. Kagome. Question was - did he want to send it? Did he want to risk sending a messenger and leading Naraku right to her? Did he want her to languish, worrying over him? What if she came after him?

So many what ifs' and they all plagued him.

* * *

The days were endless. They all blended together seamlessly and Kagome felt herself being drawn further and further into a void of despair. Where was he? 

Rin had asked once or twice but she was used to Sesshoumaru's long absences and thus thought nothing. She was through. It had been five weeks. Five. She wasn't waiting any more.

"Kagome-chan?"

Momentarily her determination dimmed. Of course, there was Rin. Should she leave her here? Should she take the girl with her? After all, Kagome didn't know where she was going. She didn't have any money. She was being stupid, thinking of heading off on her own, but where on earth *was* he?

"Yes, Rin-chan?"

"When is Sesshoumaru-sama coming back?"

"I was just wondering that myself." Kagome replied. 

"Are you going to get him?"

Kagome blinked. "W-What?"

"You should. Rin-chan misses Sesshoumaru-sama." 

Kagome frowned. She looked so melancholy. Of course Rin was attached to Sesshoumaru. Question was, would Rin stay put? 

"Will you stay here while I go get Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Rin nodded solemnly. "Rin will wait. Sesshoumaru-sama always says Rin should wait at home because she's safer that way and Sesshoumaru-sama is always right." 

Kagome smiled weakly. "Then I'll go and bring him back." 

Her conviction was weak but she hoped Rin didn't pick up on it. Now she just had three small problems. One, how to find him. Two, how to get to him. Three, how to pay for how she was getting to him.

She sighed heavily. Wonderful. She ushered Rin off and packed a small bag. She would just walk as far as she could get and pray for divine intervention. Of course, she had a backup plan or two. She had one or two measly valuables she could trade off for currency or food. She would be okay, she thought. She had enough, she was convinced at least to get her back home. 

"Higurashi-san?" 

Kagome turned to find the elderly grandmother who was married to the owner of the Nazuna house at her doorway.

"Yes?" 

The woman smiled sweetly, hands clasped in front of her. 

"Are you going away from us?" 

Kagome shifted awkwardly. "Yes, for a little while." 

The old woman sauntered in, coming to stand at the window beside her. "From the moment you arrived here, you seemed trouble. Are you well?" 

Kagome sighed heavily. "I am all right, I just worry too much."

She nodded. "There is a man out there you love then?" She turned her eyes out the window wistfully. "When I was young, I was charmed by the young man who lived at the house next to me. I loved him dearly, but my parents had arranged a marriage for me to someone else, someone I had never met. I protested and wailed about my heartache and how I loved the man next door, but my mother would have none of it. They forced me to marry the young man - now my present husband - and I never saw the man I loved again. I'll never forget her telling me that love came after marriage, not before." 

"Was she right?" 

She turned back to Kagome, the wistful look gone. "I love him, my husband, be certain of it. These years with him I do not regard as a waste, he has given me a family. Do I look back on my younger days with sadness? Yes. If you can marry the man you love - I hope you can."

"My mother says the same. Love isn't important."

Her eyes widened slightly. "Ah, so you are betrothed to a man other than the one you are worrying over? No wonder you looked troubled." She smiled. "That is not pleasant, but best of luck to you, my child." 

"Thank you." 

Kagome watched her go not sure if she should feel sad or inspired by the talk. She gathered her little bag and headed for the door. She'd left a note to thank her hosts for allowing her to stay with an ambiguous answer about whether or not she would return. For now - she had no plans for it. Not until she found him. Five weeks was too long to abandon her. 

* * *

Kagome huffed, leaning against the side of the old building. Where was he? How could the man possibly get around this well? So far she'd been to Inuyasha's, twice, and around town at least a dozen times! She wasn't tracking him all over the country.

Yet the very next thought she overturned herself and determined she would follow him anywhere. But when she finally tracked him down he was in for a tongue-lashing. A serious one! 

She was just on her way _out _of this town and passing onto the next. A man with Sesshoumaru's distinctive looks shouldn't be so hard to track down. It's not like forgetting him could be easy! 

How many women would forget a man that handsome so quickly? How many men wouldn't remember the intruder who caught every ladies eye? She sighed, turning her eyes up to the building. A wooden plaque was nailed by the doorway.

_Tavern_, it read.

She just stood there looking at it, watching as a man or two went in and out. Did she really want to go into a tavern alone? She shuddered at the thought but ultimately determined she wanted to find Sesshoumaru more.

Gathering her resolve she straightened her spine and walked for the doors.

_Here goes nothing_, she thought and stepped inside.

The low chatter didn't dull at her entrance. Every set of eyes didn't turn toward her. in fact her presence barely registered at all. She looked around trying to determine what she was going to do now she was in here, and had to physically stop herself from spinning around and walking right back out.

She let her eyes drift over every table, scrutinizing every face but found everyone there a stranger. She sighed. This was the second tavern she'd managed to drag herself into. The first time she'd made eye contact with a man in the corner and gotten herself trapped against the wall and nearly molested before she'd escaped.

She headed toward the bar and plopped down despairingly. She waved away the man behind the counter wanting nothing, having no money for it anyway. She was just about at the end of her rope. If she didn't get any information today she wasn't going on to the next town, she was going back.

She couldn't be running around this way. Her resources were too limited and it was dangerous. Common sense was finally kicking back in.

Or it had been until someone fell into place beside her. At first she didn't even look up, but then she nearly jumped when he poked her cheek. She turned with a glare, which immediately faded.

"Kaijinbou?"

"I remember you," he drawled. "Sesshoumaru's woman." 

She paid no hesitation for usage of word to describe her. Rather she was determined to seize this opportunity. 

"Do you know where he is? I've been looking all _over_ for him!" 

He glanced at her. "He's home."

She blinked. "What did you say?"

"He's home, you crazy wench! Where the hell else would he be?"

"Home?!" She stood up. "I'm gonna kill him, I swear!"

She immediately shut up as everyone _did_ turn toward her then. She sweat dropped and sat back down. 

"So where is this home'?"

Kaijinbou yawned. 

Kagome frowned. This wasn't going to be easy. 

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat up, sweat dabbing his brow. He couldn't get comfortable, and when he did, dreams plagued him. Horrible, vivid dreams of Naraku perusing Kagome, and then there were the even worse images of him finding her. He could still hear the shrill scream as she cried out as Naraku finally reached her. 

He stood, casting off his blankets. It was the dead of the night - all the servants slept. He pulled on his robe and headed toward the kitchen. Darkness loomed in front and behind him.

Silence enshrouded his trip toward the darkened room. He flipped on the light giving a small thanks for the modern wonders of electricity. 

He didn't have the energy to make tea and hadn't the interest to wake a servant for making it. He wanted to be alone. He could not avoid thinking how much it would be nice to have her here now. She could make his tea. He could fold her against him and just sit in contented silence. 

He smiled weakly trying to imagine her being silent. She would probably be chattering about something. 

It had been, five, no almost six weeks, he thought. He'd been embroiled in his usual business dealings trying not to worry, trying not to think about where Naraku was and if Kagome was safe. She was probably brooding, angry he'd abandoned' her. 

He stood, unhappy with the silence. Perhaps if he was cold he could think less about her. He stood and moved toward the front door. 

He stepped out; the moon was bright and low. A slight chill had settled over the area and the clearing was windless. No friendly breeze greeted him or tousled his hair. A faint fog had formed and hovered in a mysterious stillness over the area. He stepped down, dirtying his clean feet on the grass about to walk down toward the front garden when he heard the distinct sound of hooves.

Horses? 

He looked up, trying to see through the dark, murky night but could not. He stood still, waiting. Who was out traveling so late? Then a faint glow appeared in the fog, a hazy light slowly coming closer, and then another light. A carriage, he realized watching in silent curiosity as the horse drawn transport stopped and small figured hopped out.

Who was this?

He stepped forward, moving closer to the mysterious visitor and froze when he recognized a small voice thanking someone on the carriage. 

"Kagome."

The slight, huddled woman jumped, clearly startled by his appearance. For a few short moments everything was still. She looked stumped, not sure what she should do, but then that seemed to fade away as she stomped toward him.

"Sesshoumaru! You shouldn't sneak up on a girl in the dark." She chastised and then sighed. "I've had an awful week. Do you know how hard it was to find you? First I went to see Inuyasha, but he wasn't there. I scoured town, trying to find him. I won't even mention the lecherous men I encountered at the tavern while trying to track him down. I finally did find him on the other side, half passed out in alleyway, Miroku right next to him. The two of them really need a guardian or something. Finally, a day and a half later, he was awake enough to answer me only to find out he didn't *know* where you were!" She sighed heavily.

"How did you get here?"

She huffed. "Very slowly." 

He took a glance over her; her dark clothing was disheveled, as was her hair. She looked pale and wan in the dim light and appeared to be trembling. No one had hurt her, had they? She looked as though she'd just barely escaped the said tavern with her clothes intact.

"Where have you been?" The question was quietly spoken, almost a desolate plea. Was she upset over his absence? "I've been worrying myself sick over what you've been doing and here I find you tucked away at your house? You abandon me and Rin to an orphanage and-"

Her voice trailed off into a string of incoherent words, marred by her tears as she began crying. Naturally she would be upset, he'd figured so, but to cry this way?

He didn't stand there and contemplate but rather he reached out and tucked her against him. She cried against his chest and for a short moment he regretted leaving her, even if it was in her best interest.

Naraku be damned, he thought. Come first light tomorrow morning he would go to the Higurashi shrine and offer for her. They had no cause to refuse him, especially with her current betrothed missing. Refusing him would be foolish. Just as he was going to guide her to the house she pulled away from him and rushed back to pluck her bag off the ground. 

"I promised Rin I would bring you back."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to make promises you couldn't keep?" He asked leading her to the darkened house.

"I have every intention of keeping it." She replied primly. "Whether you like it or not."

He grinned in the darkness. Leaving Kagome behind was a huge mistake; he enjoyed her far too much. From this point forward she stayed with him, Naraku lurking or not.

She followed him without further conversation back to the dining room. Once there she immediately asked about making him tea and he didn't object even though he knew she had to be tired. The girl looked exhausted he ought to let her rest, but she'd offered and he was selfish. 

She busied herself with the task despite the fact she had no knowledge of his kitchen and he watched her bumble around amused. He had yet to feel tired and with Kagome back in the house he doubted he would get any sleep until the next night anyway. 

She finally did however manage it and sat down across from him. He could see the fatigue in the way her shoulders slumped forward and her eyes drooped ever so slightly.

Despite her fatigue however her eyes were bright. She was clearly glad to have found him. He should have guessed she would have come after him; the girl had no sense. Stay put meant stay put', but he was glad she'd come. He'd wanted to see her.

Weariness was weariness however and even she was not immune. The chatty female he'd envisioned sharing this late moment with wasn't chatty, she was silent. She seemed at peace, as though finding him had completely relieved her mind of all her problems.

She raised the cup of tea to her lips but didn't drink. Rather she seemed to be inhaling the sweet steam of the warm liquid. Her eyes drifted closed. She seemed so peaceful, so unlike the rowdy woman who had scoured the countryside for him for likely the past week. He stood silently coming around to her side.

His gentle touch on her shoulder shook her awake and her head snapped up, bringing her gaze to his.

She stood without assistance, curious to see what he was about to do. 

"Sesshoumaru?"

He reached for her, sliding his hand beneath her chin, tracing along her jaw. How had she come to look so tousled? Had someone touched her? Had she been handled by the drunkards at the before mentioned tavern? 

"You look mangled. Who touched you?" 

Her eyes widened, but then her lips curled into a small, pleased smile. "I'm sure I look bad but I'm okay. No one hurt me or anything. With the small exception of that ruffian to crowded me into a corner and felt me up, no one else got all that close. Even that was a few days ago, I just haven't been taking good care of myself. " 

So someone had touched her. He frowned. He abruptly turned away. "Come."

He led her upstairs and pulled open a door motioning her inside. 

"Change and go to sleep."

"You're going to be here tomorrow, right? If I wake up and find you gone or something I will not be happy!" 

"I have business to handle in the morning. Keep your voice down _woman_ people are sleeping. I won't have my servants exhausted because you dare to think you may give me orders." 

This time she frowned at him.

"But you are coming back, right?"

He stepped closer filling out the doorway and blocking her inside the dark room. Her lights were off and only the cast off light from the hall lit the doorway. 

"Oh! Your injury! Are you okay? I'm so sorry, how could I have forgotten you were hurt?"

"That was weeks ago," he replied dismissively, stepping closer and finally succeeding in drawing her attention. He leaned down causing her breath to catch. "Tomorrow, Higurashi, you are officially mine." 

"W-what?" 

He smirked at her confusion, but didn't answer. Rather he reached curling his fingers around her jaw and pulling her forward, her lips against his for the barest of caresses. 

"Tomorrow." He repeated and stepped away leaving her alone in the dark room.

* * *

He prided himself for being a morning person and loathed everyone else who was not. The Higurashi shrine it seemed was slow in the morning and he hated waiting. Finally after what had to have been the most irritable half hour of his existence the old man came hobbling out.

"It's about damn time," he muttered, catching the attention of the man.

"Oh! Masaharu-sama, good to see you." The old man looked around. "Where's Kagome?"

"I wish to offer for your granddaughter."

The man paused, his expression turning serious. "Kagome already has a betrothed, why should we be so inclined to break it?"

Sesshoumaru scoffed. "You can't be serious, promising her to the man who destroyed the shrine and stole your family's jewel."

The old man looked grim. "I have no wish to oppose you Masaharu-sama, but I gave my word. I cannot break it, it is a matter of honor." 

Sesshoumaru glowered. "I see. If you will not break your word to Naraku I will. _You_ will not see her again."

He just barely caught sight of Kagome's mother as she came out of the house, but turned his back on them all. To hell with them then. He didn't _need_ their permission in the first place and they couldn't do anything once he married her. He grinned victoriously; all he had to do now was rush the wedding. No difficult task for a man of his status. By the end of the following month Kagome would be officially his and the Higurashi family could sulk all they liked about it.

* * *

Author's Notes: I've changed the chapter title twice and I rewrote most of it from the original 11 but I'm overall happy. 

Please note any mistakes in a review, I miss them, and I don't really feel like editing right now. 

You may notice I'm back to my Sunday/Monday updates. It's sort of become a habit for me, updating on Sunday evening. ^_^ 


	12. Sweet, Sweet Failure

Blind Stitch my Heart 

This is the FINAL chapter of this story.

Part 12– "Sweet, Sweet Failure"

* * *

Written by: profiler120 

Rating: PG-13 (rating is probably higher than necessary) 

Email: profiler120@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha. 

(. . .) - Denotes p.o.v. change within the same scene. 

* * *

Some valuable advice for writers. It's unfortunately true. _****_

"You can't wait for inspiration. You have to go after it with a club." -- Jack London (1876-1916)a

* * *

Kagome was back with him. At the table with him she sat, yawning quietly, staring sleepily into her morning soup.

"I wonder if Rin is okay," she mused. 

Rin was fine. The Nazuna house was a perfectly safe haven, one Kagome should still have been at yet he couldn't be angry with her for coming. He hadn't wanted to send her there. Suddenly, she perked up and looked toward him. 

"Oh, I forgot for a little while I but I remember now!"

He sat a bit straighter, that sounded promising.

"What do you think you're doing dismissing Sango and the others?!" 

A grin perked up his lips. 

She immediately set into railing at him about how wrong his actions were and how unjust he was being, her previous sleepiness apparently forgotten. Her anger was short lived as she suddenly slumped down next to him, dropping her head on his shoulder. 

"Maybe I'm just bored Since I'm not your seamstress anymore I don't have anything to do, I don't know anyone here at this house either."

"You were supposed to be guarding Rin," he chastised.

"I know." She dropped her head. "I realize I should've stayed with her butI just couldn't."

"Why not?"

A rosy blush dusted her cheeks. "Because "She fumbled with her silence for a few minutes before she answered. "I don't take orders well."

"Obviously," he replied dryly. "Your efforts were wasted either way. I'm leaving in an hour." 

"What?! Where are you going to now? Do you know how long it took me to track you down?"

"You should be minding your own business, woman. You do not own me."

Her recovering composure was quickly lost. "I'm aware of that." 

She crossed her arms and stared straight ahead. 

"Don't pout." 

She scowled. How dare he order her around? Not only conventionally, but now he was telling her what expressions she could and couldn't use.

She huffed. He was doing what he always did. Going off and leaving her alone again. Asking him to stay would prove useless. She frowned.

"Is there anything I can do while you're gone?" She asked, watching as he stood, straightening his clothes.

"Don't go anywhere." 

She pulled herself up, following him out of the room.

"There's _nothing_ I can do? Something? Anything? I hate being bored."

He turned and she froze, frantically wondering if she'd done something wrong. He reached for her, trailing a hand down her cheek. The feathery touch caused her expression to soften, lightening.

She didn't resist as he reached around, sliding his hand around the back of her head and urged her forward. His golden eyes were alit with wild, untamable ferocity, a thought that made her tremble.

At times like these she wondered to herself how she'd ever come to draw the gaze of this male. How it was she'd not only received his notice, but his touch. She wasn't sure if she was lucky or amazingly lucky.

She didn't dare say a word, not want to break whatever line of thought of his that had brought him this close to her.

There was something about him today that seemed different. Perhaps it was the intensity of his eyes? Did he seem more determined than usual?

A man on a quest? 

There was no way for her to know that, he wasn't going to tell her anything. Stubborn man.

She settled for a smile, becoming self-conscious under the weight of his intense scrutiny. It seemed to break him from his thoughts as his expression changed.

He leaned closer, their heads almost touching.

"Tell me you're mine." 

It was spoken like a true order, but there seemed to be something else there. Maybe she was imagining it.

Did she want to tell him that? Was it true? 

Was it true and she didn't want to admit it? What?

Perhaps it was just insecurity? She met his eyes uneasily, feeling vulnerable.

"I" Why couldn't she say it? "I am"

He didn't coax her, he didn't encourage her, he just waited staring at her like a predator.

She gave herself a million small pep talks, a million kicks to the shin, but it wasn't any easier. Was this some strange milestone? What was the point of this?

"I am yours." She forced it out, feeling suddenly like she'd just said something she shouldn't have. There was no explaining the feeling it gave her. 

The turning up of his lips relieved the awkward feeling somewhat. 

He tiled her head back. She could feel her breath against his lips.

He leaned closer, pressing his lips to hers. She sighed softly, bringing her arms up around his neck holding herself against him.

She arched, moaning against his mouth, not even aware of the floor coming to rest beneath her knees until she felt the hard wood planks against her.

Her eyes flew open, and he pulled away from her standing up straight, leaving her kneeling. He said something; she didn't hear what it was exactly. It might have been something like save that enthusiasm', but she couldn't be sure. 

She sighed, watching him go. 

Oh, what she wouldn't give for him to stay home for the rest of the day. 

* * *

There couldn't be anything more boring than sitting around. Kagome shifted listlessly. The staff here wasn't friendly. They weren't _mean_, they just didn't talk, they worked. She direly missed the old place.

That had, at the very least, felt like a home to her. Here she felt like an outsider. She felt like she was Sesshoumaru's guest, especially with the way the staff was treating her. It had been hours since Sesshoumaru had gone. 

She'd been moving from room to room, staring out windows, sliding her feet along the floor, doing anything and nothing.

She hung her head.

There wasn't anything she could do.

Nothing.

The staff wouldn't let her help clean around the house. They just bustled her out. She couldn't sew anything; he didn't have a sewing room here. She couldn't talk to anyone.

It was maddening! 

She pushed the thought aside and stood up. 

Just as she was about to take a nap she spotted one of the old maids heading for the door.

"Wait!" She called out. "Where are you going?"

"To town. I have to pick up some supplies, did you need anything, Higurashi-san?" 

The woman was so polite it made Kagome uneasy.

"Can I come with you? I'm so bored!" She cried. 

The maid was clearly stunned. "I don't see why not." 

Kagome smiled, slipped on her shoes, and followed the lady out. 

. . .

She'd had high hopes for the trip, hoping maybe she could talk to someone, but the maid was quiet. She seemed uneasy with Kagome tagging along with her, so Kagome didn't bother trying to start a conversation after the first few unsuccessful minutes.

The walk was short and the town was busy. She lost sight of the maid at her side almost immediately, but didn't worry over it. She didn't think she'd get lost in the market place, and she knew her way back, so she wasn't really worried.

She headed down a side path toward the fabric vendor. There had to be a machine somewhere in that house and she was going to find it and sew something.

Anything, it didn't matter what.

She sighed. She browsed the fabrics and frowned finding nothing suitable. Maybe she wasn't in the mood to sew after all.

She couldn't cook anything. Sesshoumaru had cooks and they weren't about to let her help. She couldn't have guests, she didn't know anyone here anyway.

She couldn't write a letter, to who and what would she say? What could she do?

Argh! 

She turned heading along another path. This trip had seemed worth it last night being reunited with Sesshoumaru. She knew she'd fallen in love with her stoic employer, a fact she didn't loathe. It was the way it was. 

Nor was it a fact that brought her sadness or uneasiness given Sesshoumaru's reactions to her. She could still feel the silken pressure of his lips against hers.

She trembled in remembrance, wandering along the pathway out of town.

What a beautiful memory.

What a beautiful man who'd given it to her. She was rounding a bend in the path when she saw it. Her footsteps halted.

"N-" She started, faltering.

There he stood, his hair billowing in the wind, the flaps of his haori sleeves shifting. He looked so picturesque.

So... absolutely eerie.

"Naraku..." 

"I'm glad you remember me, lovely. I see you're back with that nuisance, Masaharu again."

She swallowed hard, backing up a pace.

"Um..." 

"But that doesn't matter. I've come for you, we're going to skip a spring wedding. I'm such an impatient man."

She backed up another pace.

"W-wait! I don't think-"

"Good," he interrupted. "Don't think. I've done all the thinking for you."

She backed up once more, only to find herself enclosed in a pair of brawny arms and a cloth held over her face.

"Breathe deep and sleep, lovely. We're going on a little trip."

The last thing she saw was Naraku's sinister grin.

* * *

Traveling with an unconscious female was easier than expected. He'd wrapped her in a rug and tossed her in the back of the carriage with him. He'd gotten strange looks from the footmen, but what did he care what the hired help thought?

The ride was long, but peaceful. He managed to keep the girl out cold for the duration. He arrived when earlier than expected, in the afternoon rather than the late evening after.

Once nightfall had descended, his men had broken into his new temporary headquarters and they had set up shop.

He peered around his hideout, relishing the lavishness of his new quarters.

It wasn't the lushness' of his new set-up that gave him his pleasure. It was the fact that his current residence belonged to none other than that pest, Sesshoumaru.

It was vastly convenient the man had shut the house up and sent everyone away.

He grinned in the darkness, heading toward her room. He didn't expect she'd wake until the morn. He slid open the door and stepped inside.

She looked heavenly there. Tucked neatly into a futon, her hair spread around her like an inky halo of darkness, she was magnificent.

Naraku stared down at the slumbering female with a frown. Having her was perhaps the only positive thing in his life for the moment. His damn father had done something stupid, although he didn't know what. 

A mark had appeared on his back, a huge burn scar in the shape of a spider that ached constantly. It was worse at night, when it neared midnight it felt as though the burn sparked back to life, he could actually hear it crackle in the darkness, as he lay on his stomach, unable to move.

Worse than that was that the mark had appeared on all his children as well and they all shared the same torturous evenings, quietly bearing the pain. What else could be done? There was no ointment, no soothing lotion, nothing that would help. He'd exhausted all possible solutions.

When he'd tried to seek help from the holy shrines, he'd been warded off as monks and miko's alike declared him cursed'. Perhaps if he were a man of normal standing the whole matter would have depressed him.

Rather, it was all very invigorating. It made his blood warm with anticipation. He suddenly enjoyed the terror reflected in others so much more potently and he could attribute it to nothing other than the strange marking. He'd noticed the same happening in his offspring.

Aside from his physical condition, Masaharu was attempting to officially stake claim on his property. He'd been waiting for her to appear for _weeks_ and finally she had.

Before, however, he'd had to take care of those troubling Higurashi's, but amazingly enough that had been simple. He'd anticipated Masaharu trying to go through them to gain permission for Kagome. Ensuring they would turn him down was merely nothing more than issuing a few notes with subtly worded threats threaded through them and it was a done deal. He'd thought about sending scraps of her clothes with bloodstains but ultimately thought it too gauche. Then he'd thought about sending blood-muddied hair, but decided that wasn't good enough either.

Night was wearing on and soon midnight would approach. He quietly crept out of her room slinking down the luxurious hall. Masaharu's hall, he thought with a grin. 

Would Masaharu think to look in his own house to find him? Naraku smirked in the darkness retreating to his own room. He would just love to see the man's face right now.

* * *

Sesshoumaru cursed. He still wasn't sure how this had happened. Kagome had, foolishly, gone to town with one of the old maids only for the woman to return to the house an hour later in a rush. 

When this was over the woman, Kagome, was never leaving his side again. Ever.

He'd gone but there were no clues, and no witnesses. It wasn't a stretch, though, to think of who would lie in wait for her. Naraku had obviously reappeared and he cursed himself thoroughly for not guarding her more closely. He cursed her also for, again, not obeying him.

It felt like there was a rock in the pit of his belly weighing him down and causing him unforeseen amounts of dread. Who knew where Kagome was now. She could be anywhere.

Determined, however, not to lose time by contemplating, he collected Jaken and they headed off, unexpectedly picking up Kaijinbou along the way. 

The annoying servant suggested they head to the mountain retreat despite its fire damage. 

"I've heard things," he replied evasively. 

Although what he heard was probably little more than the drunken ramblings of tavern men Sesshoumaru did credit the idea. It was a good possibility that Naraku might have turned up at the mountain. 

* * *

Kagome groaned, slowly stirring awake. The room was bright with sun, but empty. She recognized it at once and sighed.

Had Sesshoumaru rescued her? She sat up, stretching. Her chest felt achy, almost congested. Was it some kind of side-effect of the Naraku drug? 

She yawned lazily and stood up, pushing her blankets aside, not bothering to fold up the futon. She was too eager to see what had happened with the others.

With Naraku especially. She walked toward the door, sliding it open.

Strange though, this wasn't her room. Hadn't he abandoned this house? Was she alone with Sesshoumaru in the house?

She felt herself trembling at the thought.

Completely alone with Sesshoumaru.

She crept down the stairs, the old wood creaking beneath her feet. Into the main room, she stepped, only to find it empty.

Was anyone here? The place was silent.

She turned, about to head into the kitchen at the back. Perhaps she would find him out here?

The house was cold. Colder than it normally was. Where was he? She didn't expect she'd see the servants, especially since they'd been dismissed some time ago. 

At the very least, however, Sesshoumaru didn't go anywhere without Jaken on his heels. 

Round and round she looked, though, and found no one. Just as she was approaching the front door to peer outside, it slid open from the other side.

The door pulled open, a hissing sound escaping as the wood scraped along the wood track. The sunlight shone inside, highlighting the figure and darkening the face, but there was no mistaking the visitor.

She felt her heart drop. She could feel the cold slick over her skin, raising goose bumps up her arms and down her legs. A chill ran down her spine. It couldn't be...

She hadn't-

He hadn't rescued her at all! 

"You look surprised to see me, lovely." He drawled, stepping inside, forcing her back as she tried to maintain the distance between them.

She just stared.

"Have you forgotten? We are marrying." 

How did bad things single her out? Was she born under a bad star or something? 

Whatever amusement he found in taunting her, he cut short and motioned her forward with one hand.

"No time, lovely. That damn nuisance of a father of mine has made more trouble. Even dead he troubles me..." 

He sighed exasperated and turned away. 

"I was just coming for you," he mused. "Come along peacefully or I promise you won't like the trip." 

* * *

She was too tense to sleep. Too tense to move. Too tense even to talk to the man who sat across from her in the decadent western styled carriage.

Naraku had always seemed a man of traditional values, but perhaps he was a bit extravagant. He sat quietly; one elbow propped up, a fist beneath his chin staring out the window thoughtfully.

The entire trip he was silent. Not a word, not even a glance. For all the notice he gave her, she might not have been there at all.

He seemed to stir, though, on the bumpy path as they bobbed along on the uneven journey. He lifted his head up, his eyes coming into focus, and his gaze shifting toward her.

"I hope you're rested. It's a long walk."

She swallowed hard as the carriage came to a dead stop and the man out front pulled open the door. Naraku stepped down, not assisting her, as he walked off toward a lumpy pine covered trail. 

She sighed and followed, not waiting for the inevitable threat if she didn't follow. 

The walk _was_ long, she discovered, finding herself walking up a mountain. She paused when she realized they were back at Naraku's mountain retreat Or, what was left of it. 

She followed him inside the rickety place, if only to stem his threats. He led her into a room at the front, passing over to one side as she stepped in.

She didn't see the arrow sticking tail end out of the wall behind her. Not until his hands pressed down on her shoulders shoving her back against it. **Onto **it. 

Her eyes widened in unimaginable pain, mouth falling open in a scream quickly muffled as his mouth pressed over hers. She couldn't think enough to push him away, only the pulsing, heated pain burning through her abdomen.

Naraku's presence was a phantom through her agony. She barely recalled his even being there, she hardly felt him kissing her, bruising her lips with the force of his assault.

Not until she felt the dull prick of teeth clamping onto her skin and a weak chuckle in her ears.

"My precious"

Her mouth hung open, eyes watering with tears. Sesshoumaru where was he? 

She swallowed hard wondering why she suddenly had a coppery taste in her mouth. Was it blood? Was it her own blood? 

She was afraid to find out. She was even more afraid to move her eyes from their position locked straight ahead.

If she looked down she would see it. She would see the arrow he'd thrust her onto. She'd see the projectile protruding through her body. She'd see the blood she felt oozing out of her. She'd see herself dying and that scared her. Scared her more than the pain. More than the sickening warmth she felt sinking into her clothes. More than the insane, lustful gleam in Naraku's eyes.

"Smile, my lovely. It's going to be all right now, you're going to come with me." 

She couldn't know, nor did she care what his rambling was about. She stared lifelessly ahead not seeing, not blinking until she felt the sting of metal.

She sprang back to life sharply, turning her horrified gaze to Naraku in time to catch him cutting through the fabric of her kimono on one shoulder.

What was he doing? Was he going to rape her? Like this? Surely not? Her terror hiked a notch. He wouldn't really- 

Her heart thundered in her chest, pounding ever harder as he as carelessly slashed with the small blade, nicking her skin beneath the fabric.

"N-Naraku" she whimpered, but he just grinned, a slow, methodical grin. 

"Just wait" he promised a deadly smirk upon his features. "Just wait."

What that meant she really didn't want to find out. Naraku and his promises were sinister, his touch was painful, and his future was dark. 

Nothing stopped the horrified gasp as he suddenly cut into her shoulder. She thrashed once, before going deathly still having forgotten about the arrow embedded through her belly. She paled body tense as Naraku made three more cuts into her.

What he was doing, she didn't know. What he'd just carved on her shoulder she didn't dare look.

She slumped, shuddering at the feel of the arrow shaft. The old, ash covered arrow. Even if the half-sturdy roof didn't fall on her, she probably wouldn't make it now. If Sesshoumaru arrived and saved her from Naraku and got her a doctor, he probably couldn't save her. She'd just as likely get an infection and die.

Life had never been such a hopeless thing. She felt rather than saw her vision darken.

Her life was over. Her eyes drifted closed, but it didn't dull her misery. Rather she heard his chuckle again and then the press of his body as he pushed himself up against her crushing her impossibly closer to the wall. 

Her life was over, she thought again, praying she would hurry and die.

* * *

Sesshoumaru bent slightly, slamming his shoulder against the barricaded door. It shifted, but didn't give. He pushed again.

The fire-ravaged mansion was a shadow of its former glory. Kaijinbou had split off from him and then sent word just four hours previously with the rumor he'd heard about Naraku retreating to his mountain home, reinforcing Jaken's suggestion. 

Now here he was, entertaining the possibility that Naraku was holding Kagome in this ramshackle shack. 

He shoved against the door once more and it gave just enough for him to squeeze inside, pinching his body between the door and the frame.

The heavy scent of smoke and ash assaulted his nose. Piles of soot and debris rounded his feet. There was no sign of recent visitors. No footprints in the ash.

He glanced around, staring at the fire damaged interior before turning toward the first doorway. He stepped inside, listening to the silence surrounding the house. 

Could she be here? 

He peered around, searching empty room after empty room. Just as he was giving up hope he was on the wrong track, he saw _her_.

A little figure, almost ghost-like in her paleness. He met her wide, empty eyes. She just stared at him, without recognition, without fear or worry. 

He approached the small waif. 

Was this Naraku's child? Hadn't he seen this girl before? 

"Where is Kagome?" 

His voice sounded raw to his own ears, but she showed no expression at his tone of voice. She turned away from him, walking down the hallway soundlessly.

Perhaps she was a ghost? 

It seemed far too unlikely. She looked real, solid, and weakly familiar.

She continued to walk, and instead of questioning, he followed. Where was she going?

Perhaps Naraku truly was here? 

He reached for the sword at his waist, gripping the hilt of Tetsusaiga, his ancestral blade inherited from his father. He intended to use the noble blade; he was determined to cut Naraku's head from his body with this sword.

She stopped in front of a charred door. She reached up a tiny hand and slid it open slowly, the wood catching in the damaged track. She attempted to pry the door open further, but couldn't and stepped back and away from the door. 

Sesshoumaru reached up, shoving the door. The sound of wood cracking broke the silence of the house and within he heard a low groan. He stepped inside, paying no mind to the broken door. He peered around, staring at the room that looked war-torn. 

His head whipped to one side at another moan, a low, painful sound. To his left, near the corner almost at the far wall he spotted her. He felt his heart drop to his feet at the sight of her. She was back against the wall flatly, her eyes closed, head dipped. 

Her clothes were torn on one side, revealing a bloody set of gashes on her shoulder, and set of marks that resembled claws. Most disturbing was the maroon stain in the center of her abdomen, and the shaft of an arrow protruding from her body. 

"Beautiful, isn't she?" 

He turned to see Naraku at the opposite end of the room, standing in another doorway, the wisp girl at his side.

"Standing there proud and resolute, bearing the pain." Naraku's grin widened as his eyes raked over Kagome's torn figure.

Sesshoumaru snarled in anger turning away from her, sliding his sword from his waist. Naraku seemed undisturbed.

"Come to slay me?" He mocked, meeting Sesshoumaru's eyes. 

The girl reached to one side, pulling a sword and hauling the item over her head. Naraku took the weapon, stepping forward.

"I've been waiting for you." 

. . .

Kagome groaned, pain shooting through her body. What was the noise? She lifted her head, opening her eyes, squinting against the light. Why was the room so bright? 

The room was blurry, but she could see two distinct figures. Flowing masses of light and dark and the distinct clink of metal.

Was it a sword fight? 

Was that Sesshoumaru and Naraku?  
There was no speaking. Just sounds: rustling, scraping, clinking, and clanking.

What was going on? 

Her eyes throbbed and ached. She closed them, tilting her head forward. Her whole body ached, singing with pain.

Her skin felt clammy and chilled. She felt a cool air touch against her skin. She felt her body slump and she opened her mouth to scream, but heard nothing.

The sounds in her ears dimmed and vanished. 

She opened her eyes as she felt her pain disappear as abruptly as it had become overbearingly intense. The rapid fire throbbing shooting up her nerves abruptly stopped. The pounding in her head slowed and died away.

_"Miko..." _

She forced her eyes open and blinked, peering around. There was nothing. An endless expanse of fuschia in every direction, almost blinding in it's intensity. She closed her eyes to block out the brightness. 

_"Miko of the Shikon... Make a wish." _

Wish? 

Wish? She wondered.

_"Miko of the Shikon... Make a wish."_

"I wish this was a bad dream," she replied incoherently, unsure of her voice, unsure of her surroundings. Unsure of everything.

She heard her words repeated an unearthly echo that sounded in her ears repeatedly.

Her sleepy eyes flew open as her body lurched and dropped. She reached wildly, gripping for something in the formless fuschia void to grab onto to cease her fall, but found nothing and tumbled into darkness, screaming.

* * *

***THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP* **

She shifted.

***THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP* **

"KAGOME! Wake up!" 

***THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP* **

"Urgh" The girl sat up groggily, rubbing her eyes. What was- she froze, doubling over in pain, a moan of pain slipping past her lips.

From the closed door, more thumping was heard.

"I'm up!" She called back and the thumping stopped. 

Kagome remained where she was, doubled over in her bed, clutching her abdomen. What was ?

She sat up as the pain shooting through her body like tiny electric jolts, subsided. She sat back with a heavy, relieved sigh, stripping away the linens that covered her and staring at the horribly mangled garment she was dressed in.

It was the same kimono as before. The shoulder was torn and there was a hole through the abdomen where the arrow had pierced her body. She traced her fingers over the material, surprised to find even the blood stains remained, now dark colored stains that marred the ugly material.

How had? 

She stood up, walking to the cabinet. She was back in Sesshoumaru's home in the room where she'd been living as his seamstress. She recognized the room immediately.

She reached inside the cabinet pulling out a simple colored kimono intent upon changing out of the wrecked cloth she was wearing. She pulled the sash at her waist, letting it coil around her feet and the material slid off her shoulders with a gentle, wispy slide. 

She looked down to see where the arrow had been, still haunted by the sight of the wood shaft through her. She stared, running her fingertips over uneven flesh, noting the bumpy, uneven scar tissue. 

Her abdomen was covered with a spider-like web of scars from above and below the navel. She shuddered at the sight of her own body. 

She'd been asked for a wish.

She'd wished it was all a dream.

Had that happened? 

Was she asleep?

Did dreams leave scars like this?

Was she rescued in her unconscious stint? 

She quickly pulled on her new kimono, eager to head downstairs to find out what had happened while she slept. She tied her obi as quickly as she could and headed toward the door. She slid open her door and peeked out. 

The house was animated, as it had been what now seemed like so long ago. Servants were scurrying in every direction, hurrying with what looked last minute preparations. She followed the stairs down, to find Kaede and Sango in the main room discussing a trip to town to pick up some supplies for the kitchen.

Sango turned and frowned. "Kagome, what are you wearing? The master is returning, hurry and change!" 

"Returning? Returning from where?" She asked, blankly.

Sango stared at her. "Kagome..." The maid approached her, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Are you feeling okay? I told you just yesterday the Master was returning to inspect the house."

Kagome blinked, puzzled. 

She'd wished, she thought, staring into Sango's worried eyes. 

She'd wished that the saga with Naraku was just a bad dream. What was happening? How had she gotten back here like this? 

"Oh," Kagome replied as the front door swept open. 

Both females stepped back as intense gold eyes were leveled upon them. Behind the newly-returned Master, a small man stepped in, waving around his walking stick.

"Kyah! What are you standing around for?! Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't pay you to gawk!" 

Kagome turned her gaze toward Jaken, confused. 

What? 

What happened? 

She felt Sango's hand tighten on her shoulder. "Kagome? Are you okay?" 

She opened her mouth to speak, but paused and shook her head that she was fine. 

"Then get back to work." 

Both women turned startled eyes toward the man who was calmly staring at them. Kagome met his stare directly, searching, but found no distinct recognition of her and worried. He didn't remember? Sango didn't either? 

Of course, that's right!

He had fired Sango and the others; this house had been packed up. 

Had... Had the Shikon reset time without Naraku? Was that even possible? Was the cost of stripping Naraku and Onigumo away the memories of those involved? 

"I'm expecting a guest later today. Did you finish the garment I ordered you to prepare?"

Garment? What garment? 

"Um..."

His eyes narrowed sternly on her and she fidgeted. 

"Possibly, what was the garment? I'll check." She found herself with the singular desire to get away from him and that cold stare. How could this be? How could he forget her like this? 

Was this her punishment for allowing this to happen? 

"Higurashi, I don't order you to clothe the entire village. You should remember what I sent you."

She shifted. "I'm sorry, it's been a weird morning, okay!?" She snapped. 

One eyebrow rose at her rebellious tone. He stepped in and turned toward the staircase.

"Return to your work, girl. Higurashi, come with me." 

She swallowed nervously following him up the stairs. "Uh, yes, Sir." 

He traversed the stairs and halls with the ease of familiarity and headed along the hall down toward the sewing room where the doors were pushed closed. She frowned watching as he slid the door open and stepped inside, peering around as though searching for something. 

His eyes fell on the chest where she kept her unfinished project and he stared at it as though in contemplation. 

She stepped in behind him.

"Close the door." 

She obeyed, turning back to slide the door closed, fearful of being in her own personal space, alone, with him. Couldn't he have this meeting somewhere else? Anywhere else? 

When she turned back, she gasped at his nearness. His arms rose up on either side of her, trapping her against the body of the door. 

"Uh... Masaharu-sama?"

She chastised herself trying desperately to think of something to say, but found herself lacking.

"You were trouble from the moment I found you and you continue to be trouble." 

She gulped, that was the beginning of something bad.

"Do you know how I handle trouble?" 

"Well, as long as you don't kill it. You know, like the little mouse that haunts the kitchen. Kaede got a hold of that little thing and chopped it in half. Then she just scrapped it off in the scraps can and-"

"Higurashi..." He warned, his tone implying his annoyance at her rambling.

"Okay, no mouse stories." She replied, pulling her arms up across her chest hoping she looked miffed. "I thought it was a good story."

Anything, she thought, to distract from the looming danger in front of her. She was really beginning to think it wasn't her that was trouble, but this family.

Yes, that sounded good. The Masaharu family was to blame for all this; she was just a little innocent bystander to the madness.

"If it's not tail chopping I suppose you'll fire me again, but I'll have you know, you can't fire me. I quit. I refuse to be subject to his insanity a moment longer!" She opened her mouth to continue with her dramatic ramble into the weird and increasingly less coherent when he leaned

closer, his eyes level with hers. 

"Entirely too much talking."

She drew her eyebrows down, knit in worry over the serious expression in his eyes. Was he really, really angry with her? Was she in lots of trouble? More than she anticipated? 

She didn't know what even happened. She straightened. "Oh! Masaharu-sama, do you happen to know where Senaka-san is?" 

She realized that was a mistake the moment his name left her lips as his lips pulled back into a snarl. She tensed as he leaned closer, closing her eyes tightly. 

His voice was a whisper against her cheek. "No, and neither will you." 

"Oi-" The doors flew open and Kagome fell backwards, as someone's arms came up to catch her. She blinked, staring up at Inuyasha. 

"Hi," she greeted with a small smile. 

It was a good thing Sesshoumaru hadn't actually been leaning against the door the same way she had, but then again, when did Sesshoumaru ever do anything that wasn't graceful? 

If she could only pick up some of his manners, she thought as Inuyasha righted her on her feet once more.

"So, what did you need Inuyasha?" 

He tossed her a stare, as though in disbelief of her friendly tone. Like he was expecting her to grow a dragon's head and snap at him. Really, what a nice opinion of her, she thought bitterly.

"Uh, I came to get my thing, where is it?"

She turned on him with a huff. "What 'thing'? Ugh! I am not a minder reader!" 

He opened his mouth to reply, but Sesshoumaru cut him off. "Find it yourself and go." 

Inuyasha scowled at him about to head into the room, when came from the bottom of the stairs another voice.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken walked as though in a panic. 

Kagome could picture the little man running in a small circle, his walking stick in his hand, looking as though the world were falling on his shoulders and he couldn't stop it.

Sesshoumaru growled and stepped past them, leaving them alone. Once he was suitably out of sight, Inuyasha turned back to her.

"So... about my stuff?" 

* * *

Kagome was smiling as night fell. Sesshoumaru had been away since Jaken had called him downstairs some time before and she had gotten rid of Inuyasha for the day after handing over the requested garment. 

Rin had been occupied by her instructor and the other servants had been humming along in their usual manner. She never though such doldrum could make her happy, but it was the most welcome thing on the planet.

Just as she was retiring to her room, Kaede caught her by the stairs.

"This came for you, child. Take it up with you." 

Kagome reached for a rolled sheet of parchment curiously. She didn't ask anything as Kaede turned away, headed back to the kitchen. The poor old lady worked herself dry. 

Kagome smiled and headed up to her room. She had a light in her room and switched it on as she entered, sitting down beside the expensive lamp. 

She unrolled the paper, taking note of her name written upon the outside. She read as she unrolled it. 

_"Kagome, _

_I hope this letter reaches you well. We have received a request for your hand in marriage and have accepted. Come home tomorrow if you can, and we will talk about your suitor. We are most pleased. _

_- Jiya."_

She stared at the paper baffled. She was engaged? To whom? 

She didn't hear the slid of the door, but she noticed the movement from the corner of her eye and her head snapped up. 

"Eh-" She opened her mouth to speak, but fell short seeing Sesshoumaru stepping into her room, unasked, unattended, and uninvited. 

"Higurashi." 

"Yeah?" She asked, suddenly feeling like a trapped mouse face to face with a garden snake. 

"You've received a note from your family already?" 

She blinked glancing down at the parchment in her hands. That didn't mean - .

He wasn't really - ?

She rose to her feet. "You aren't the one... I mean, when they say they want me to get married and they already consented to someone... It isn't _you_, is it?"

He stepped closer. "Do you suddenly find the idea so adverse?" 

Her eyes widened. "No, I just... The last time and... With Naraku and..." 

"How is that? How I ended up here again?" He asked, suddenly looking seriously ticked. 

Oh, what a man with mood swings! 

"Um... Yeah, it was an accident though. Naraku took me to ..." she hesitated in her reply. 

"Took you where?" He prompted. 

"He took me back to that mountain place. I thought I was dead, but it was really hard to tell. I was in and out of consciousness when I wished it were all a bad dream. When I woke up, this happened. I think it was the Shikon, I can't think of any other explanation."

He stared at her in silence, not saying or reproofing her theory. 

"Where is Naraku?"

"Gone. He has vanished; no one has seen him or his father for months. There was a fire at the Senaka estate and several bodies found inside. Naraku was believed to be one of them." 

Her mouth gaped open. 

"Good riddance," he murmured, leaning close pressing his mouth urgently against hers.

She sighed against him, looping her arms around his neck. Sesshoumaru remembered! Naraku was gone! This was too good to be true! 

Her bubbly thoughts faded as she felt herself being lowered to the floor, the futon mat coming to rest beneath her knees.

She peered up at Sesshoumaru, staring into fiery eyes.

"Eh... Sess-"

"No more waiting," he whispered, voice raw, hands pressing her back and she collapsed onto the mat only to erupt in giggles as his lips swept across a ticklish spot across her shoulder.

* * *

"Relegate me to a dream, will you?"

Her eyes shot open in the dark. 

The voice was crisp and familiar, sending chills down her spine. 

Naraku? 

What was wrong with her voice? She opened her mouth, but heard nothing come out.

She could feel his grin in the dark even though she couldn't see him. His cackling laughter echoed through the inky darkness. 

She gasped as she felt a breeze rushing across her skin. Bare skin.

Where was she? 

Where were her clothes?

"Thought you could get rid of my using that damnable jewel?" 

His grin materialized on a very real face, right in front of her, as he seemed to appear out of nothing. His form backlight by an invisible light.

His hand rose to cup her cheek. "I was very angry with you lovely..." He leaned close, sliding his tongue down her earlobe. "Very angry..." He whispered. 

"L-Let go!" She glared, her form trembling.

Laughter followed the proclamation.

"Don't understand it yet, lovely? You made me a dream, a bad dream. That means while you're here, in my dream world... I own you. There is no escape. We... my lovely... will never be apart again."

Her eyes widened in impossible horror. It couldn't be. 

Naraku leaned close, cutting off her protest with his lips. 

[The End.]

* * *

Authors Notes: I _was_ going to revise this; I've changed my mind. I'm sorry it took so long to finish. Thank you for reading; I hope it was worth the time. 

It didn't end the way it began, a disappointment to me, but it's really rather too late to change it without revising it from like chapter 6 and that's a lot of words to go through.

* * *

Reviewers: 

Hekiru Kamanachi: Lemon, no. 

Cassidy Jewell: My least favorite story too, there's no Aoshi in it. :( You're right of course, the Naraku thing got way out of hand and I wish I'd never done that. I ruined the story for myself. 

akuma_river : No, nothing like that, I do not like stories where the ending chapter is a few years ahead with children, reflecting backwards. That always ruins a good story for me, I can't explain why. 

SuzumiTenshi: Originally, I was going to kill Naraku via Sesshoumaru, but couldn't bring myself to do it. Then I got the whole wish idea and this happened. *sigh* 

Kaora: I didn't really hold myself back from writing hugging scenes; I just don't like them that much. They're hard for me, but I've been practicing a lot with my A/M stories with the more affectionate scenes. I think all your other questions were answered in the chapter.

crazyoldwoman : Kagome isn't very passionate about him, is she? That's another unfortunate error I made. I didn't really feel any attraction between these characters either, thus my reluctance to finish this. 

Calypso Diangelos: Slipping - the plot line vanished a long time ago and I have no idea where I lost it. ^_^

Infinite Silence: Thank you, for pointing out the missing words. That and mistaking words for one another seem to be a big problem for me lately. ^_^

StoicStella: Maybe his short temper was due to frustration? I'm so out of touch with what's happened in this story it's pathetic. 

cappie: Tea, yes. Mad obsession for me. 

Tulise: Yeah, just popped into her head. I do that sometimes, and then I worry some people think it's out of place. I try to write like people think and sometimes it comes out... badly.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and attempted to explain why you liked it. Unfortunately, it didn't improve my feeling about the story, as it just feels like one giant mistake in need of a serious, serious revamping. Maybe someday I'll get around to it. 


End file.
